What's Right
by suzy5
Summary: My own storyline after Tonight's disaster I'll take the High Road
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_I was totally disturbed by tonight's episode.. Sandy and Martin getting married...Ruthie acting like a spoiled brat.. I have decided to write my own storyline for the next couple of episodes... Of course it will somehow turn out to be a Marthie..._

I couldn't believe Lucy had called me selfish. Was it my fault that I didn't want to come home? I was just beginning to feel normal again and then my parents decide to show up, to ruin something that I had wanted so long. I sighed once more before my phone rang once more.

"I hope you are calling to apologize" I said without bothering to look at the caller id.

"Why would I need to apologize? What did I do wrong?" Martin asked confused.

"Did you find out about my parents?" I interupted as I heard a giggle in the background.

"No I called to share some good news with you"

"The only good news for me would be that I am staying in Scotland"

"Well you can't, because I want you to be at my wedding"

"Your wedding? Sandy and you are getting married?"

"I finally convinced her"

"Well that's..." I paused unsure of what to say and then took a steadying breath and said "wonderful. How soon?"

"As soon as possible"

"Well if you're happy, I'm happy"

"Thanks I knew you would be. I'll talk to you later and just think about what I said"

"About what?"

"About coming home, I would love to see my best friend again"

"Mac's your best friend"

"So what? A guy can't have two best friends?"

"I suppose you are right"

"Great, oh and one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"This boyfriend of yours?"

"Yes" I sighed as I waited for the lecture that was sure to come..

"I think you are way too young to get serious so soon and you are half way across the country without me looking after you"

"Martin I can take care of myself. I am no longer the little girl you use to know"

"Ruthie, you will always be my little girl"

"Great" I thought as I rolled my eyes and replied "Night Martin"

"Good night Ruthie"

_Martin POV_

After I hung up with Ruthie, I called Mac and he answered on the first ring "Hello"

"Hey Mac"

"Martin, how are you? How's Aaron?"

"He's doing great. I was actually calling to see if you would be my best man"

"Who are you marrying? The Camdens are letting you marry Ruthie?"

"Ruthie? No I'm marrying Sandy"

"Sandy? Why would you do that? Didn't she tell you that she didn't want to see you and she's not in love with you"

"Well she changed her mind"

"And what about Ruthie?"

"Whta about her?"

"Dude, it's one thing to have a baby with this girl but to get married to her when you don't even love her"

"It's what's right for Aaron"

"For Aaron? Are you crazy?"

"Mac, let's not get into this tonight. I just want to enjoy this feeling"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk about it then"

"Okay, night"


	2. Chapter 2

_Lyrics by Mozilla_

By the end of the week, Ruthie had returned to Glen Oak. Of course, it had been a struggle on both sides and she was currently residing in Lucy and Kevin's house, but she was back.

That same week, Eric and Annie had called a family meeting and Lucy, Kevin, Mary, Carlos, Matt, Sarah, Martin, Sandy, and Ruthie were all waiting to hear the news. The children were all at Lucy and Kevin with T-bone.

"So what's going on Dad?" Matt finally asked as the family had finished greeting one another and had settled down in a noisy heap on the floor and the couches.

"Well I have some bad news" Eric began as the door flew open and Simon called out "I missed my flight! Am I too late?"

Eric smiled tenderly at his son before engulfing him in a hug and replied "You're just in time" and with that he looked at his family and said "I have an enlarged heart and the doctor is giving me one year to live"

_Ruthie POV_

I watched as everyone looked at my dad in shock and then it went chaotic. Matt and Sarah jumped up spouting off medical research and doctors off people they knew, while Mary promptly burst into tears and went off into the kitchen.

Lucy then jumped up and grabbed my arm pulling me into the dining room.

"Did you know ahead of time" she asked me as I nodded and replied "Yes, Dad finally told me why I had to come back and I did"

"How are you doing?" she asked me as I shrugged. I wasn't doing well but we all weren't doing well. There was never a time I thought that my dad would die before I graduated college.

"Are you okay with the whole Martin and Sandy thing?"

"That they are engaged?" I asked as I prayed that my facial expression would give nothing away.

"Yes. Also I promised them I would be the celebrant at their wedding"

"That's nice of you" I woodenly replied before the realization of the meaning hit me.

My father would most likely die before my high school graduation and Martin was going to marry Sandy. He was actually going to spend the rest of his life with someone other than me. I wasn't stupid, I knew that he would never see me for anything but a friend but I thought some time apart would help. Obviously it didn't.

That was when the tears started flowing. I choked back my cry of distress but Lucy heard me as she wrapped her arms around me and whispered "You're stronger than this. You are stronger than all of us. I promise you, we will get through this together"

I mumbled back something incoherently when Simon walked in and saw us. He immediately took Lucy's place as he nodded that she should go back inside the living room.

After a few minutes I stepped out of Simon's embrace and hastily wiped the tears from my cheeks.

Simon smiled before saying "I'm going to stay here for the year and if you want you can live with me."

"Really?" I asked feeling overwhelmed. I loved staying with Lucy but I knew that once the reality of my dad's news hit everyone, they would start focusing on other things like a wedding. I definitely did not want to be anywhere near that.

"Sure. I'll talk to Mom and Dad about it, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Simon"

"No problem" he replied as he smiled and walked out. I took a deep breath and walked out of the house. I needed to think.

_Martin POV_

I watched as Lucy grabbed Ruthie and pulled her out of the living room and then watched Simon followed. I also noticed that Simon did not look at Sandy while she spent the whole looking at him. It didn't bother me as much as it should have.

At that moment my cell phone rang and I saw that it was Mac calling. I excused myself and walked outside.

"What's up?"

"Where are you? I thought we were going to speak about this marriage thing"

"We are but Rev. Camden and Mrs. Camden just returned from Scotland and they made their announcement"

"So are they getting a divorce?"

"No. Did Ruthie call you as well?"

"Actually I called her, just to see how she was doing and she told me that she worried about them coming. Did they bring her back?"

"Yes they did"

"Good and how is she?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't really had a chance to speak alone. I've been busy with Sandy and Aaron and she needed to get ready for school and..."

"Well does she seem happy?"

"Well Mr. Camden has been told that he has a year to live, so I don't think so. She has just been unnaturally quiet"

"Interesting. So can you meet me? I'm at the church"

"What are you doing there?"

"I've been following Ruthie and that's where she went in"

"So why did you just ask me all those questions? Obviously you can see for yourself how she is doing"

"You are right. You also are blind"

"Blind? About?"

"Ruthie. She's gorgeous"

"I never said she wasn't gorgeous. I thought we were focusing on her feelings not her physical attributes"

"What ever, come on down soon"

"Okay."

"Oh and Martin?"

"Yes?"

"How did Ruthie take the news?"

"She seemed fine with it"

Mac chuckled as I impatiently sighed "what is so funny?"

"You really are blind"

By the time I had reached the church I could see Mac sitting in the back and I heard the piano playing and someone singing softly. The voice was pure and strong yet not very loud.

"Who's that?' I asked as I took a seat next to Mac.

"Why don't you sit and listen and then I'll tell you"

_It's almost like you had it planned  
It's like you smiled and shook my hand and said  
"Hey, I'm about to screw you over, big time"  
And what was I supposed to do?  
I was stuck in between you and a hard place  
We won't talk about the hard place _

But I don't blame you anymore  
That's too much pain to store  
It left me half dead  
Inside my head  
And boy, looking back I see  
I'm not the girl I used to be  
When I lost my mind  
It saved my life

It's how you wanted it to be  
It's like you played a joke on me  
And I lost a friend  
In the end  
And I think that I cried for days  
But now that seems light years away  
And I'm never going back  
To who I was

"So who do you think she's singing about?" Mac asked me as I rolled my eyes and replied "How am I supposed to know? I don't even know who is singing"

Mac looked at me and replied "It's Ruthie. You really are blind" and punched my arm.

"Ow" I said loudly as I rubbed my arm. Immediately the song stopped and Ruthie Called "Anyone here?" Mac held my mouth as I was about to respond and waited until the music began playing again before he said "Listen to the words and then we'll talk tomorrow about this whole wedding fiasco" and walked out.

_  
Cause I don't blame you anymore  
That's too much pain to store  
It left me half dead  
Inside my head  
And boy, looking back I see  
I'm not the girl I used to be  
When I lost my mind  
It saved my life _

I think I cried for days  
But now that seems light years away  
And I'm never going back  
To who I was

Cause I don't blame you anymore  
That's too much pain to store  
It left me half dead  
Inside my head  
And boy, looking back I see  
I'm not the girl I used to be  
When I lost my mind  
It saved my life

That life seems like light years away  
Light years away  
And that life seems like light years away  
Light years away

Once the music stopped, I hid in my spot as I watched Ruthie stand up and wipe some tears from her cheeks before blowing her nose. Boy I really was blind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lyrics by Bethany Joy Lenz and Saving Jane_

_Martin POV_

The next couple of days were pretty busy with all of the Camden's rearranging their lives in order to spend more time with Rev. Camden.

Matt and Sarah had decided that they would stay the year in Glen Oak. They both requested transfers and moved in with Sarah's parents as they looked for places to live.

Mary and Carlos did the same and moved down the street a couple of houses away from Lucy and Kevin. Simon also moved into an apartment with two bedrooms and Ruthie moved out of Lucy's house and moved in with Simon.

I was surprised that the Camden's had allowed her to do that but it seemed as though they were all walking on egg shells around Ruthie and while I was curious to find out why I didn't want to mess up the tentative friendship Ruthie and I had began.

Though our friendship differed in the way we communicated I found myself telling Ruthie things I would have hesitated to share with her a year ago. Every time I believe I have a grasp on who Ruthie is as a person she surprises me. I have to admit I like that fact about her.

Of course I never mention the fact that I follow her when she makes her way to the church three times a week and if she notices that I sit in the back she seems content not to say anything.

The next couple of weeks went by as a pattern. During the day, I went to class and spent time with Aaron and listened to Sandy as she droned on about flowers, the menu, and seating arrangements and then I would find my self at the church listening to Ruthie play.

Some nights she would play something cheerful and upbeat but most days the music was heartbreakingly sad and beautiful.

"She's going to be mad when she realizes that you are stalking her" a voice said near my ear as I jumped up to see Matt standing over me smirking.

"What are you talking about?" I coolly asked even though my heart was pounding.

"You know what I'm talking about. I've watched you follow her here for the past two weeks"

"Maybe I was here praying besides just because this is a church doesn't mean she's safe"

"So you are just trying to protect her huh?" Matt asked as I nodded empathically and replied "Exactly"

"Well stop it. She has enough brothers doing that for her. Now I am going to give you some advice and you can take it or leave it. You are an engaged man and Ruthie still has feelings for you, so stop following her around. Don't give her false hope"

"I haven't encouraged her if that is what you are insinuating" I hissed hotly as Matt smirked and replied "You haven't exactly acted as though this wedding that my family is helping to plan is going to happen as well. Simon has met the florist more times than you"

"Really?" I asked a bit dazed. I hadn't really noticed that Simon had been around as much. It was probably because I tried to avoid him at all costs. However if he was actually involved in the wedding…why wouldn't Sandy have mention that to me?

"Why don't you go home and find out" Matt suggested as he read the look of confusion on my face. I nodded in agreement and then stood up as Matt said "Look if you don't love Sandy then don't marry her. It's that easy"

I snorted in response before replying "It's not that easy. We have a baby together. I made a promise to her. I can't just take that away because I don't love her. In time I may like her"

"In time you may like her?" Matt repeated horrified at my confession before continuing "If you are not in love with Sandy or even like her why are you doing this? You need to stop it"

"I know but…" as I tried to find the words to explain my thoughts to Matt I heard Ruthie singing the song she had sung last week. The haunting melody that had kept me up for half the night

_Woe is me  
Something dramatic like that  
I could be Ophelia_

_Loves labor lost before it began  
I'm not trying to be clever  
I'm just saying what I am  
Ophelia_

_Oh I'm turning over will  
And I'm cleaning up this holy mess I've made_

_Everything is fine  
Everything's okay  
Everybody loves a fool  
Everybody walks away  
Everybody walks away_

_Ooh my love  
Ooh lies  
This has been such a sad affair  
Such a sad affair  
Oh and here I go again  
I'm sinking in my faithlessness and fear _

_Everything is fine  
Everything's okay  
Everybody loves a fool  
Everybody walks away  
Everybody walks away_

_Oh I'm turning over will  
And I'm cleaning up this holy mess I've made  
I... I wanna feel your arms around me  
I wanna know your love is real  
I wanna give you all you've given to me  
But I'm still afraid to kneel to you_

_Woe is me  
something dramatic like that  
I could be Ophelia _

"Lucy was right. You are in love with her" Matt finally said as I looked at him and replied "In love? I'm not in love with Sandy"

"Well I know that and you know that but Sandy doesn't know that" Matt replied grumpily and then said "although I wasn't talking about Sandy, I was talking about Ruthie"

"What about Ruthie?" I asked him as I looked at him and he shook his head in annoyance and replied "My dad mentioned that you were smart but quite honestly I don't think you are very bright. You are in love with Ruthie"

_Here we again_ I thought as I rolled my eyes and replied "Yes I do love Ruthie but I am not in love with her"

"Sure you're not" Matt finally said as he stood up and said "Well you should probably go before she sees you"

I nodded and stood up and walked out the church shaking my head. _The Camden's and their crazy thoughts!_

The next couple of weeks went by uneventful until I realized that something seemed to be missing from my life. For a while I thought I was just missing my mom but then I realized that I hadn't really speny any time with Ruthie after that day Matt had accused me of being in love with her. By staying away from her I was silently acknowledging that maybe he was right.

With that thought in mind I drove down to the high school to wait for Ruthie. Twenty minutes after the dismissal bell rang, I saw her walking out the door, the sunlight highlighting her curly locks. As I walked towards her she smiled and then asked "Did we have plans today?"

"No, I just thought it would be fun to hang out"

"Oh, that was nice of you but I kind of have plans" she replied as she continued walking.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" I asked as she stopped and looked up at me, considering the thought. She then shrugged and replied "I guess so"

"Cool, hop in" I replied as I opened the passenger side door for her and walked around to the driver's side.

"So where to?"

"The Glen Oak recording studio" she replied as she turned the radio station to another station.

"I was listening to that"

"And now you're not" she replied before sticking her tongue out at me and turning back to look out the paasenger side window.

"So how's school going for you? Junior year was really hard for me"

"It's not bad but I'm not a junior, I'm a senior"

"Excuse me?" I asked as we stopped at the red light and she turned to smile at me before explaining "I had a lot of extra credits when I was in Scotland and when I came back here, the principal told me I could graduate a year early and considering the situation with Dad... I just want him at my graduation you know?"

"Yeah I do" I quietly replied as we parked the car and got out. We walked inside where a tall blond boy was waiting.

"You're late" he said as Ruthie rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek before saying "Noah this is Martin. Martin, Noah"

"Hi" I said as Noah nodded at me before turning to Ruthie and saying "Love, you know I adore looking at your cute buttoned face but time is money and we are wasting it"

"I know, I'm sorry" Ruthie replied as she shot an apologetic smile at me and walked into the recording studio.

"So Martin?" Noah began as I looked at him

"Yes?"

"When is the wedding?"

"In a month" I replied surprised that Ruthie had told him that.

"Have you found a singer and band yet?"

"No why?"

"I have someone who would be perfect"

"Who were you thinking of?" I asked as he just smiled and turned his attention to the booth where Ruthie was putting on her headphones and made the sign to cue the music.

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?  
Lying in the grass alone and wasted  
Nothing's how it used to be_

_I wanna be the first to call and tell you  
Yesterday I heard the news  
I hear you oughtta be congratulated  
So I guess that's what I'll do_

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

_Listen to the sound of my head pounding  
Wish that it was make-believe  
Praying for the skies to open up and  
Wash away your memory_

_I can walk around with a pretty face on  
Even when I'm black and blue  
What's the point in telling everybody  
I'm not over you._

"What's the matter? You haven't heard her sing before?" Noah asked me as I shook my head and said "No I know she can sing, it's just she sings about such personal things"

"Well that singers do, they share their emotions and desires. It's what makes them great. They sing aboout things that people feel"

"Yes, I guess I just realize that I really don't know Ruthie. We use to be really great friends and lately I feel I'm just losing her"

"Well you should probably try to fix that problem, if your fiancee is okay with that of course"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

Noah laughed at bit as he looked at me and replied "Whether you realize this or not, Ruthie is beautiful and she is a wonderful person. Any guy that she choses is one lucky guy"

I looked closely at him as I started panicking. _Was he in love with Ruthie?_

Noah turned his attention back to Ruthie and contiuned making notes on his pad.

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

_Cry about the love we used to have  
Cry that I won't ever get you back_

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?_

_I'm so happy for you_

_I could cry_

_Yeah, I'm so elated_

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_I'm so happy for you_

_So, so happy for you_

_I don't think about you every night_

_Before I close my eyes_

_I'm so happy for you baby,_

_I could cry._

Noah then gave her the thumbs up sign as she went straight into the next song

_I__t's too late to say you're sorry  
You've been gone from here too long  
I hope you found what you were missing  
Cause I don't miss you here at all_

_And it's too bad that I'm not crying for you baby,  
Don't be sad, cause I've been fine without you lately_

_I'm saving my breath  
I'm saving my tears  
I'm saving my life for something  
Better than these years  
I've lost too much time  
Crying over you  
Don't look so surprised that I've  
Got better things to do  
Who's cryin now?_

_There's so many nights I wasted  
I was waiting for your call  
Did you think I'd wait forever?  
I guess you don't know me at all_

_And I told you if you left you would regret it  
Thinking I would take you back, but you don't get it_

_There's something you should know  
I finally let you go  
It had to end somehow  
Tell me who's cryin now_

"You need a little more edge on the last refrain love, but other than that it's golden"

Ruthie beamed at his praise before launching herself in his arms as he twirled her around. I cleared my throat and they hastily broke apart and Ruthie smiled at me and said "Well I need to get home and finish homework"

"No problem love, I'll call you a little later. Maybe we'll go get some dessert or something"

"Okay that would be fine. I'll most likely be at my parents for dinner if you want to stop by"

"Okay, I'll try to make it. Nice meeting you" Noah finally said to me as we walked out.

"You too" I replied.

Once we were in the car I asked "So are you and Noah an item?"

"Gosh no, can you imagine Mom and Dad's faces if they thought so? They would have a fit" she started laughing and then stopped and thought about it. "Well they might be okay about it, they do like him"

"They do?" I asked perplexed as Ruthie nodded

"How old is he?"

"20 and totally talented"

"and you're 16"

"Yes Dad I am but I'll be 17 in December, which is only a few weeks away"

"I guess" I said rejectedly as I drove in the Camden's driveway.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Ruthie asked as we got out and saw Sandy waiting for us outside. She did not look very pleased.

"Oh oh" Ruthie mumbled under her breath as she shot me an apologetic smile and said a tentative hi to Sandy.

"Hey" I said as Sandy looked at me and said "Where were you?"

"With Ruthie, why?"

"Of course you were with Ruthie, you spend so much time with her you may as well marry her instead of me"

"Sandy what are you talking about and where is Aaron?"

"Aaron! of course he is your first concern"

"Well he is my son" I retorted as she snorted a bit and I asked "Sandy what is going on? What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Martin you missed our appointment with the caterer today"

"Oh" I said softly as Sandy rolled her eyes and repeated bitterly "oh. Luckily Simon offered to go with me and helped me to make some choices"

"Sandy look..I'm..."

"Martin, maybe we should go somewhere and talk"

_That totally did not sound too positive_. I thought as I nodded and followed her to my car.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ruthie_

"Hey did you have dinner yet?" I asked my mom as I walked in.

"Not yet, how was rehearsal?"

"Pretty good, Martin gave me a ride and stayed"

"He did?" my mom asked as she looked surprised and I asked "Why was Sandy here? She seemed really mad"

"She was, Martin missed the appointment with the caterers today"

"Oh" I replied feeling bad for Martin and sorry for Sandy.

"So she had to choose everything herself?"

"No Simon went with her"

"Hmm" I said out loud as my mom looked at me and asked "Why do you say that?"

I shrugged as I sat at the counter and replied "Well they spend a lot of time together and she comes over almost every night"

"With Aaron?" my mom asked as I nodded.

"Has Martin ever come over?"

"Not unless I call him" I replied as I opened up my AP calculus book. Math was currently kicking my butt.

A few minutes later my dad came in with Sam and David.

"Ruthie" they joyously yelled as I gave them each a hug and hugged my dad.

"How are you?" I asked him as he smiled and replied "Today was a good day. The boys and I went to the zoo"

"That must have been fun" I replied as he looked at me and smiled "it was"

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes"

It was interesting to see how my whole family met up at our house even though we never vocally agreed on doing it. It was nice being together even if we all couldn't fit at the table.

Close to dessert, Noah walked in holding a box in his hand.

"You're just in time for dessert" I informed him as he sat down next to me. He smiled before saying "wonderful and I bought cheesecake for everyone and fresh fruit for you Rev. Camden"

"Thanks so much Noah" my dad replied sarcastically as everyone laughed. I had to admit that Noah fit right in with everyone in our family. He was totally at home and great with everyone. It also didn't hurt that he was model gorgeous and intelligent, plus that sexy British accent! What a great catch.

"I need help with calculus" I said to him when everyone had finished dessert and had moved to the living room.

"Alright love, let's get started and then I'll drive you home" Noah replied with a smile and I got up to retrieve my book.

_Meanwhile……………………………………………………………_

_Martin POV_

The ride over to Sandy's apartment was quiet. Once I parked the car she jumped out and we walked straight to the living room.

"You never answered my question" I finally said as Sandy stared at me.

"What question was that?"

"Where is Aaron?"

"He's with Mac"

"Mac? Mac, as my friend, Mac?"

"Yes, we ran into him and he wanted to help so…"

"What do you mean we ran into him?"

"Simon and I"

"Oh" I said as I sat down.

"Martin, we should call the wedding off"

"Call the wedding off? Why? What's the matter?"

"Are you being serious right now? We should call off the wedding because you don't love me"

I opened my mouth to protest but then closed it, what was the use of saying something that was not true?

"Well you don't love me" I shot back as Sandy sighed and replied "You're right. I don't love you. I just wanted to get married. I wanted to have a family and a dad for Aaron. I wanted to do something right for once, but now…everything has changed. You have changed and I have changed and Simon's home…"

"Oh, so this is where it's coming from. Simon is back so you don't need to settle for someone less, right? Well sorry to burst your bubble but he is only here for the year"

"A lot can happen in a year" Sandy replied as I snorted loudly and she looked at me and replied "A lot can happen in a year Martin. Look at Ruthie and yourself"

"What does Ruthie have to do with this?"

"You tell her every thing; you tell her more than you tell me. You two have this weird thing about you, almost as though you are two halves and together you make a whole"

"That's utterly ridiculous" I replied as Sandy badgered on "You think so? Then explain this to me. Explain to me how it is possible that you two can finish each other's sentences?"

"So? That doesn't mean anything"

"It doesn't?" Sandy challenged as she went on "Last week on Sunday when we were at Simon's, you were both making a sandwich"

"Really Sandy..." I began but she cut me off "Let me finish. You two were making a sandwich and you were standing side by side, not speaking and when you reach for the bread, she handed you the peanut butter, when she went to spread the jelly on her sandwich you automatically handed her the knife"

"So we know how to make sandwiches without speaking! Big surprise. We lived together for two whole years; we use to make our sandwiches for school"

"Martin you just don't get it, so I will spell it out for you. I am not going to marry a man that's in love with someone else. I won't. I deserve better than that"

"Okay so we don't get married, but I will always be in your life Sandy. We have a child together"

"That's where you are wrong Martin" Sandy replied so softly I sat back down.

"What did you just say?"

"I said you were wrong" Sandy repeated and then looked me in the face "you are not a father"

"How can I not be a father?" I asked as my heart started rapidly beating

"Because Aaron is not your biological child"

I walked straight out without saying a word. My heart was racing and I felt as though any second Sandy would run after me and tell me she was joking. I looked at my car clock and realized that is was 9:30. I started driving and when I reached Simon's apartment complex, I rang the buzzer.

"Hello" a voice questioned

"It's not too late to come up is it" I asked, my voice about to break.

"No I'll buzz you in"

A few minuted later I got out the elevator where Ruthie was waiting for me with the door opened. She took one look at my face and gave me a hug as I hugged her back. I tightened my hold on her and said softly "He's not mine" before I began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

When we pulled apart she took my hand and led me inside. Simon was home, watching some TV show on and when he saw my face, jumped up and asked "Are you okay?"

I was about to reply when Ruthie interrupted me and said "Martin just received some bad news. He's going to sit down and then I'll drive him home"

Simon just nodded as I sat down on the couch and held my head in my hands. How in the world did I go from being a father to not being a father? Why didn't she tell me earlier? If I wasn't the father, who was? I thought that Sandy was trying to change.

What would have happened if we did get married? At that moment I missed my mom so much that it hurt to breathe. Perhaps I should go see Mrs. Camden. She always made me feel better.

A few minutes later, Ruthie was next to me as she handed me a mug of tea. I numbly took it while she anxiously watched me and soothingly ran her hands up and down my back, which surprisingly helped me to feel better.

Once the tea was finished, she took it out of my hand and placed it on the coffee table before taking my larger hand in her smaller hand. I looked at her and smiled. Maybe I didn't need to see Mrs. Camden after all.

An hour later, Simon walked out of his room with his jacket on. "Are you going somewhere?" Ruthie asked as Simon looked at me and then replied "Yes. Martin feel free to stay here tonight because I may not be back"

"Is dad okay?" I heard the desperate edge in Ruthie's voice as Simon smiled at her and said "Dad is fine, I'm not going there"

"Oh" she replied as comprehension dawned on her face. I looked at both of them in amazement. Why was it okay for Ruthie and Simon to have a non verbal communication but wrong for Ruthie and myself?

Once Simon was gone, Ruthie moved closer and curled up next to me as I smiled. It was her way of letting me know that she was cold. It was something we used to do when I was living with them.

Usually on the weekends, if I didn't have a game and wasn't out we would sit and watch old movies, eating popcorn, and just talk. It was because of that we became such close friends and so comfortable around one another, that is until I had to tell her that Sandy was pregnant with my child.

I placed my arm around her shoulder, drawing her nearer to my side.

"So did you scream and yell?" she finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"No. I just walked out. I think I was mostly in shock"

"I can't believe it. Maybe she was joking"

"I thought so too, I mean it's one thing to call off the wedding…"

"She called off the wedding?" Ruthie repeated as she lifted her head off my shoulder and stared at me in disbelief.

"Well yeah.. Why do you sound so disappointed?"

"Because Noah promised me I would get to sing at it. I could have totally used the money"

"Oh, well sorry to burst your bubble. I'll still pay you if you need it that badly" I repeated pouting slightly as Ruthie smiled before asking "Are you pouting Brewer? You know that's my territory"

"I happen to be good at it"

"Not as good as me"

"But better than Noah right?" I asked as she looked at me seriously before replying "you're better at everything in my book" I blushed at the look of intensity in her eyes when she said that and she seemed to notice that the mood has suddenly shifted from banter to seriousness.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" I asked at last as she laughed bitterly and replied "Ice cream for the little girl, huh? We're back to that again"

"Back to what?" I asked defensively as I continued "I happen to love ice cream as much as you do"

"How about we got get some coffee"

"Coffee stunts your growth and since you are already short you probably shouldn't drink it"

"Hey I prefer being called petite; it sounds much better than short"

"Whatever squirt, let's go" as I got up to leave.

"One day Brewer you are going to have to realize that I am not a little girl anymore" Ruthie called after me as she locked the door behind us.

"Trust me I already know" I mumbled as we stepped into the elevator together.

When we reached the coffee place Ruthie looked around for a table while I went to order our drinks. As we were sitting we heard a familiar voice "Hey what are you two doing here? I thought for sure you'd be home"

"Thanks Mac" I dryly replied as Ruthie stood up to give Mac a hug.

"So, how are you?' he asked as he looked at me in concern. I fought the urge to laugh. Mac was hardly serious and our friendship consisted mainly of talking about baseball and Mac's poor taste in women.

"I'm still in shock" I admitted as the two of them exchanged a look. Ruthie's cell rang and we all jumped in shock as she said "It's my dad. I'll be back"

Once she was out of earshot, Mac said "I know you and Aaron bonded but this is your second chance with Ruthie"

"My second chance? Ruthie and I are friends"

"Of course you are, that's why you went straight to her instead of me"

"Well she is my best friend"

"Ouch that was a low blow" Mac replied holding his chest as I burst out laughing.

"Well I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humor and since you are in such great hands, I'm going to take your car and go home. I have school tomorrow"

"Okay" I replied as she leaned over to kiss Mac on the cheek and then gave me a hug before saying "Call me if you need your car before 3:00" and waved at us, walking out.

"Hey could you give me a ride since I don't have a car?"

"Sure and you know why?" Mac asked as I rolled my eyes and then said "No why?"

"Because of the fact that Ruthie runs your life and you don't even realize it. It's quite hilarious"

"No she doesn't"

"Okay so you just let your friends take your car without asking?"

I was about to reply when I realized he was right, I never allowed anyone to drive my car and with Ruthie, there was no question about it.

"So maybe it's because she's a girl and keeps it clean"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Brewer" Mac replied as we stood up and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lyrics by Saving Jane_

_Ruthie_

The next morning when I woke up, I could hear voices in the kitchen. I walked out to see Simon, Sandy and Aaron sitting at the breakfast table talking.

"Morning" I called out as I went to my secret hiding space in search of my favorite cereal.

"Martin finished that last night, Ruth" Simon said as they watched me furiously search for it.

"What? He did? How come I didn't notice?" I asked

"You had fallen asleep" Simon replied laughing slightly as Aaron began gurgling as well.

Sandy smiled at Aaron and then looked at me and asked "How is Martin? I tried calling a couple of times but he doesn't pick up"

"He's has his days" I replied quietly as I grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and sat down.

10 minutes later, we heard a knock at the door and as I was about to get it Sandy said "Sit down and finish. I'll get it"

"Thanks Sandy" I replied gratefully as I played with Aaron's feet and watched him shriek with delight. A few moments later we heard Martin's voice say "I'll wait outside"

I looked at Simon in alarm and went to the front door where Sandy looked miserable and Martin was frowning.

"Hey I didn't think you were coming this morning" I said lightly as I tried to ease the obvious tension. Sandy smiled at me as she hurried back to the kitchen.

Martin scowled and replied "I finished your cereal last night so I thought I would take you to breakfast before school starts"

"and you will be replacing the cereal as well" I sternly said as he smiled a genuine smile and replied "One step ahead of you" holding the box in front of him.

"Oh I love you" I said excitedly as Martin chuckled and replied "I know"

"Not you" I replied back scowling "I meant my Lucky Charms" and laughed when he flashed me his puppy dog look.

"We're leaving" I called out as Simon replied "have a great day you two"

"Thanks" I replied since it was obvious that Martin was not going to say anything at all.

Once we were in the car, I said "you are going to have to speak to her sometime. She is over all the time and.."

"Is Simon the father?" Martin interupted abruptly

"What? I don't know. No one has told me anything and it's not like they are dating" I replied as i switched the radio station to a song I liked.

"Not yet anyway" Martin replied as he pulled into our favorite breakfast spot and opened the car door for me before continuing "but let's not talk about them for the moment. Let's focus on something more pleasant"

"Okay" I agreed

"Your birthday is coming up in two days, any ideas on what you want?" He asked as he opened the restaurant door for me.

_You_ I thought in my head and said out loud "Well dinner would be a good start"

"Have your parents said anything about it?" he asked

"Not yet but we always have a birthday dinner" I replied as I made a face thinking of how my parents would certainly try to embarrass me to no end.

"Do you think you might be able to clear away the weekend?"

"The whole weekend?" My birthday fell on a Friday this year.

"Well Friday night till Sunday night"

"Sure" I replied and then asked "Are you coming to my dinner?"

"Of course I am" he automatically replied

"Even if Sandy and Aaron will be there?" I wanted to be sure. The last thing I wanted was to be disappointed on my birthday.

"Will she be there?" he asked as the hostess seated us.

"Most likely, Simon might bring her and I do like her, most of the times. She is way better than Rose"

"I suppose I don't have to talk to her" Martin said as I nodded in agreement.

We didn't speak when the food came and Martin seemed to be in his own world which was fine with me. I had finally finished a song that I thought was perfect and Noah had agreed with me until he realized the song was about Martin.

He insisted that he wouldn't add it on the CD we were making until I sang it to Martin. I had refused at first until I realized just how great the song was.

"Where are you right now?" I heard Martin ask me as I looked into his eyes.

"I'm thinking about a song I just finished" I replied as he nodded and said "Maybe I could hear it?" I smiled at him and said "Sure. How about after school?"

"I have practice till 5:00. I could meet you at the studio"

"Meet me at the church instead" I replied as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I want it to be a surprise for Noah" I explained as he replied "okay"

Later that evening I was randomly playing when Martin walked in and sat down near the piano.

"It's weird that you are sitting in front when you use to sit all the way in the back" I commented to him.

Martin had the grace to blush before replying "You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to embarrass you and for all I knew you could have been praying" Martin laughed as I looked at him. He seemed tired. "How was practice?"

"Brutal"

"You didn't have to come"

"I told you I would"

"I know, but I would have said no if I thought you would have been tired"

"Its fine, I haven't heard you sing in a while."

"Okay, but let me know your honest opinion" I finally said

"Alright" Martin promised as I began playing

_Words fall out of my mouth  
And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying  
Everybody wants your time  
I'm just dreaming out loud,  
I can't have you for mine and I know it  
I just wanna watch you shine._

_Tripping up on my tongue,  
It's all over my face and I'm racing  
Gotta get away from you  
Burning all the way home,  
Try to put it to bed but it chases  
Every little thing I do_

_When the light falls on your face,  
Don't let it change you  
When the stars get in your eyes,_  
_Don't let them blind you._

_Martin POV_

When Ruthie finished the verse she smiled at me and then went on as I watched in amazement. She was beautiful and in love with Noah. I should have seen it. No wonder she didn't want to be at the studio. And the Camden's loved him. I saw the way the treated him, as though he was their son.

_You're beautiful  
Just the way you are  
And I love it all  
Every line, and every scar  
And I wish that I could make you see  
This is where you ought to be,  
Come down to me._

_Spell it out in a song,  
Bet you never catch on to my weakness  
I'm singing every word for you.  
Here I'm thinking I'm sly  
Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe  
You're thinking what I'm thinking too_

_When you see it on my face,  
Don't let it shake you  
I know better than to try and  
Take you with me._

By the time she finished I had tears in my eyes. "Was it horrible?" she asked as I replied "No it was beautiful"

"Then why are you crying?" she asked sounding perplexed.

I shrugged and looked away "I don't know, sometimes, lately, I miss my mom so much. I love my dad but he's…a dad, you know? When I told him about Sandy he just said that at least I had a chance to do what I wanted now without thinking about a child."

"Well he's right" Ruthie replied as she sat next to me and held my hand.

"I know but..I don't know."

She waited patiently while I tried to compose myself and I gave her a shaky smile and suggested "Want to get dinner?"

"We could go to my house. My mom said they were eating dinner later"

"I really don't want to be around a lot of people tonight"

"Okay" she replied easily and said "So we're cooking at your place or mine?"

"Mine" I responded back and she looked at me carefully and replied "Okay, let's go"


	7. Chapter 7

_Ruthie POV_

Once we got to Martin's apartment, I went straight to the fridge to see what he had. He leaned on the wall watching me as he lazily asked "what are you searching for?"

"Food" I replied as Martin laughed at me before picking up the phone and ordering a large pie.

As we waited for the pizza to arrive, I took my homework out and started working on it. A few minutes later I glanced over at Martin to see what he was doing and he was staring intently at the textbook in front of him as he jotted notes on the pad.

It was moments like this that made all the pain I had suffered worth it. Martin was the only guy I could sit with in silence and feel comfortable about it.

The doorbell rang, 45 minutes later jarring us out of our homework and Martin got up to pay the delivery man, while I took out plates and glasses and set them on the coffee table in the living room.

We each took a slice of pizza and sat down to watch some baseball game that Martin had turned on. A few minutes into the second inning I grabbed the stack of magazines that I purposely kept at Martin's and began thumbing through them.

Halfway through the fourth inning, Martin finally noticed that I was not watching the game and said "Did you want to watch something else?"

"No I'm fine" I replied with a smile. It was nice to see him smile and relax, considering that his whole life changed a few days ago.

At 10:00, when the game finally was over I said "I need to get home. I didn't realize it was this late. I have to get up early tomorrow to prepare for my presentation"

"Why don't you stay here and I'll drop you off tomorrow at school" Martin suggested, not even looking at me as he carried the dishes to the sink.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose…" I began as Martin cut me off and said "of course I'm sure. You can take my bed and I'll take the couch" I didn't know what to say, I mean Martin was totally not acting like himself.

"Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll call Simon. You have your stuff here so you may as well stay" he said finally as I yawned and said "Okay" and made my way to his bathroom.

As I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I remembered the first time I had stayed over.

_Flashback_

_It had been a week after we returned home from Scotland and I was still reeling from the fact that my dad had a year to live and Martin and Sandy were going to get married. _

_It had been an awful day and I was dreading going to my house because Simon had to go out of town and my mother was worried about me staying by myself. Martin had happened to be there when I threw the biggest temper tantrum in history._

"_I can't believe you still think I'm a baby! I went half way around the world by myself and could have done anything and you wouldn't know and you want me to stay here because Simon isn't home?"_

"_Ruthie, it's just for two nights"_

"_Two nights living here mother, close to…" and I had stopped when I realized I was going to say the reason I couldn't stay home._

"_You can stay with me" Martin had offered as I smiled at him. My mother, on the other hand, looked almost alarmed._

"_That's very kind Martin but I really don't think that's appropriate.."_

"_Why not?" I demanded "Martin has lived with us for two years and he's like my brother"_

"_but he's not your brother" my mother had replied and just as I was going to say something else me Dad intervened and said "Annie, why don't you let her go."_

"_Eric.. are you.." but it was too late because I flew towards my dad and kissed his cheek "Thanks Daddy"_

"_You must call at night and we must see you both for dinner" Mt dad said as Martin and I agreed and I grabbed my bag and headed towards the car._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory. The first night we stayed up all night long, watching scary movies and by the time we were ready to go to bed I was too scared and Martin had to sleep on the floor of his bedroom that night.

After that week, I found myself sometimes staying over and then I started leaving things here, wondering if Sandy ever noticed or if Martin even cared that I was taking up space in his apartment.

The only difference about tonight was that he invited me over. I usually had to invite myself. So what exactly did that mean? On top of that, where was he taking me that would require us staying over two nights in a row? It was all very confusing.

When I got out I noticed that Martin had already pulled the sheets back for me and was getting some blankets from his closet.

"Are you sure you don't want the bed? I can take the couch"

"Ruthie it's fine. Night"

"Good night" I replied before giving him a hug and jumping into his bed. As I tried to get comfortable I sighed, the bed smelled entirely of Martin. This was just another reminder of how close I was yet still so far away.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon frying. Once I took a shower and got dressed, I walked into the kitchen where Martin was scrambling eggs.

"Dinner and Breakfast? I'm a lucky girl"

"yes you are" Martin replied with a wink as I sat down and took a sip of orange juice.

"So I was thinking" Martin began as he set a plate in front of me and sat across from me "That we could go to the movies tonight"

"To see?" I asked as I took a bite of my eggs

"Your choice"

"My choice?"

"Sure" he easily replied as he took a sip of his juice.

"Really?" I asked surprised as Martin laughed before replying "Why do you keep asking that? Yes really"

"Okay, I'm meeting Noah later and then I'm going to have dinner at Mom and Dad's. You should come"

"Do you think Sandy will be there?"

"I don't know maybe"

"I'll think about it" he said at last and I nodded in satisfaction. Whenever Martin said that it was usually a yes.

After school, I met Noah at the coffee shop as went over the logistics of a possible CD. He finally said after "So love, tomorrow is the big day huh?"

"Yes it is" I replied happily as he laughed.

"17 is a great age" Noah went on as I looked at him and asked "I guess so"

"It really is and 17 isn't as young at 16, you know?"

"Yes that's true" I replied as Noah cleared his throat and said "So Friday is dinner with the family right?"

"Yes that's the plan" I replied as I took a sip of my vanilla latte.

"So maybe we can do something on Saturday?"

"Oh that would be fun but I have plans"

"No worries love, how about Sunday then?"

"I won't be free till late and I have school on Monday"

"Alright, perhaps I'll see you tonight then"

"Okay and if not we can always have breakfast tomorrow morning since I don't have school tomorrow"

"Sounds like a plan"

Just then my cell rang and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, where are you?" It was Martin

"I'm at the coffee shop with Noah, we were going over some things"

"Did you need a ride home?"

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble"

"No, I just got out of practice. Do you mind stopping at my place before going to dinner?"

"Nope"

"Cool, I'll see you in fifteen minutes"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" he replied before hanging up.

"Was that Martin?" Noah asked me as I replied "yes"

"Well I'll see you tonight or tomorrow love"

"Alright have a nice night" I replied as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Martin walked in his baseball uniform looking sweaty, dirty, and hot. He smiled when he saw me and took my bag from me.

"Practice was fun?' I asked as he rolled his eyes and replied "Coach is killing us and we are in the off season"

"Well he probably wants to make sure you guys are ready for the season"

"I suppose" Martin replied as we got into the car and drove to his place. Once we got there, Martin handed me a key.

"What's this?" I asked as he took his shoes off and was in the process of taking off his shirt.

"It's a key"

"Duh, I know that. What key is it for?"

"It's for here. You're over here more than Simon's so you might as well have a key. This way you can come over whenever you want to"

"Really?" I asked as Martin rolled his eyes and replied "Ruthie, half your stuff is here. It just makes sense."

"Thanks" I said as I rushed up to give him a hug as he hugged me back in return before I realized that he was dirty and shirtless.

"Brewer take a shower, you smell" I said finally as I stepped away from him to avoid any sort of awkwardness. Luckily he reacted just as I hoped as he replied "You're the one that launched yourself at me, not the other way around"

"Whatever, you know you enjoyed it" I replied saucily as I gave him a wink and walked away, as Martin laughed once more and went into the bathroom to shower.

Once I heard the shower running I jumped up and down and quietly squealed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Just to clear up any confusion: Martin has his own apartment, because he never lived with Sandy. As for the rest of your concerns..they all shall be answered in due time. _

_Ruthie POV_

The closer we arrive home, the more it seemed as though Martin wanted to turn around. When we finally pulled into the driveway, I didn't see Simon's car, which I mentioned out loud.

Once we reached inside, the whole house was dark and quiet. "That's strange, where is everyone?" I questioned out loud.

At that moment, I heard 'surprise' and my whole family was there including Noah. Plus there was a cake and balloons and presents.

"Dad, Mom you didn't have to.." I began to say as I ran up to give them a hug and then Lucy, Kevin, Mary, Carlos, Matt, Sarah, Sam and David.

"Good job Martin for getting her here without a clue" Matt congratulated Martin as I asked "You were in on it too?"

"Someone had to get you here" he replied smiling before I gave him a hug as well. I finally willed myself to pull away and said "So what's for dinner?"

Once dinner was finished and we were all waiting around for the cake, Lucy walked up towards me as I smiled at her and asked "Why did you do this tonight instead of tomorrow?"

"Because you won't be here" she replied smiling

"Yes I will, we're leaving later on in the evening"

"No Martin changed the time once he realized that you didn't have school tomorrow"

"Oh" I replied before moving closer and asking "So do you know where I am going?"

"Yes I do and I'm not telling" Lucy replied smugly, happy that she finally knew something I didn't.

"Not even a hint?" I asked as she shook her head and said "No, besides I have a more important question"

"Shoot"

"What exactly is going on between you two?"

"Who?" I asked as Lucy replied "You and Martin. You two are the same yet different. Your friendship seems to have shifted some how. It's almost as if you two are dating" I laughed as I reassured her "We are far from dating"

"I wouldn't say that. You are always at his place or he is at Simon's. You two eat together, go shopping together and you do your homework together. It is actually quite sickening"

"We're just friends Luce" I replied as I looked her in the eye

"You keep believing that and one day you will wake up with a key to his place and no idea how you ended up there" The look at my face must have confirmed it as she asked "He didn't"

"Yes this afternoon"

_Meanwhile..._

_Martin POV_

"Now Martin, you're sure your aunt will be home?" Rev. Camden asked me

"I'm sure and we'll call as soon as we arrive and at her house"

"Good" Rev. Camden replied as he looked at me and smiled before saying "You know Martin, I love you as much as I love my other boys."

"There sounds like a but is coming up" I replied as Rev. Camden smiled and continued "you are young and so is Ruthie. If you two are meant to be together, you have your whole life ahead of you, at least this is what I believed two months ago. Now I'm telling you that if you are in love with my soon to be 17 year old daughter, then do something about it"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused before continuing "Ruthie and I are just friends.."

"I know you are friends and that is important but can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that is all there is to it?"

I didn't know what to say at that moment. I knew I loved Ruthie, there was no question about that, however I wasn't positive that I was in love with her. I guess I never really allowed myself to think that far ahead. Apparently Rev. Camden wasn't waiting for a reply because he went on "I'm sorry about Aaron not being your son"

I nodded and replied "So am I. I really loved him"

"And you still can love him, he'll need a positive male role model in his life. You can be that without being his father"

Rev. Camden then looked me in the eye and said "I hope I can count on you to watch over Ruthie when I'm gone"

"Rev. Camden..." I began as he cut me off "Everyone else has someone to lean on. Lucy has Kevin, Mary has Carlos, Matt has Sarah, Simon most likely will have Sandy and Annie has Sam and David. If I have to chose between you and Noah, you are it. I love you and I want you for my daughter"

"Even if she doesn't want me?" I quietly asked as I lowered my head.

"In the end she will, just hang in there" he said smiling and then asked "So I have your word?"

I nodded as Rev. Camden smiled and said "Good, now why don't you go and tell my wife that you gave her youngest daughter a key to your place"

"Do I have to?" I asked as he replied "yes before she finds out from Lucy"

"Okay" I replied as I walked over to Mrs. Camden, who was cutting the birthday cake into slices.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her as I stood next to her.

"That would be wonderful. You can lay the slices on each plate" We worked side by side for a few minutes and then she asked "Everything set for tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, I just need check that our plane is still arriving on time"

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" she asked me

"I scheduled a shuttle to pick us up"

"So you've thought of everything" Mrs. Camden replied smiling at me.

"Almost, I still need a gift"

"I think the whole trip is more than sufficient" Mrs. Camden replied as I nodded and then said "I..uh..need to tell you something you may not like or approve of" Mrs. Camden stopped slicing the cake and looked at me as I blurted out "I gave Ruthie a key to my apartment"

"Oh..did you?" she asked as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes" I replied looking at her curiously.

"I just thought..."

"Yes?" I prompted her as she flushed and replied "It's just that you two have been spending a lot of time together, unsupervised and she's staying over a lot more..."

"We're not living together nor will we be in the near future, besides I learned my lesson the hard way with Sandy and I love Ruthie too much to ever willingly put her in that sort of situation"

"I know that Martin, but sometimes love gets messy and the temptation is always there and you are a young man that is quite attractive and Ruthie is a young lady who had a humongous crush on you and had to leave the country to..."

"I know all of that and I am really careful not to send mixed messages but you can trust me and Ruthie, we are not going to disappoint you. Besides we're not even dating" I finished as I smiled weakly at her.

"Do you think that's something that may happen in the future?"

"Maybe once Ruthie decides what she wants to do after graduation."

"When you think of the future do you see Ruthie as part of your life?"

"Yes she 's a huge part of my life now and I certainly don't see that changing unless she marries someone else"

"well you two may not officially be dating but you are closer to one another than a lot of people who are dating" Mrs. Camden concluded

"Well we still getting to know one another. That's really the reason I'm taking her away. Are you sure you don't mind us being away?"

"Yes I'm sure, besides Eric has plans to do something with the boys this weekend"

"Okay. So are you alright about the key?"

"I don't think I'm alright about it but I thank you for telling me" I nodded and walked back to the living room and saw that Simon had just arrived and right along side him was Sandy.

"Happy birthday" I heard Sandy say to Ruthie as she handed her a gift. I watched as Ruthie graciously accepted it and then give Simon a hug.

"So she gets a key and you're not even dating?" Lucy questioned me as I shrugged and looked down at her before replying "she's over all the time. Anyway I don't like the idea of her wait outside"

"Sure thats what you keep telling yourself"

"She's my best friend"

"and that's great. It is an important aspect for a relationship to work" I nodded my head as Lucy went on "So are you excited about your trip?"

"I'm excited about seeing my aunt"

"Well just don't do anything rash like elope"

"We won't, I promise"

By 9:00 that night everyone had left except for Sandy, Simon, Ruthie and myself. I found myself sitting next to Sandy when she said "I just wanted to apologize again. I don't know what else to do"

I looked at her and laughed before suggesting "How about you stay away from me? Don't talk to me, don't try to apologize to me. Just drop it. There is nothing you can say to change the fact that you allowed me to change my entire life in order to be there for you and Aaron. Let's just agree not to speak to one another"

Sandy looked at me and replied "Well I had hoped you would still be a part of Aaron's life"

"Being a part of Aaron's life doesn't mean I have to speak to you or even like you" I replied as I stood up and walked outside. I couldn't believe she had actually thought I would say all has been forgiven, but maybe I should have forgiven her. That was the Christian thing to do and it looked as though she was sticking around.

"Hey I was looking for you" I heard Ruthie say about half an hour later as she sat down next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder before asking "Want to talk about it?"

"No" I replied as I heard her sigh and gave her a wry grin "Are you ready to leave?" I asked hoping that the answer was yes.

"Yes, let's just go in and say goodnight and I'll meet you at the car in ten minutes" she replied as I held my hand out to help her stand up.

We walked back in and saw that Simon and Sandy were also saying goodnight. I said goodnight to Mrs. Camden as Ruthie was hugging her dad. We all walked out together and Simon said "So I'll see you back at home?" to Ruthie who said "Yes"

Simon nodded and said "Call me if plans change"

"Okay" she replied as I held the passenger side door open for her.

Once we pulled out of the driveway, Ruthie immediately turned on the radio and leaned back saying "Thanks for coming tonight, I know you didn't want to be there"

"That's okay, I guess I need to face the fact that she is going to be around"

"Yes I think so. I mean Simon hasn't said anything but they are spending a lot of time together"

"We spend a lot of time together as well" I replied as she nodded and said "Yes we do, but that's different"

"I suppose" I replied as she hummed the song that was on the radio.

"So Brewer, are you gonna give me a hint on where we are going?"

"Nope, it's a surprise. You just need to be ready to leave at 3:00 sharp"

"Okay" she replied as I stopped in front of Simon's apartment. We saw that his car was not in the driveway.

"Do you want me to stay till he gets home?" I asked her as she smiled and replied "Naw, I'm almost 17, I can stay alone. I'll be fine. Night" and she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before stepping out and walking to the door. I waited until she had reached inside and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

Martin's POV

The next morning, I woke up and had breakfast. Once I was finished I started packing, around 2:00 I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door to see Mac standing there.

"Hey did we have plans?" I asked him as I let him in.

"No I just wanted to say bye before you guys left" Mac replied as he sat down and looked around before asking "So how are you doing?"

"Okay I guess" I replied as I walked into my bedroom to get another sweater.

"So you are going to be gone for two days huh?"

"Yes" I replied as I walked into the bathroom and got my toothpaste and toothbrush.

"Dude is someone living here with you?"

"No why do you ask that?" I replied laughing as Mac held up one of Ruthie's magazines and replied "When was the last time you read Cosmogirl?"

"that's Ruthie's. She keeps them here to read when she's bored"

"Oh, so what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, we are friends"

"Just friends?" Mac asked as I shrugged and looked at him "Yes. Why are you so concerned about it?"

"Because you are not worried about it. This is Ruthie Camden we are talking about! The girl who was in love with you for two years and left the country to get away from you. I mean you have to look at this realistically. You hang out together, you allow her to leave her stuff here, she's always over. She's becoming dependent on you and what happens when you fall in love with someone else? I'll tell you what happens. She becomes depressed again, only this time she will have every right to. You have sent all the signs that you are interested in her"

"What are you talking about?" I asked irritably as he continued on "Martin, you are talking her away to a place that is considered one of the most romantic places in the winter time. You allow her to drive your car. She has clothes over here. I went in the bathroom and her toothbrush is right there. I ask you again what are you thinking?"

"Mac she's my best friend"

"And I'm your best friend as well and you didn't take me away for my birthday. What do you plan on doing? You need to make sure that Ruthie is aware of your feelings. If you are not in love with her then you better make sure she knows by the time you return here. If you don't want to be with her then you need to let her know, there are a lot of guys that are interested in her and because of their respect to you haven't made a move"

"So what? I stop hanging out with her?"

"No you stop acting like she is unavailable. If you are in love with her then great, make the move and get together. If you are not then tell her and do it now before she gets any more attached. I mean I'm surprised she doesn't have a key yet" At that moment, we heard the door unlock and Ruthie walked in, dragging her suitcase. "well look at that" Mac said as I frowned at him and Mac rushed to help Ruthie with her bag.

"Hi" she said as she dropped it and went to give Mac a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I watched their interaction closely. Mac seemed to hold on to her a little longer than necessary. I scowled at him as Ruthie stepped back and glanced at me before asking "How can you be so upset when it's my birthday?" I smiled at her and said "Sorry" as Mac said "I have a present for you, birthday girl"

"You shouldn't have" Ruthie replied beaming at him as he took her hand and led her to the couch where he handed her a small gift box. She opened them up and saw tiny pearl and diamond stud earrings.

"Mac they're beautiful" she said softly before launching herself at him and giving him another hug and a kiss. Mac blushed lightly and said "when you get back I'll take you out to dinner"

"Thanks" she replied once more and then excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him as he grinned and replied "I'm not doing anything to you. I happen to like Ruthie a lot and if you are not interested in dating her, then I will"

"Who said I wasn't interested in dating her? I'm the one taking her away! Why else would I be doing that?"

"To go see your aunt" Mac whispered back to me as Ruthie came out and asked "Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes our ride should be here shortly" I replied as Mac said "That's my cue to leave. Have fun guys" as he hugged Ruthie once more and walked out.

Once the shuttle arrived I took our bags and led Ruthie downstairs into the car. I was reeling. I didn't know what to think or how even to go about this whole thing. What was I doing with Ruthie? What did I think was going to happen? Did I even want something to happen? I wasn't even sure if I was even in love with her.

"So are you going to tell me what made you so upset or are you just going to glower the whole time?" she finally asked as I grunted and she took her ipod out and stared out the window.

When we reached the airport, we got out and had our baggage checked at the counter.

"So where are we going?" she asked as we waited in line for security.

"New York. We are going to see my aunt"

"Really?" she asked her eyes bright with excitement. I had to smile at the picture she made.

"Really" I replied as I continued "I have a lot of things planned for us to see"

"Cool" she said as we waited in line.

Once we arrived at my aunt's house, I opened the door with te key she had left me. It was dark and cold inside. "Hello" I called out as we walked in towards the kitchen. There on the table was a note with my name on it. I opened it and read the contents quickly.

"Anything wrong?' Ruthie asked me as she walked next to me and took a seat. "Nope, except for the fact that my aunt is still in Paris. She got the days mixed up"

"Oh" Ruthie said as I sighed as well. I could just imagine Rev. Camden's face when I called to say that we were alone, unsupervised, in Westchester, New York.

I opened my cell and called the Camden's. On the second ring, Rev. Camden picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi" I said as Rev. Camden replied "Martin, how was the trip?"

"It was fine. We are at my aunt's house..."

"There sounds like a but is in there"

"She's still in Paris"

"Oh"

"Yes" I replied as I waited for him to reply. A few minutes later he said "Well Martin, I'm just going to have to trust you to take care of my daughter and not do anything you wouldn't do at home"

"Of course sir" I replied quickly as Rev. Camden then said "Why don't you put Ruthie on now"

"Okay" I replied as I handed the phone to her. I heard her say "Hi Dad" in her soft, sweet voice and then giggled at something Rev. Camden said on the phone and then walked out of the kitchen. I sighed as I realized this was going to be harder than I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

_Lyrics by Jordan Pruitt & Dashboard Confessional_

_Martin POV_

Once Ruthie returned, I looked at her and asked "So what's the verdict?"

"Dad was surprisingly calmer than I expected." she replied grinning slightly.

"Interesting" I replied as I then said "If you want to help you can make the salad."

"Okay" she replied and went to work on cutting the tomatoes and cucumbers.

We were quiet for a while as we worked side by side and then I cleared my throat. I couldn't forget what Mac had told me and I suppose he was right. I needed to make sure Ruthie understood my feelings and intentions.

"So Mac and I were talking.." I began as Ruthie looked over at me and smiled before answering "Well I'm glad that Mac has finally learned how to express his thoughts with words"

"Very funny" I replied as I rolled my eyes and Ruthie softly giggled before turning serious and asking "Is everything alright with him?"

"Yes everything is fine with him. He was actually concerned about us..I mean about our friendship"

"What's there to be concerned about?" she asked as she looked over at me.

"That's exactly what I said" glad that we were on the same level as I continued "He kept talking about my intentions and making sure you understood that even though I love you, I'm not in love with you. I told him you already knew that but he insisted"

Ruthie stopped chopping the cucumbers as she looked at me, wide eyed and said softly "Silly Mac, getting worried over nothing"

"I know. I mean we're good right?"

"The best" she replied as she brightly smiled at me and then took a step away from the counter.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned as she shook her head and replied "I think I should probably go lay down."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No" she replied as she headed towards the stairs and then stopped asking "So which room should I take?"

"You can take the room that has the bathroom in it. I'll come and check on you later."

"Don't be silly. I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning. Night"

"Good night" I replied as I looked at her once more before she took her bag and went towards the stairs. I hoped she wasn't coming down with a cold, the last thing I needed was to get sick.

_Ruthie POV_

As I walked in the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, I was furious. I couldn't believe he said that. He wasn't in love with me. What sort of person gives you a key and not be in love with you? I thought I had read all the signs right this time, I suppose when it came to Martin Brewer I would never know.

I headed into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin as the tears started falling. I tried taking a deep breath and that just ending up with me hyperventilating.

I felt trapped and I didn't know what to do. I got out of bed and slipped on a sweatshirt and quietly walked down the stairs. I saw the TV on in the den, so Martin was probably still up.

I walked around to the other side of the house and saw a piano. I walked straight in and closed the door before sitting down. Maybe I would find some solace once I got my feelings out.

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home_  
_I'm bored and alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time_

_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in _

I then stood up and sighed. That did not help at all. I trudged back upstairs to my room and got back under the covers as I sighed and thought "_I won't think about it until tomorrow" _and with that promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up disoriented and a terrible headache. Once I was dressed I headed downstairs where Martin had his coat on and was waiting.

"Lot's of things to do today" he said as he ushered me out the door and we were on out way. The rest of the weekend was fun and Martin was great as he took me to the museums, restaurants and a matinée, we even got to see the tree lit up at night. On the plane heading home, I turned to him and said "Thanks so much for taking me to NY, you didn't have to"

"I know, I wanted to. I thought it would be fun" he replied before smiling at me and then turning his attention back to the movie that was being shown.

At the airport, Simon and Sandy were waiting for us. I heard Martin sighed as he asked irritably "Who invited her to tag along?" I shrugged before running to Simon to give him a hug.

"How was your trip?" He asked me as I shrugged and said "It was good" He raised an eyebrow at me before greeting Martin. My cell than rang and I answered it "Hello?" I said as I heard Noah's warm voice say "Welcome back love, you look beautiful by the way"

"Trust me I don't" I replied smiling slightly. Noah always was able to put me in a good mood. "Well I was wondering if I could take you to dinner?"

"Now?" I asked perplexed as Noah replied "Yes right now" and there he was standing in front of me. I shut my phone off laughing as I gave him a hug and replied "Of course I'll go to dinner to you. We have lots to talk about it"

"Wonderful" he replied as he turned to look at Martin and said "Hey man, how did you enjoy NY?"

"It was fine" Martin replied scowling as I turned to Simon and said "Noah's taking me out to dinner. I'll see you later"

"What about school tomorrow?" Martin asked me as I looked at him briefly before replying "I'll be back on time. I'll see you soon Martin" as I smiled at Sandy and walked out with Noah.

As we got into the car, I took a deep breath and said "Thanks for rescuing me back there"

"Rescuing? The trip wasn't what you hoped it to be?"

"Let's just say that Martin Brewer is not in love with me and probably never will be."

"That my dear is where you are wrong" Noah replied as I snorted and replied "Noah, he told me himself. He said he was not in love with me"

"Well he obviously doesn't realize what love is because Ruthie, Martin is in love with you. He just hasn't realized it as of yet"

"Well I'm done with waiting" I declared as we pulled into the restaurant and got out.

The two weeks went by quickly with classes and visiting my parents. I hardly had time to see Martin which was fine with me. That Friday as I was walking out the school, I saw him waiting for me. My traitorous heart starting beating as my palms became sweaty. When was I going to get over Martin Brewer?

"Hey stranger" he said as I looked at him and smiled brightly before replying "Hey yourself. How have you been?"

"Lonely" he replied and then he blushed a little as I looked at him closely. He did seem a bit off. His clothes looked a little wrinkled and he seemed to have bags underneath his eyes.

"So would you like to explain to me why you have been unavailable for the past two weeks?" Martin finally asked me before looking at the ground.

"I've been busy" I feebly answered as he laughed bitterly. I shuffled anxiously before saying "I should go. I'm meeting Noah in half an hour"

"Noah" Martin repeated making it sound hurtful and scornful at the same time. "Well take this with you and if you're not too busy tonight, we can talk about it" I looked at him curiously as he handed me a CD and then asked "Do you need a ride?"

"No I have Simon's car today. I'll see you later" I said giving him a wave and walking towards the parking lot.

Later after my meeting with Noah I got into the car and immediately slipped the CD in. Soon I was driving and heard one of my favorite songs

_We watch the season  
Pull up it's own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

_Invitation only  
Grant Farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

_And from the ballroom floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well_

_Sleep Well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well_

_you have stolen  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my heart_

_Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
And we  
All  
Look  
Like  
We  
Feel_

_  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my heart  
_

As I listened to the song again, I found myself at Martin's apartment. I got out the car and walked up the stairs. I opened the door to find Martin sitting there doing his homework and the tears began to fall.

I stepped forward and Martin looked up and said "Ruthie! Are you okay?" I nodded as I stepped forward and said very softly "I love you too" and threw myself in his arms. Maybe there was hope for us after all.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ruthie POV_

When we pulled apart, Martin smiled at me before saying "I love you. I've probably loved you for a while but... well I am stubborn"

"Don't I know it" I quipped as I rolled my eyes and Martin pretended to be offended. We stepped away from one another and took a seat on the couch, a few feet apart from one another.

I had to laugh at the picture we made. A few weeks ago, we would have been practically sitting in one another's lap and now we were acting like strangers.

Martin cleared his throat and then said "We should talk"

"Hmm, I remember those words led me to insomnia two weeks ago" I replied as Martin smiled in response before continuing "Well now that we are aware of our feelings towards one another, we should probably decide what to do"

"What do we need to decide upon? You love me and I love you, so we start dating" I replied as Martin laughed before replying "If only it was that simple. Hanging out and dating is two entirely different things"

"How so?" I countered before continuing "we will still hang out and do homework and watch movies..."

"And kiss" Martin loudly interrupted me as he stood up and began pacing before continuing "we'll make out and it will become harder and harder to stop"

"Martin I think you are overreacting. I have made out with guys before and really it's not that big of a deal to stop" I replied as I looked at him. He stopped and said "Oh really?"

"Yes really" I replied

"So kissing me will be the same as the other guys you went out with?"

"Yes"

"Should we test your theory out?" he suggested a dangerous glint in his eye as he stalked over to the couch and pulled me up before placing his arms around my waist.

"Don't you think it's kind of early to start kissing?" I feebly asked as my heart started pounding wildly and Martin smirked "I'm testing your theory. If we have nothing to worry about then it will be smooth sailing until we decide what to do next"

"What to do next?" I asked as I wrinkled my nose before continuing "That sounds ominous. Are you expecting us to break up at some point?"

"I'm not sure, who knows?" Martin replied before stepping closer to me and I said "Brewer step away from me. You are crowding my personal space"

Martin simply grinned before descending on me. As soon as our lips touched, there was a spark and my heart stopped for a moment before speeding up and then just as I got use to the crazy stiletto beats of my heart, I felt Martin's tongue gently asking for entrance and as I allowed it, a low groan came from Martin, who opened his eyes in shock before stepping away from me.

I loudly protested as he looked at me and smiled. "Can we do that every time?" I asked him with a grin as he automatically replied "I sure hope so" before shaking his head and saying "No, that's the point I was trying to make. We can't do that every time or we may end up doing something we will regret"

I looked at him and nodded as I tried to concentrate on the matter at hand but it was really hard when he looked so rumpled and adorable. Who would have thought that he was such a great kisser? Well he does look like a great kisser and his lips are very…kissable however; he always has that air of responsibility…….

"Ruthie? Are you listening to me?"

I nodded slowly and asked "So no kissing?" as I pouted at the thought of not being able to experience that thrilling feeling excitement on a regular basis.

"Well...uh..." Martin began as I said "We can't date and not kiss"

"Why not?" he asked as I looked at him in surprise and he began laughing before relenting "alright we'll take it day by day and figure it out. Maybe we can kiss on special occasions and on regular days just stick to kissing each other on the cheek"

"Okay" I agreed as I gave him a hug and promptly stood on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips which began another delicious bout of warm fuzzy feelings.

When we finally pulled apart I looked Martin in the eye and said "one more request"

"Name it"

"Let's keep this development to ourselves for a while, deal?"

"How long is for a while?" he asked as he frowned slightly

"I'm not sure, a couple of months?"

"Months! Ruthie, your dad only has about nine months left; I don't want to lie to him"

"Are you counting? That's totally morbid and wrong! Besides who's to say that he won't die at all. He seems to be doing better. We need time to figure everything out. I refuse to let my dad know we are dating and have him die thinking that his little girl is all taken care of and then you dump me. Then I will be all alone without my dad and without you"

"What?" Martin asked clearly aghast

"Don't pretend like you don't have a clue on what I'm talking about. I know my dad had the 'talk' with you"

"What's with the quotation marks" Martin asked me smirking as I punched him in the arm and said "Don't be a jerk right now. I am being serious"

"Okay, sorry. So we will keep it a secret for a couple of months."

"Thanks" I said and gave him a hug as he hugged me back and asked "so are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure" I replied happily taking a seat as Martin stepped away from me and went into the kitchen.

After dinner, we sat down on the couch and Martin turned the TV on while I curled up right next to him, before he placed his arm around me. We stayed like that for the first hour of a movie that was playing before he said "So... are we dating exclusively or just dating?"

"I don't know" I said a bit impatiently as I turned my attention back to the movie.

"Well we should probably decide on that soon, don't you think?"

"What difference does it make?" I asked him as he turned to look at me and replied "a big difference. If we are keeping this a secret from your dad then we should probably not be exclusive."

"Why not?" I asked as I winced inwardly at the petulant tone of my voice.

"Because I said so" Martin replied as I grumbled "that's real mature Brewer"

The next two months passed with out any problems and for the most part I think we were able to fool most of my family. We would have dinner most nights with my family and on the weekends would have dinner with each other.

I made sure that I didn't stay over every night and we usually invited Sandy and Simon out for some sort of game night once a week. Of course the first time we tried that, Martin and Sandy got into a nasty fight that we had to actually separate them. I think that was when I finally realized that Martin had been really hurt by Sandy's lies and was going to most likely never like her.

The non exclusive dating thing wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I went out with a couple of guys from school to keep my parents from being suspicious and fortunately Martin didn't seem to mind since he was so busy with school, baseball, and work.

On most nights that I went out on my 'dates' I ended up at Martin's, where I would describe the night and then we would just hang out and relax. Those were the times I enjoyed the most, because on those nights either from worry or jealousy, Martin and I would end up discussing our hopes and dreams and our future, together as a couple.

Even though it was not very often, on those nights he would forget his ridiculous notions on kissing and take me in his arms and kiss me, and in every kiss there seemed to be an unspoken promise of being together for the rest of our lives. Of course everything would change in the morning and Martin would go back to being the responsible, steadfast guy that everyone loved and I would pinch myself and wondered if it had really happened.

That evening we were at my parents having dinner and I had invited Noah to come along since I hadn't really spent any time with him outside of the studio. Noah was currently seeing some girl that he had met at the market and she seemed very sweet and perfect for him. He spent most of the night talking about her to me and asking for advice.

Dinner had gone by without a hitch and we were in the dessert portion of the meal and Noah and I were sitting side by side on the couch discussing graduation and my plans. I felt sleepy, content, and happy. Of course that was probably because Noah was running his hands through my hair and everyone who knew me, knew that running their hands through my hair was my weakness. I think Noah was doing this because he knew that tonight I had made the decision that I would tell my parents about Martin and I.

I looked over at Martin and noticed that his fists were clenched but then I glanced around and noticed that Sandy and Aaron was there with Simon, so I didn't really think any thing of it. Yesterday at our apartment, Martin had come over for dinner and Sandy was there and he had gone ballistic because I had failed to mention this to him when I had invited him over. It was all very ugly and ended with us going out to eat instead of staying home.

_Martin POV_

I watched as Noah ran his grubby hands through Ruth's curly locks and nobody seemed to care that their youngest daughter was practically in his lap. I couldn't believe my girlfriend was so fickle that she would allow some other guy to touch her, especially the very same guy that seemed to be in love with her.

"_Well" said the voice in my head "she really isn't your girlfriend. Remember you told her that you two should be non exclusive. So it's not her fault if she is flirting with another guy. She's not really yours. Not until you tell her that you want to be exclusive. Once that is done, you will have every right to beat Noah to a bloody pulp. _

I looked over to see Sandy watching me as I tried to refrain from rolling my eyes. She had unsuccessfully tried to speak to me again at dinner and I had ignored her again. When was she going to get the point that I wasn't going to speak to her? Wasn't last night's fiasco enough?

I finally decided to walk over to Noah and Ruthie when I saw him whisper something in her ear and she laughed out loud.

"Hey" I said as I approached them

"Hey Martin" Noah said smiling as Ruthie also smiled at me

"Ruthie, may I speak to you in private?" I asked her as she looked at me carefully before replying "Sure Martin. Noah, please excuse us" and stood up as we walked into the kitchen.

"So what's the problem?" she asked me as she leaned against the counter and looked up at me.

"What's the problem? The problem is Noah and his hands" I replied a bit loudly.

"Will you please lower your voice before everyone comes in to investigate" Ruthie admonished as she looked at me.

"I changed my mind" I said as she asked "about what?"

"About us"

"Oh, Okay" she replied softly as she lowered her head a bit and I asked her "So are we in agreement?"

"Sure if that's what you want" she replied bitterly as she choked back some tears and I stared at her aghast. _I thought she loved me, why was she crying? _

"Why are you crying? I thought this was what you wanted?" I finally asked her as she looked up at me, her nose red and her eyes shiny from her tears as she replied "What I wanted? I just want to be with you, in any way, shape or form."

"Well me too," I replied loudly as I pulled her into a hug before continuing "I just want you to myself, exclusively. If we are going to do this then let's do it the right way. Okay?"

I felt Ruthie's nod before she lifted her head and I bent down to kiss her gently on the lips. Of course the gentle kiss turned into a more passionate one as I held her closer to me and lifeted her onto the counter where she slipped her arms around my neck and murmured her approval. See this was our problem. When ever we kissed each other we seemed to lose time of our surroundings.

When we pulled apart we heard a wry voice say "well it seems as though my prayers have been answered" We looked over to see Rev. Camden staring at us with a trace of sternness and amusement on his face. _Great_ I thought as Ruthie squeaked and slipped off the counter falling on her backside.


	12. Chapter 12

_Martin POV_

_Lyrics by All American Rejects_

"Reverend Camden" I began as I tried to step forward and tripped on Ruthie's feet, falling on top of her.

At that moment, the rest of the family decided to come into the kitchen. "Eric, what's taking you so long…oh" Annie said as she saw us both on the floor.

"It's not what it looks like" I managed to breath out as Matt wryly suggested "then why haven't you moved as of yet?"

I looked down in horror as I realized that Ruthie and I were still entangled together. She giggled slightly before kissing my cheek and we both started to get up as I offered my hand to Ruthie.

"Well..." she began smiling "surprise" I saw the look that Annie gave Eric and as I opened my mouth to say something, Matt interjected "Well it's about time and everyone should pay up"

Ruthie and I watched in fascination as her family started pulling 20's out of their pockets.

"You…made a bet on us?" Ruthie finally asked as Matt nervously laughed before answering "Well it was only a matter of time before you two got together, which by the way we are very happy"

"Thanks. I think" I finally answered blushing slightly before pulling Ruthie closer to my side. I had to admit I was relieved that they weren't going to give me some lecture or something.

Annie then cleared her throat and said "Well why don't we go back inside and finish dessert?"

A few minutes later, Mary, Lucy, Sarah, and Sandy walked out as Lucy pulled Ruthie away from me.

Ruthie smiled at me apologetically before allowing herself to be pulled to the living room. Why was she looking so anxious?

It had all worked out for the best. I smiled until I heard Kevin clear his throat and I looked over. Kevin, Matt, Simon, Carlos and Rev. Camden were all looking at me and they did not look happy.

"Stupid, Stupid" I mentally berated myself as I weakly smiled at them. I should have realized that they weren't giving up Ruthie without a fight, especially since she was dating me.

"So Martin, how long has this been going on?' Kevin finally asked as I looked over at Rev. Camden, who only smiled.

"Well...uh...it's been a couple of weeks" I began as Simon raised his eyebrow and commented "A couple of weeks? I distinctly remember a red mark below my baby sisters left ear; near her collarbone and that was last month"

"What?" Matt and Kevin roared as I gulped and started to panic slightly. I knew I should have not listened to Ruthie. She had insisted that Simon wouldn't notice and it would be alright but apparently he had noticed.

That particular day stood out in my mind because she had been incessantly flirting with Noah and it had irked me and when I had arrived to pick her up, I saw that his hand had lingered on her waist and the sight had made my blood boil.

It was at that moment I had decided that it was time for our world to see that she was already taken and that she was mine. I felt the smirk on my face before I could stop it and Simon launched at me, as he jabbed me in the chest saying "I can't believe you are smirking. I won't have you ruin Ruthie like you ruined Sandy"

At that moment everything stopped and it became very quiet. Simon flushed as Kevin pulled him away from me and Matt stood in front of me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rev. Camden inhale sharply before Matt turned to look at his dad and said "Why don't you go and join everyone else in the living room?"

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Rev. Camden asked as he looked at me and I nodded as Kevin replied "Yes dad, we have it under control"

As soon as Rev. Camden walked out, I looked at all of them and laughed bitterly before saying "So this is what it comes down to, huh? If you have to choose between Sandy and me, then Sandy is the automatic choice because she's a girl and I obviously took advantage of her?"

Simon began to open his mouth before I interrupted him angrily "How dare you insinuate that _I_ ruined Sandy when I wasn't the one who lied. I told everyone, with the exception of Ruthie, when Sandy told me she was pregnant with my baby, and I did what needed to be done. Are we forgetting who lied?"

Simon sighed heavily before he sat down and mumbled "She wouldn't be in this predicament if you didn't sleep with her"

"And I totally agree with you on that point, but it's not like I seduced her. She knew what she was doing" I restated before briefing closing my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and from Simon, the one guy in the family I thought would cut me some slack. I guess I was wrong.

I stood up as I made my way to the door. "Where exactly are you going?" Kevin asked me as I bitterly laughed before replying "I get the point. You think that I took advantage of Sandy and that I am going to do the same to Ruthie, so you win. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being treated as though it was my entire fault, as though I lied about Aaron not being my son. I'm just done."

"Oh so Ruthie isn't worth it?" Simon spat out as I advanced on him and pushed him against the wall before Kevin could stop me.

"She's definitely worth it, but that doesn't mean I need to be around people who obviously don't respect me or want me around. I have Rev. Camden's permission to date your sister and that's all I need, so if you don't like me and you want to blame me for all of Sandy's problems, then so be it. I'm through with the games and the drama" and with that I walked out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind me.

_Your subtleties  
they strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
and all the needs  
all I don't want to need at all._

The walls start breathing  
my mind's unweaving  
Maybe its best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
it ends tonight  
it ends tonight.  


_Ruthie's POV_

As soon as I heard the door slam I got out of my seat and tiptoed to the kitchen. They had been in there for a while and I was a little nervous when my dad had walked in and joined us, but he had simply smiled at me. I heard Kevin whisper "Simon what were you thinking provoking him like that?"

Simon did not respond and then I heard movement and Matt furiously saying "Simon, what were you thinking? How could you tear into him like that? Have you forgotten that he was the one whose world was turned upside down? Plus what are we going to do now? Ruthie went half way around the world to forget him and now they are together, you practically declare him a loser"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Martin left because of Simon? I walked in my head spinning as I angrily demanded "Where is he?"

Matt, Kevin, and Simon looked at me in horror as Matt replied "Well Ruthie, calm down. We're..."

"Calm down! How can I calm down when you all made Martin feel unwelcome? Why would you do that?" I asked as the tears started falling. There was no way Martin would ever agree to date me now that he knew Simon's feelings about the whole Sandy issue.

"What were you thinking Simon? How could you attack him like that? No one has attacked Sandy or made her feel like crap"

"I didn't make him feel like crap" Simon defended himself as Kevin raised his eyebrow and everyone else walked into the kitchen once again.

"What's the matter?' Lucy asked as she noticed that I was crying and Mary glared at Carlos who nervously shrugged.

"Why don't you ask Simon since he was the one that did it" I shrieked as my mom said calmly "why don't you take a seat Ruthie and we will settle this. Where is Martin?"

"He walked out" Matt flatly replied as my parents exchanged looks and I stood up.

_  
A falling star  
least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

the walls start breathing  
my mind's unweaving  
Maybe its best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow.  


"Where are you going?" Kevin asked as I looked at them and replied "Do you actually think I am going to sit here and discuss what happened when Martin walked out? How could you do that Simon? No one here has said anything to Sandy about what she did to Martin" and that point everyone turned to look at Sandy who moved closer to Simon.

_When darkness turns to light  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
it's too late to fight  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.  
_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Simon asked as I laughed and replied "Sandy is not the innocent party here. She lied to us all and yet we all forgave her and you are still treating Martin like he's the problem. Why don't we focus on what really is the problem"

"Oh really?" Simon challenged me as he stood and walked in front of me before asking "and what would that be? Lying to us all about not dating Martin?"

_Now I'm on my own side  
it's better than being on your side  
it's my fault when you're blind  
its better that I see it through your eyes  
_

"We didn't lie, I simply never told anyone" I replied before I looked him straight in the eye and said "Don't make this worse than it already is Simon"

"Are you now threatening me? Great another wonderful trait you picked up from Martin"

"Why don't you and Sandy let everyone in on the truth that you've been hiding?"

"And what would that be?" Simon asked as Sandy placed her arm on his as a forewarning.

"Where should I start?" I began, too angry to actually control my anger now.

"Wherever you feel like it" Simon replied as I took a deep breath and said "Fine. Why hasn't Sandy told us who Aaron's dad is? Obviously it is not Martin's but what is the big secret?"

"What are you talking about Ruthie?" My mom asked as she turned slightly pale and I continued too upset to notice that my dad had sat down and was holding his chest "Sandy also has been hiding something from you but no surprise since she does it so well"

Sandy sputtered a bit as I said "Sandy is pregnant again by Simon" As soon as I said that I heard two things: Sandy dropping her mug of coffee and my dad falling to the ground. As I looked at Simon in horror I thought_ what had I done?_

_All these thoughts locked inside  
now you're the first to know  
_

Sarah and Matt began moving around as Lucy called the ambulance and I watched in shock. My mom looked at Simon, Sandy and I and said "This ends tonight. This pettiness and bitterness and the lies, we are through with it. Help me make your dad comfortable until the ambulance arrives."

I held back the tears as I grabbed a blanket and pillow and then when he seemed a bit more comfortable walked out the door into the night. I took my cell out and dialed a number and just as Martin's voice mail came on, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly before turning around to look at Martin.

"What happened?" he asked as the tears began falling faster and the sound of the ambulance roared onto our street as they stopped in front of the house and came out with the gurney.

"It's my dad. I think I gave him a heart attack" I replied as Martin simply held me and let me cried. A few moments later, everyone was following my dad who was on the gurney and my mom looked at us both and said "I'll see you both at the hospital" Martin nodded as he led me to his car.

_  
When darkness turns to light  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends_

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
it's too late to fight  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.

Tonight  
Insight  
when darkness turns to light,  
it ends tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

_Martin POV_

_Partial lyrics by Carrie Underwood_

As soon as the ambulance left and the others jumped into their cars, Ruthie ran down the street.

"Ruthie? Where are you going?" I asked sprinting after her as she ran in the direction towards the church. I stopped and turned back to my car and jumped.

By the time I got there I could see Ruthie sitting on the piano bench, tears flowing down her face and I felt my heart wrench as I realized I couldn't do anything to stop her pain. It was almost as if she just realized that tonight she might lose her father.

_Jesus take the wheel,  
Take it from my hands,  
'Cause I can't do this on my own:  
I'm letting go.  
So give me one more chance,  
to save me from this road I'm on:  
Jesus take the wheel._

Oh, I'm letting go,  
so give me one more chance.  
Save me from this road I'm on;  
From this road I'm on;  
Jesus take the wheel.  
Oh, take it, take it from me...

I walked up towards her and she looked at me and whispered "I gave my dad his heart attack tonight" and started crying once more as I moved closer to her and asked "What do you mean? What happened?"

She shook her head and said "I don't want to talk about it right now, could you maybe wait for me in the car?"

I looked at her in horror as I realized she was closing her emotions off from me. "Ruthie, you need to talk to me. We're supposed to be dating. Let me help you."

"I can't let you help me; I don't even want to help myself. I don't like the person I've become"

"What sort of person do you think that is?"

"A petty, spiteful brat. Martin since I started having feelings for you, you have possessed my world and when I couldn't have you I ran away instead of being a mature, responsible person"

"Ruthie" I began feeling even worse than before asking "What happened tonight? What was so traumatic that your dad had to go to the hospital? Was it because I left?"

"Martin, you don't seem to understand. I don't deserve to be happy and after what I did tonight, there is no going back. I don't know how I am going to fix this mess."

"Ruthie, you are talking in riddles here. What mess did you make? Let me help you, we can figure this out together"

"Why do you keep insisting on helping? I told you we should probably just end it now"

"Because I love you, okay? I love you, so we can't just end it tonight. I don't know where this is going to lead us or what our future will be, but I do know I love you and I'm not giving you up. Not after tonight and what I went through. I deserve to be happy just as much as Sandy is and you make me happy, Ruthie, I love you, so just tell me what happened so we can figure out what to do next."

"I told everyone that Sandy is pregnant again by Simon"

" Sandy is pregnant by Simon? How did you know?" I asked bewildered. I hadn't even noticed and didn't Simon already know and how did she get pregnant again by Simon…wait again? Did that mean that Aaron…I looked at Ruthie in horror and she nodded her head in confirmation.

"So do you think Simon knew this whole time?" I finally asked as Ruthie shook her head and replied "I don't know, he may not have even realized that slip up, I think people were shock that she was pregnant again."

"How did you know about it?" I finally asked as Ruthie looked at me and said softly "I asked her point blank. She tried to deny it a couple of times but then she admitted it and Aaron loves Simon and it all made sense.

"So this is why you think your dad had a heart attack tonight?" I finally asked her as she countered back "Well wouldn't you? It was enough of a shock to find us making out in the kitchen"

"Yes it was a pretty eventful night. Do you think you are ready to go to the hospital now?"

"I guess so but then what happens after that? I don't want to go back to Simon's and I don't want to move back home"

"We can figure that all out later on after we find out how your dad is doing" I answered her before leaning over to gently kissing her on the lips. She smiled at me once we pulled apart and said "You're wonderful, do you know that?"

"Yes I do" I replied grinning slightly as she punched my arm lightly and said "such a conceited jerk, you were doing so well" I laughed before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the church.


	14. Chapter 14

_Lyrics by Avril Lavigne and Sarah McLaughlin_

_Martin POV_

_The winter here's cold and bitter,  
it's chilled us to the bone.  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks,  
too long, too far from home.  
I feel just like I'm sinking,  
and I claw for solid ground._

I looked over at Ruthie as we waited in the emergency room. Her face was streaked with tears and she was squeezing my hand but not speaking.

_I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
and, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go._

I glanced around to see Lucy speaking with Kevin and Mrs. Camden and Sandy and Simon on the opposite side of the room, glaring at one another.

_If all of the strength and all of the courage  
come and lift me from this place.  
I know I can love you much better than this:  
Full of grace, Full of grace, my love._

Mary and Carlos had decided to stay behind with the kids and Matt and Sarah had gone inside with Rev. Camden.

_Its better this way,  
I said,  
haven't seen this place before.  
Where everything we say and do,  
hurts us all the more._

I held back a sigh as I looked over at Mrs. Camden once again. She seemed anxious but not worried.

An hour later, Matt came out and said "He's stable right now."

_It's just that we stayed too long  
in the same old sickly scheme,  
and I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
and, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go._

"What happened?" Lucy asked as Matt replied "He had a mild heart attack, the main point is he is okay for now. He is also awake" At this point Ruthie dropped my hand and asked "Do you mind if I see him first?"

_If all of the strength and all of the courage  
come and lift me from this place  
I know I can love you much better than this:  
Full of grace, full of grace._

Matt looked down at her and smiled before saying "No, he wanted to see you first anyway"

"Thanks" she said smiling as she followed Matt down the hall.

_Ruthie POV_

I walked in to see my dad, hooked up to all the wires and felt the tears start once again.

_I know I can love you much better than this.  
It's better this way._

"Hey don't cry yet" I heard him say in a raspy voice as I walked over to him and said "Dad, I'm sorry for everything tonight"

"Hey it's not your fault. We were going to find out sooner or later, the truth always comes out in the end" I nodded my head in agreement and then said "but it shouldn't have been from me. I should have at least respected that"

"Well you were angry and you had every right to be. I fully intend on speaking with Simon about his behavior towards Martin." I lowered my head and almost missed what my dad said next "but Ruthie, I need you to promise me that you and Simon will find a way to get through this. I know how you are in a fight and I'm sure as of now, you have decided not to live with Simon and if that what needs to be done now, then I won't object"

"Even if the alternative is living with Martin?" I asked as he inhaled a bit and then said "Well you two already lived together in our house and you're over there more than at Simon's anyway, so I suppose for now it is not a problem, but not forever."

"I know. I promise" I replied as I tentatively took his hand and said "Dad, I'm going to try to be a better person. Someone you will be proud of"

"I am already proud of you" my dad said as I held his hand tighter and walked out. I passed my family in the waiting room and realized that I couldn't stay there anymore, not after everything that had happened, so I walked right on by them.

_Martin POV_

"Where are you going Ruth?" I asked her as she ignored me and kept walking. Mrs. Camden watched Ruthie walk out the hospital in alarm and I hurried over to her saying "I'll bring her back, don't worry"

Annie nodded and then said "Maybe you shouldn't. There were a lot of things that were said tonight and I think Ruthie needs some time alone, will you just make sure she's not alone tonight?"

I nodded cautiously as I raised my eyebrow and Mrs. Camden replied "Martin, I know you. I helped raised you and I love you as much as I love my boys. I know you are not going to do anything that jeopardizes your future or Ruthie's" I nodded once more before hugging her and hurrying out the door to catch up with Ruthie.

I frantically looked around for Ruthie and then noticed she was leaning on my car. "Want to explain why you left?" I asked her as she shrugged and looked away. I held back a sigh before saying "I thought we decided we were going to share our feelings?"

"Martin, I really want to be alone right now"

"Okay, get in the car and I'll take you home"

"I'm not going back to Simon's" she said firmly as I replied "I wasn't planning on driving you to Simon's. Do you need anything from there?"

"Yes I do" she replied quietly as I started the car. Once we got to Simon's we walked upstairs and I took a seat on the couch as I heard her rifling through her things.

An hour later she had a suitcase packed with 2 smaller bags. I laughed a bit nervously before asking her "Did you pack everything you own?"

"Yes" she replied as I took the bigger bag from her and we walked to my car. The ride was pretty silent until Ruth said "You passed your street"

"That was the old street; I moved" I replied as she looked at me in confusion and then asked "Was that the surprise you were telling me about yesterday?"

"Yes" I replied as I turned onto a cul-de-sac and Ruthie looked around when we pulled into a driveway.

"Martin this is a house" she whispered as I laughed, the second time tonight since that horrendous dinner.

"I know"

"Is it yours?" she asked her eyes crinkling as I smiled in return before saying "Well it's ours"

"Ours?" she asked squealing as I grinned at her enthusiasm before I continued "I figured your parents wouldn't be so upset since it has three bedrooms and two bathrooms and we could be roommates and it's just easier."

"Why would it be easier?" she asked me as I took a deep breath and replied "because as soon as you graduate in June I want to marry you"

"What?" Ruthie asked as her jaw dropped and she stopped smiling. My heart started pounding as I swallowed and realized what I had just asked her. I suppose I had been thinking about it for a while but tonight cemented the fact that I was in love with Ruthie and at this point I couldn't lose her.

"Ruthie?" I asked panicking slightly. Perhaps she didn't want to marry me.

"Why so soon Martin?" she finally asked as I replied softly brushing a curly lock from her face "because tonight we almost lost your dad. Marry me in June and have him walk you down the aisle. Marry me in June and I promise I will always take care of you and if you want to go away for college, that's fine. If you want to stay at home and take care of our child, that's fine with me as well"

"Do you think a marriage could survive college?" she asked as I replied firmly "our marriage would, of course that is if you love me. I mean really love me Ruth. It is something we need to seriously look at, I realize this may seem really soon and maybe I'm rushing things…" but was stopped when I felt Ruthie throw her arms around me in a hug before saying "Rushing things? I have been waiting for you forever." I smiled slightly as we pulled apart and I brush the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"So..." I began as she giggled and replied "Can I see the house?"

I looked at her in surprise before handing her a set of keys. "What's this key for?"

"Your car" I replied as she looked at me questioningly before I held my hands up and said "It was a birthday gift from my dad but there wasn't anyplace to keep it at the apartment and when I told him I was going to propose he bought us this house and our car"

"Martin, I won't be able to accept that" she said as I smiled and replied "Why not? He'll be family in June, right?" Ruthie looked up at me again, silently contemplating something before launching herself in my arms and said "I love you"

"I love you too, so I ask you again marry me in June and allow me to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love and adore you" and I knelt down on one knee and took the diamond out of my pocket.

"Yes" she said very softly that I didn't hear at first until she took the ring from my hand and stuck out her left hand as I slipped it on her ring finger and then pulled her closer to me before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. When we pulled apart, she blushed slightly before saying "so let's see the house" and grabbed my hand pulling me to the side door.

We walked in through the kitchen which was pretty big into the living room that had a baby grand piano by the bay window. I heard Ruthie gasp before she dropped my hand and ran over to it.

"Is this for me?" she asked as her fingers went over the keys lovingly.

"Yes it is. Try it out" I suggested as she sat down and began playing, humming softly to herself as I walked back outside to bring in her bags. When I came back in I heard her singing and sat down, closing my eyes

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through 

I watched as she stopped playing, a smile hovering on her lips "So new song?" I asked her as she smiled and nodded before replying "It's been in my head for a couple of days and the lyrics just came tonight"

"It's pretty powerful" I replied as she nodded and then asked "think we could have dinner? I'm starving."

"Sure" I replied before the moment was shattered with the ringing of the house phone.

She jumped slightly as I laughed and said "It's probably my dad" and went to answer it.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ruthie POV_

The next morning I heard Lucy saying "Ruthie, wake up! We need to get to the hospital" I immediately jumped up and realized I was in my old room. _What was I doing here?_ The last thing I remembered was the phone ringing in the new house that Martin's dad had purchased for us.

"Uh Luce? How did I get here?" I asked her as I ran my fingers through my messy, curly hair.

"Martin dropped you off last night. Remember you two agreed to watch the kids in order for Mary and Carlos to see Dad today" Lucy replied as she looked at me weirdly and I smiled weakly.

It was all a dream. _Of course it was a dream_ I silently berated myself _There was no way Martin would ever propose to me right now. He was all about rules and what was right and getting married straight out of high school was not his idea of a_ _plan. _

She then narrowed her eyes and gasped "What is on your hand?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her as she grabbed my left hand and asked "Is that an engagement ring? Did Martin propose last night? You're only seventeen! How in the world did he afford a diamond that size? What about graduation and college and where are you going to live and does..."

"Wait a second and take a deep breath" I said laughing delighted that last night hadn't been a dream before continuing "Martin thought it would be best to get married right after graduation in order for dad to walk me down the aisle before….well you saw what happened last night."

Lucy nodded solemnly as she looked at me with tears in her eyes as she said "That's so beautiful. Martin is such a romantic guy. He deserves someone that treats him right, you know? It has been a rough couple of months for him and last night was just a mess. Kevin finally told me what happened and Ruthie… It was really bad. You do love Martin right? I mean you're not just in love with the idea of him, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you had a crush on him and he was your first love and then you came back and you two started dating and it's been moving really fast. You are in love with Martin Brewer the man, and not the idea of Martin right?"

"I think so. I mean he's the first person I think of when I wake up and the last person I think of when I go to bed and I want to spend the rest of my life making him happy and having his babies but last night I realized that he makes me want to become a better person. He is so humble and helpful and he has lost so much in his life but he still goes on and I hope to make him a better person"

"Well I think you are on your way of becoming a better person and you are going to make a wonderful wife. You two were meant to be together"

"You think so Luce? Because I've been doing some thinking and lately I haven't liked the person I have become. I mean last night I was horrible. I can't believe I just blurted out the fact that Sandy was pregnant by Simon."

"How did you even know?" Lucy asked as I blushed and replied "I heard them arguing one morning as I was getting ready for school and Simon mentioned something about her being cranky all the time and she mumbled something about missing a period and I heard her. I confronted her about it and she said it wasn't any of my business but she had been 'sleeping over' for a while so I guessed"

"Oh" Lucy replied as she sat on my bed and then asked "so Aaron belongs to Simon as well?"

"Yes"

"And you knew that how?"

"I didn't really. I kind of figured it out and then Sandy let it slip but she made me promise not to tell anyone before she told Simon. I guess she was going to tell him that night he and Rose called the wedding off and Martin had decided he wanted to see Aaron every day, so it became a huge mess that she couldn't fix. "

"So Simon didn't know? Does Martin know that Aaron is Simon's?"

"Until last night, I'm not sure. I told Martin everything last night before we got to the hospital" I replied sighing as we heard footsteps and a knock on the door before Martin stuck his head in and said "Morning" he said smiling as he walked over and kissed me lightly on the lips as Lucy smiled at us both before hugging Martin saying "Congratulations, why didn't you say anything last night?"

"Well I wanted Ruthie to tell you and it was so crazy I figured it would be best to let everyone know today instead"

"Well Mom and Dad will be excited" Lucy said as she started walking towards the door "We'll see you later"

"I hope you are hungry. I figured we could just get the kids up and got to the diner and have breakfast and then go see my dad" Martin said to me as I smiled and nodded and we stood up to go downstairs.

In the kitchen I saw that Sandy was sitting at the table with Aaron, reading a magazine. She looked at me, the anger still in her eyes from last night and stood up before I placed my arm on her, stopping her.

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said anything" I said as gave her a smile and she scowled and replied "Yes you shouldn't have said anything, and now because of you Simon isn't speaking to me. You know Ruthie, the world doesn't revolve around you and you still haven't learn that as of yet. Last night was horrible because you decided to say something that you had no business saying"

"Then it shouldn't have been a secret" I retorted my eyes flashing as she laughed bitterly and replied "but you are so good at keeping secrets. Everyone knows that Ruthie Camden is the key secret holder. Why couldn't you keep your trap closed about my secret?"

"When were you going to say something Sandy? These past few months Simon has treated Martin like a criminal and you are the one who lied. You lied to everyone and Martin is paying for your mistakes...he is still paying for your mistakes"

"When did you become Martin's crusader?" Sandy asked bitterly as I said "The moment I said yes when he proposed"

She looked at me for a moment as she grew pale and then looked over at Martin for confirmation as he nodded. She then said "So Martin, you finally get the girl you have been waiting for the past two years. Good for you. At least somebody will get a happy ending" she then looked at me and said "Ruthie, what can I say. The lucky little girl gets her golden ticket, congratulations"

"Maybe I could" I offered as she snorted and said "Thanks but no thanks, you did enough did damage last night by opening your big mouth." and she picked Aaron up and walked out, slamming the door.

I sighed as I looked at Martin before he wrapped his arms around me. As I burrowed my head, I heard him humming the refrain I had sung last night. I stepped back a bit before saying "You are such a dork"

"but you love me" he replied quickly as I nodded and said "yes I do love you, my little golden ticket" Martin groaned before saying "please do not call me that in public ever"

"Of course not my gt" I replied laughing a bit as Martin smiled before becoming serious again and asking "we are getting married in June, right?"

"Yes" I replied as Martin let out a breath before saying "glad to see we are still on the same page"

"Did you think I had somehow changed my mind?"

"Well you never know. Last night was…crazy and our emotions were running high and I just want to make sure we are on the same page here and look at this morning. Sandy was in fine form, ranting and raving"

"We are" I assured him before standing on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, reveling in the fact that in a couple of short months we would be able to do this every day, any where we pleased.

"Didn't we catch you two in this same position last night?" we heard a voice say behind us as we reluctantly pulled away to see Matt and Sarah standing there with grins on their faces.

"We thought you were at the hospital?" Ruthie said as Sarah answered "We were and we came back to give you guys a chance to go down as well"

"Are you sure?" Martin asked as Matt looked at us both before replying "yes we are sure"

"Did something happen last night?" Sarah finally asked us as she looked at us and Martin tightened his hold on me.

"Why do you ask that?" I said as Sarah shrugged before replying "You two seem to be very in sync and comfortable, almost confidant."

"Well something beautiful did happen last night but we want to tell Mom and Dad first" I said as Matt's eyes grew big before he said "You were careful right?"

"Why would we need to be careful?" Martin asked as Matt's face turned bright red and Sarah lightly punched Matt in the arm as I brushed my hair from my face and she saw my hand.

"Is that a ring on your hand? Oh my goodness, are you two engaged? Congratulations!" she said as she rushed over to give us a hug and Matt smiled as well as he embraced Martin and picked me up and twirled me around the room.

"I hope I get to walk you down the aisle" he finally said as I replied "I want dad to walk to me down the aisle but we will see"

"So why are you two still here? Hurry up and get down there to tell Mom and Dad the good news" Matt said happily as he placed an arm around Martin saying "Well you'll finally be my brother and I promise you, you get first dibs on all of Savannah's boyfriends"

"Good" Martin replied as Sarah and I said "Hey that's not nice"

"Do you think they will be happy?" I asked him anxiously as Matt smiled at me tenderly before replying "They will be ecstatic. Get out of here and tell them the good news. Dad could really use some at this time"


	16. Chapter 16

_Martin POV_

On the car ride to the hospital, I noticed that Ruthie was really quiet.

"Are you still upset about Sandy?" I asked her as she looked at me blankly before saying "No, I was thinking about other things"

"Is there anything that you would like to share with me?" I asked trying not to show my frustration.

It was maddening how Ruthie would suddenly become quiet and shut the world off around her and at those times, I became worried.

A loud, demanding Ruthie I could deal with; however a quiet, reclusive Ruthie I couldn't deal with. I wondered if this was something she did after I had moved to be closer to Sandy and Aaron. I was so unsure of who she was as a person. I mean she was different, even I had realized that when she returned from Scotland. It was as if she was Ruthie but not really Ruthie.

I guess it all boiled down to the fact that she was in so much pain because of me. How could she have felt so much in that short amount of time? When did the lines cross for her? When did she realize that she loved me as a man and not as a brother?

It was a subject that I wanted to bring up numerous times but at the same time I didn't want to embarrass her or cause her any more pain. That time was hard for every one and I still couldn't believe at times how Ruthie was able to forgive me and still give me a chance to be with her when I had hurt her terribly.

"It's something we should probably sit down to talk about" Ruthie finally said as I replied "Huh?"

"You just asked me what I was thinking about. Remember? We need to sit somewhere to discuss it"

"Okay" I replied as we pulled into the hospital parking lot and as we walked past the cafeteria, I pulled her inside.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked me as I led her to a table near the door.

"You wanted to talk, so let's talk" I said as I watched her take a deep breath before saying "Martin, I really don't want to have this conversation before we tell my dad we are engaged"

"Why not?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes before sighing and said "Fine, you want to know what's on my mind? I think I should ask Lucy and Kevin if I can move in with them until we get married"

"Why?" I asked her as she laughed a bit before looking at me incredulously before saying "Are you even human? Why? Why would your fiancée want to move out of an unsupervised house?"

"Ruthie, you are talking in riddles again" I replied sighing as Ruthie looked at me and asked "Martin, do you ever look in the mirror?"

"Yes" I replied a little unsure where she was taking this. Maybe she thought my choice of clothing was all wrong or maybe she didn't like my hair…

"I mean do you ever look at yourself" she asked again as I sighed and replied "Yes Ruthie, I look at myself most of the times in the mirror. What is your point?"

"My point is you…..are…hot….really…attractive and dating you was one thing but being your fiancée and being able to touch you and kiss you when ever I want is too much freedom. Martin when I fell in love with you I wanted you to be my first in everything and I wanted to be your first in everything and of course that is not going to happen but… the point is I want you…physically and emotionally and spiritually and I don't know if I am strong enough to live with you and not have something happen so I think it is best for both of us to not live together until we get married in June"

I looked over at Ruthie stunned. I didn't realize that she had felt this way at all. It also made me realize that she was no longer the little girl I sometimes saw her as. I didn't exactly know where to start. Should I begin with the fact that she thought she was the only one who was having problems in this relationship or the fact that I was no longer a virgin.

"So?" Ruthie finally said as she looked me straight in the eye. "Ruthie, I think that is the best idea" I finally said

"Living with Kevin and Lucy?" she asked as I nodded and took her hand before saying "Or we could get married before June, if you want"

"Just so we can make love?" she asked me in an incredulous voice as I laughed at her train of thought before answering "No, so you can move in with me and I don't have to be there alone"

"Oh" she replied blushing slightly but then asked "Do you think about it? I mean are you excited about our wedding night or is it not that important to you?"

I looked at her before answering quietly "Of course I think about it. I think about how wonderful it will be and I also am a bit anxious because Ruthie, you deserve the best. You deserve your first time to be with someone who also waited until marriage for this next step. I am not it. I am sorry that I lost my virginity to someone I didn't even know and who I definitely didn't love, but I did and it's done. I can't take it back. I can only move ahead. I think about you and me and us…..but I also believe we belong together. So I think we will be okay. I just want to you to be happy"

"And I am happy when I am with you but Martin I can't marry you before June. I need time for myself and I need to finish school and I need to do a couple of other things before I become Mrs. Martin Brewer." I smiled when she said that before leaning over to kiss her on the lips.

When we pulled apart, I said "So shall we go tell your dad the good news?"

"Yes let's go" she replied smiling brightly as she took my hand and we walked down the hall.

When we got to Rev. Camden's room, we could see Mrs. Camden, Mary, Carlos, Kevin and Lucy sitting around the bed as Rev. Camden was saying something.

As we stepped into the room Lucy said "It's about time you guys got here."

"Hi to you to Luce" Ruthie dryly said as she gave her mom a hug before walking over to her dad and leaning over to kiss his cheek.

I smiled before hugging Mrs. Camden as well and walking over to give Rev. Camden a brief hug.

"So where did you sleep last night Ruthie?" Mrs. Camden asked as everyone laughed and Ruthie replied "Nice way of being subtle Mom"

"Subtlety is highly over rated" Mrs. Camden replied as Ruthie said "I stayed at home with Sam and David"

"Oh, well that's good" she said smiling a bit and then looked at me and asked "and Martin where did you sleep?"

"On the couch downstairs" I replied sheepishly with a grin before looking over at Rev. Camden who merely nodded his okay and I instantly felt better.

For the rest of the afternoon we mostly talked about Ruthie's impending graduation and Lucy's sermons as well as Mary and Carlos's plans on returning back to New York for a couple of weeks once we got the okay from the doctor.

At around 4:00 in the afternoon, two things happened. Ruthie, who was sitting on the bed with Rev. Camden, was playing checkers with him while Kevin, Carlos and I were watching the baseball game on T.V.

"What is that on your hand?" I heard Annie shriek as she grabbed Ruthie's left hand for a closer inspection.

"Well it is…you see…" Ruthie began as she looked at me for help and I stood up and walked over to her side taking her other hand and saying "I asked Ruthie to marry me and she said yes"

"You asked Ruthie…You two are engaged….you are getting married…to Martin….my last baby girl….Oh I am so happy…..another wedding to plan" Mrs. Camden began as she grabbed both Ruthie and I at the same time and was hugging and kissing us both. Mary, Carlos and Kevin also came up to congratulate us as Lucy stood in the background smiling.

When everyone finally pulled apart I looked over at Rev. Camden, a bit nervously.

Out of the entire Camden clan I wanted his approval and he hadn't said a word. Rev. Camden looked at us both before smiling and saying "Well, it looks as though my prayers were finally answered" and we both walked over to give him a hug.

"So when's the wedding?" Mary finally asked us as I replied "In June right after Ruthie graduates"

"So we have five months left" Mrs. Camden said as she and Lucy started talking about dresses and caterers.

At that moment Simon walked in holding Aaron. "What did I miss?" he asked as Lucy replied "Martin proposed to Ruthie and we just found out"

He looked at us both before saying "Congratulations" as Aaron bounced around happily, clapping his hands for no apparent reason. I smiled.

Aaron was such an adorable, loving baby. Aaron suddenly turned to look at me as he held his arms out, cooing adorably as I stepped forward a bit and Simon relinquished his hold on Aaron. I looked at Simon and said "I'll take Aaron for a walk if you want"

"That would be great" Simon replied gratefully as Ruthie smiled at me before saying "Wait up, I'll come with you" A chorus of "Me too" flew around the room as Rev. Camden said "Ruthie, Lucy and Mary, I would like you to stay for this"

And with that Kevin, Carlos and I walked out with baby Aaron.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry I took so long to update. I was kind of stuck and I want this story to be as realistic as possible. I must admit I am not too happy with this chapter but please bear with me and hopefully the next chapter will be better._

_Ruthie POV_

We all looked at one another before walking around our dad's bed as he looked at Simon and said "So Aaron is yours?"

Simon took a deep breath and nodded before saying "yes. Sandy finally told me everything yesterday and now she's pregnant"

"And how do you feel about that?" my mom asked as Simon shrugged and replied "Honestly, I'm not that happy. I like Sandy; I'm just not in love with her"

My dad sighed before saying "This is why your mother and I have tried to teach all of you about the importance of waiting until marriage"

Simon nodded as he lowered his head and then said "Well at any event, Sandy was evicted from her place and with a baby on the way; there is no way I can afford a place for her and my apartment. Plus I don't want her living with me, even if Ruthie moved out"

With that statement everyone looked at me as I flushed lightly and replied "I did move out. I was furious with Simon and more furious with myself but I was going to move back in with Lucy and Kevin, if that was okay with you Luce?"

Lucy looked at me smiling before replying "Of course it is. We would love for you to stay with us"

I looked over at Simon and felt horrible. He was my closest sibling because of our age and we were always looking out for one another and now over one fight our bond was about to be broken. I couldn't allow that to happen.

"Of course" I began as they looked at me again "if Sandy doesn't have somewhere to live, then I could perhaps move back home and Sandy could stay..."

"Sandy could stay with us" Lucy interjected as she smiled at Simon before continuing "That would help with some of your problems"

"Well, Carlos and I could pay some of your past bills in order to get you current again" Mary added

"And maybe you could sublet your apartment and move into Martin's apartment for the time being" I said at last.

"Where would Martin live?" Simon asked me as I replied "Well his dad bought him…us….a house a few blocks away, so he was planning on renting it out anyway. This way you could earn money on your apartment but you wouldn't have to pay rent for a while."

"Why would you do this for Sandy and me? I thought you hated Sandy?" Simon finally asked me as I blushed and said "I don't hate anybody and I certainly don't hate Sandy. Mom and Dad didn't raise us that way. It's just frustrating to be around her, and Simon I love you. You're my older brother, you know that"

"I love you too Ruthie" Simon quietly replied before walking over to give me a hug. When we pulled apart, our mom said "So Mr. Brewer bought you two a house?"

I nodded and replied "Yes, it was a shock to me as well but it is close enough to everyone else and it has the most beautiful piano" as Mary and Lucy laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at them.

At that moment, Martin, Carlos and Kevin walked backed in with Aaron and Sandy in tow. Simon looked a bit alarmed but held his tongue as Sandy glared at me and took Aaron from Martin's arms before walking over to our dad and saying "I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did, Rev. Camden"

My dad tsked, tsked before replying "Well it was not convenient but at least we know the truth and that is the important part."

"I suppose so" Sandy replied as she looked at the ground and we were all quiet for a moment until Lucy said "Sandy, Kevin and I would love for you to move in with us for a while"

"Really?" Sandy replied as she looked at Lucy and continued "That would be a great help since I was evicted and now with another baby on the way"

"Well it would be for now until you and Simon decide on your next step" Kevin interjected as Martin looked over at me and I shrugged. I knew he was thinking of our earlier conversation.

"If you need an apartment Simon, you could have mine for now. My dad bought Ruthie and I a house and the apartment is paid for"

"Why would your dad buy you and Ruthie a house? Are you pregnant Ruthie?" Sandy asked bluntly as Mary gasped out loud and I held back my temper by clenching my fist before answering "No I am not pregnant Sandy, Martin and I are engaged"

"Well isn't that rich? Just what you always wanted huh? The fairy tale ending for the spoil little brat" Sandy said as her face became red with anger

"Sandy!" Simon admonished as Sandy looked at him before returning her gaze on me and said "So now he is finally yours…..something you have been waiting on forever…but tell me this Ruth" she said as she stepped closer to me and said quietly "Do you really think it is going to work? You will be a freshman in college, if he doesn't knock you up right away and Martin will be a junior and though you will be legally married, do you actually think you will be able to actually satisfy..."

"That is enough" my mother interjected loudly as Lucy, Mary and I jumped at the tone of her voice. It wasn't often that my mom spoke in that tone between a whisper and a shout but when she did… that usually indicated trouble.

Simon looked ashamed and angry as he pulled Sandy out of the room and we all looked at one another in shock.

Martin walked over to me taking my hand and saying "We should probably leave now. We are having dinner with my dad tonight"

"I'll see you tomorrow" Lucy said to me as she gave me a brief hug and I weakly smiled at my mom before dropping Martin's hands to kiss my dad goodbye.

We walked out of the hospital and into the car in total silence. I couldn't believe Sandy had said those things and in front of my entire family. Was I really a spoiled brat? Did I not deserve someone as wonderful as Martin? And I never really thought that Martin would be disappointed with me when we finally made love. What if she was right? What if I did become pregnant right away? I wanted to go to college and get a degree. I was too young to have children, even if it was with Martin Brewer! What if I ended up being really horrible at it? What if he thought…?

"Sandy is a mean spiteful person Ruthie and you really shouldn't take anything she said to heart" I heard Martin say as we were at a red light.

"Huh?" I asked him as I looked at his profile. He was just so handsome and wonderful and caring and I don't think I would be able to survive if I lost him again.

"I just don't want to lose you" I finally said softly as the tears started welling up in my eyes.

"What? Who says you are going to lose me?" Martin replied in a confused voice as he pulled over to the side of the road and engulfed me in a hug as I cried.

"Well Sandy did, at least she implied it" I replied as I tried to vainly calm my self down.

"Why are you contemplating what she said? She's just bitter and jealous. Ruthie, I love you. You know that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, despite what Sandy might think"

"Do you mean that?" I asked as I hiccupped a bit and Martin smiled before tenderly wiping a few tears from my cheeks.

"Of course I do."

"Even if I don't want to have children until I graduate college?"

"Even then" Martin replied as he held me tighter and then said "So let's not think about Sandy for the rest of the night and let's just enjoy dinner with my dad, okay?"

I nodded before wiping my nose as Martin chuckled lightly before bending over to kiss me on the lips.

When we pulled apart he huskily asked "Better?"

"Much" I replied a bit breathlessly as he grinned at me before pushing the car in drive and pulling back onto the road.


	18. Chapter 18

_Lyrics by Bethany Joy Lenz and Hugh Jackman_

_Martin's POV_

My dad was sitting at the table when Ruthie and I finally reached the restaurant. As I opened the door for her, I saw her sigh briefly before pulling herself together. I smiled slightly before taking her hand and lightly squeezing it. She was such a trooper and I loved her for it.

My dad stood up when he saw us as he shook my hand and gave Ruthie a hug. She smiled brightly at him before saying "Sorry we're late, we just left the hospital"

"That's okay, I just got here myself. How is Rev. Camden?" my dad asked Ruthie as the waitress walked over with three glasses of ice water.

"He says he's fine.."

"but" my dad asked as Ruthie sighed a bit before saying "I think he was just saying that so we wouldn't worry about him"

"well what have the doctor said?"

"He is keeping him in there for another couple of days just to make sure"

"Well that's good" my dad said as he looked at us both and asked "And how are you two doing? I am assuming you said yes to a certain proposal" he asked as his blue eyes sparkled tenderly as Ruthie blushed and I smiled before answering "she did say yes"

"and thank you so much for the car, Mr. Brewer. It came at the perfect moment. Plus our house is amazing" Ruthie interjected as my dad took Ruthie's hand and said "in a couple of months I'll be your father-in-law, so please call me dad"

Ruthie smiled at him as the tears began flowing down her cheeks as she whispered "thanks dad"

During the course of dinner, we spoke about the wedding and our college plans and as we waited for the dessert, Ruthie excused herself to the ladies room.

"I'm really proud of you Martin" my dad began as I looked up at him slightly confused. "What do you mean dad?"

"Well I always wanted you to marry Ruthie. I remember when I told Rev. Camden that and he seemed a bit alarmed, but I knew you two would get together. You were meant to be together. She reminds me so much of your mom and when I look at the two of you together, it is just right. I can't describe it."

"I know what you mean but sometimes I feel horrible that it took me so long to realize the truth, and Ruthie is this amazing girl and I made such a huge mistake in my life, at times I feel she deserves better than me"

"You shouldn't think that way, you both were at different points in your life and quite honestly a year ago, Ruthie wasn't ready for a real relationship with you, even if she thought so"

"I guess you are right and a year ago the only important thing was making sure Sandy would allow me to be a part of Aaron's life. I can't believe I was going to marry her"

"Well you were only doing what you thought was right" my dad said as I shook my head and replied "No dad, today at the hospital she said the meanest things to Ruthie, right in front of everyone. I can't believe how much anger and hate she has in her heart"

"Do you think it is in her heart or maybe it is just towards Ruthie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Martin, it was pretty obvious to everyone that Sandy wanted you."

"She had me and she kept playing games with me"

"No Martin she didn't have you, not completely. She had your attention and your concern about Aaron but never about her. She was never able to once hold your attention as Ruthie does. Even when you and Ruthie fight, you fight with every fiber in your body. It is never half hearted, never one sided. It wasn't that way with Sandy"

"So what do I do? I can't stand the way she talks to Ruthie. She is obviously going to be a part of our lives, now that she is pregnant again with Simon's baby. I mean it's bad enough I lost my virginity to her, I don't need her rubbing that fact in Ruthie's face every chance she gets"

"I don't know son. How did Ruthie take the insults today?"

"She was shocked and then she seemed as though she was actually contemplating what Sandy said. We really didn't talk much about it"

"Well may be you should" my dad said at last before asking "How did the Camden's take it when you told them Ruthie moved in with you?"

"Well Ruthie told them she would move back home until the wedding, so we'll see how long that will last"

"Do you think she really is going to be able to fall asleep without you considering that you two have been sharing a bed for the past two months?" my dad dryly asked as I felt my face get hot at the question before choking out "I don't know, I guess we will have to see"

_Flashback_

"_When was your dad coming for a visit?" Ruthie asked me as we were getting ready for bed. I was still in shock that I had somehow agreed to keep our relationship a secret, when all I really wanted to do was tell Noah to keep his grubby hands to himself and off my girlfriend._

"_Tomorrow morning early" I replied as I watched her brush her curly brown hair and smiled at the gesture, immediately frowning when I realized that I wanted to always see her this way, getting ready for bed, sans makeup and clothing. However she was still in high school and I was still in college and it was way too early to be thinking about forever._

"_Does he have a key?" she asked finally turning to me as she slipped underneath my covers and I watched her with a slight frown._

"_Yes, but he usually uses it for emergencies. What are you doing?" _

"_Getting ready for bed" she replied smiling at me as I smiled in return before saying "No in my bed. I have a game tomorrow morning and the cot is really not that great for sleeping"_

"_You've been sleeping in it all along" Ruthie pointed out as I nodded and said "That's because I was being a gentleman and I wanted you to be comfortable but tonight **I** need to be comfortable, so I need the bed. I will be up by 5:30 the latest and I'll even pick you up and tuck you in before I leave"_

"_Well you have a problem then because I am not moving" Ruthie stubbornly said before turning the light off on the nightstand._

"_Ruthie Camden, get your butt out of this bed now! I need the bed tonight, for once stop being selfish and stop thinking about yourself" I shouted as I heard a huff and the light turned back on to reveal a very angry Ruthie kneeling in bed, her brown eyes flashing with anger.  
_

_She glared at me and took a blanket and pillow before throwing it in my direction as she calmly said "I don't care where you sleep tonight Brewer but I am not giving up this bed, I need to be fully rested for Noah tomorrow"_

"_Noah! You need to be FULLY rested for Noah? Why? What are you two planning on doing that requires you to be fully rested?"_

"_We are going to be recording all day and it is a tiring process, not that you would understand anything that doesn't have a bat attached to it"_

"_So now I am so dumb jock that can't appreciate anything? Well if Noah is so great, why don't you go out with him and make him lie to your DYING father about a relationship"_

"_Well maybe I will since he is a bit more mature than you..." but she didn't finished because by then I was too upset and the only way I knew to shut her up was to kiss her._

_When we finally pulled apart, she grinned up at me and said "You are such a jerk sometimes"_

"_I know, but you love me right?"_

"_Unfortunately I do" she replied as I hugged her to me and whispered "Good, because I'm crazy about you" we stayed like that for a while until she asked in a soft voice "Do you really not want to keep our relationship a secret?"_

_I shrugged lightly before saying "It's just that secrets are never that great and your dad is sick.."_

"_We are not lying to anyone. I just... I need to make sure that this is right Martin. We may realize next week that we are two entirely different people who are not meant to be and I refuse to have my family know and then watch me go into a deep depression again"_

"_You think that could happen?" I asked her as she shrugged before looking up at me replying "with our luck anything can happen" I nodded as she yawned and I reluctantly loosened my hold on her as she picked up the blankets and the pillow and started to make her way towards the living room._

"_Where are you going?" I asked her as she looked at me in surprise raising an eyebrow before saying "to bed"_

"_Well you can't sleep on that cot either if you need to get up tomorrow"_

"_So what do you propose Mr. Brewer?" she asked me as I took her hand and led her to my bed before saying "It's big enough for both of us and if we are just sleeping, it's not really bad" _

"_Are you convincing me or yourself, Brewer?" she asked me as I smiled and replied "Both of us"_

"_Okay fine, but if we get caught I am totally blaming it on you" _

"_Don't worry we won't. I'm a light sleeper" I said to her smiling as she got underneath the covers once more and moved closer to me._

"_Sweet" and with that we kissed each other goodnight. _

_A few moments later I whispered "Ruthie, are you sleeping?"_

"_Not anymore thanks to you" she said as I heard her roll over to face me as she asked "what's the matter?"_

"_Think you could sing something..just to calm me a little?" _

"_Sure" I heard her reply smiling as she hummed a few notes and began singing_

_I'd rather leave while I'm in love  
While I still believe the meaning of the word  
I'll keep my dreams and just pretend  
That you and I were never gonna(meant to) end_

_Too many times I've seen the rose die on the vine  
Somebody's heart gets broken  
Usually it's mine  
I don't wanna take the chance of being hurt again  
And you and I can't say goodbye_

_So if you wake and find me gone  
Hey babe, just carry on  
You see I need my fantasy  
I still believe  
It's best to leave while I'm in love_

_I'd rather leave while I'm in love  
_

"_Sweetie I love you but that was too depressing, even for me" Ruthie giggled before responding "That's all I have, now try to get some sleep" and moved closer to me before taking my arm and wrapping it around her waist and promptly fell asleep. I smiled slightly as I took in the scent of her strawberry shampoo and promptly fell asleep as well._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"What are you smiling about?" Ruthie asked as she came back to the table and the waitress bought our dessert.

"I was thinking about the morning dad came in and found us"

"Oh" she replied blushing bright red as my dad laughed and replied "I remember that. I think I was more embarrassed than you two were"

_FLASHBACK_

_Ruthie's POV_

"_Martin? You up son? Big day today. I heard Scouts were coming. Where are you?" I heard a voice that sounded like Mr. Brewer's but I was so warm and comfy in bed, plus why was he here? Martin had left ages ago. I thought sleepily as I snuggled closer to my incredibly warm comforter before falling asleep._

"_Martin, what are you doing still in bed? Who's heels are in the hall? I thought you said that you weren't dating anyone until you figured out your feelings about Ruthie? Martin Brewer, do you hear me speaking to you? Who is that in bed with you? I thought you learned your lesson about sleeping with random cheap girls who are only looking for one... Ruth Camden what are you doing in Martin's bed, with Martin? Martin Brewer get your butt out of bed" Mr. Brewer roared as Martin jumped up bringing me along as well since I was entangled around him._

"_Mr. Brewer" I began as Martin looked at his dad, mildly amused and I began turning as red as possible._

"_Ruthie I don't blame you. You are young and I know that you have strong feelings for Martin but sleeping together without some sort of commitment.."_

"_Dad..just stop right there" Martin interrupted as Mr. Brewer became flushed with anger as he said "I will not stand here and have you ruin Ruthie's good name, I hope you used protection"_

"_We didn't" Martin responded casually as I looked at him in horror before turning to Mr. Brewer who looked as though he was going to go into cardiac arrest._

"_Martin Brewer, you better stop it right now" I demanded as I stood up and Mr. Brewer immediately lowered his head. _

"_It's okay Mr. Brewer. Martin and I just slept together in the literal sense, we did not engage in any kind of sexual activities. I am still a virgin"_

"_and she will stay that way until she gets married. I promise dad" Martin said as he stood up as well and said "what?" when I glared at him before I punched him in the chest and mimic "don't worry, I'm a light sleeper. I will be up before he gets here. Next time your butt is on the couch even if it is the playoffs"_

"_sorry" He replied sheepishly as I stalked into the bathroom slamming the door and Mr. Brewer looked at us bewildered before asking "just tell me this. You two are dating?"_

"_yes but for now it's a secret. Oh and dad?" _

"_yes?" Mr. Brewer replied wearily "Next time just knock" Martin suggested as he laughed before grabbing a shirt and putting it on as he went to look for some jeans.  
_

"_Next time?" Mr. Brewer repeated half to himself as he walked out of the bedroom and sat on the couch._

END of FLASHBACK

"I was so embarrassed" I said as Mr. Brewer smiled and said "I was as well but I was also so angry. I was ready to beat Martin to a pulp"

"Thanks dad, I'm really feeling the love" Martin dryly said as I giggled and we finished dessert.

After dinner we drove back to our house and I called my mom letting her know that I would be home tomorrow morning. When I got off the phone I sighed as Martin walked in "I'm guessing she wasn't happy?"

"No she wasn't, but she's trying"

"Are you really going to move back home?" Martin asked me as he hugged me and I nodded as I leaned my head on his chest before saying "We'll be married in less than three months, it's not that long"

"but it's going to be harder to fall asleep at nights" he said softly as I smiled and replied "No it won't. It will be fun, besides you are always complaining that I hog the covers"

"That's because I am trying to convince you that we need a bigger bed, I love sleeping next to you"

"and I love sleeping next to you but my parents would flip if they knew"

"don't I know it" Martin replied before saying "are you ready for bed?"

"Go on up, I just want to get some lyrics down before I forget it" I replied before standing on my tiptoes to kiss him goodnight.

_Martin POV _

I watched as Ruthie walked into the living room and sat at the piano before taking out her pencil and scribbling some notes on the paper. She then started playing as I walked behind her and sat in the dining room to listen

_I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there._

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there._

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

_  
Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo_

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _


	19. Chapter 19

_Lyrics by The Veronicas_

_Martin's POV_

I watched as Ruthie leaned her head on her hands and sighed quietly. The song was beautiful but what did it mean? Was it about us?

"I thought you were going to bed?" she asked me without turning around

"Ho did you know I was here?" I asked her as she turned around and smirked at me "Martin, you are not exactly Mr. Stealth"

"Oh" I replied blushing as she laughed and the door bell rang.

"It;s kind of late for visitors" she said as I looked at her and replied "No one even has our address as of yet."

"Except my mom" she said as I nodded and walked to the front door and opened it as Mac grinned at me before saying "I'm really hurt. You call me when you get engaged to a woman you can't stand but when its the real deal, I'm forgotten?"

"Is that Mac?" I heard Ruthie asked and before I had a chance to answer she was squealing as Mac picked her up and twirled her around the room.

"Mac will you kindly let go of my fiancée?"

"Well you are mighty possessive, not that I blame you" he said as he kissed Ruthie on the cheeks before releasing her and I pulled her to my side.

"so how long are you staying for?" Ruthie asked her brown eyes sparkling.

"Just the weekend and then I will be down a week before the big day..that is if I am needed" he said as I laughed and replied "Of course you are needed, who else will be my best man?"

"Really?" Mac asked smiling as I nodded and Ruthie stepped towards Mac saying "let's get you settled in" leading him towards the steps.

The next morning I heard our bedroom door open as Mac stuck his head in and said "hey, which room is Ruthie in? I don't want to wake her"

"you already did" a muffled voice said underneath my arm before she sleepily lifted her head up and opened one eye as Mac did a double take at the both of us and said "I'm..I'm sorry..I didn't realize...I mean...I never thought that Martin would talk you into...well...not that you needed to be encouraged..it is Martin...I'm just going to shut up now" Mac finally said as Ruthie laughed and sat all the way up before pushing her curly hair out of her face and said "Come on in and we will explain it all" as she patted at the space in the bed as I groaned and said "I'm still sleeping"

"Not anymore stud muffin"

"stud muffin huh?" Mac asked as I glared at him and threatened "Don't say a word"

An hour later, Mac said "That was an interesting story. So do the rents know this new development?"

"Only Papa Brewer" Ruthie responded as I looked at her and asked "papa brewer?"

"What? This way I can call my dad 'dad' and your dad 'dad' as well"

"I suppose that makes sense in a crazy way" I said wearily as Mac watched the both of us and said "I am so happy you guys are getting married"

"Well I am too" Ruthie replied smiling before continuing "but I'm still tired so I'm going back to bed"

"You do that" Mac said smiling as he tucked her in and stopped when I glared at him as I leaned over to kiss Ruthie on the forehead before saying "We're going out for a run and then I'll make you breakfast"

"and bring it in here for me?" Ruthie asked me in her soft, sweet voice

"Of course baby" I replied as Mac rolled his eyes and stood up as well and I grabbed a T-shirt from the closet and slipped on my running shoes as we walked out of the bedroom.

"Dude you are so whipped" Mac finally said as we began stretching and I loudly protested "I am not"

"You surely are but you know what? You're the luckiest guy on earth to have someone like Ruthie"

"Don't I know it" I replied smiling slightly as Mac rolled his eyes before smiling.

By the time we came back from our jog, Ruthie was already dressed and had breakfast on the table.

"She gorgeous and she cooks?" Mac stated as he went to the sink to wash his hands before sitting at the breakfast nook.

"I thought you were going to sleep in" I asked her as I placed a kissed on her forehead before grabbing a glass of water.

"I was until Noah called and wanted to put some tracks down"

"Oh" I replied as she wrinkled her nose slightly before kissing me on the cheek and saying "I'll meet you at my house for dinner"

"Well Mac and I might stop by the studio after breakfast"

"Okay, then you can take me out for some tea or something"

"We'll see" I replied a bit distracted as I looked over at Ruthie who was wearing jeans and a low cut sweater before Ruthie pouted at me and I grinned before pulling her closer to me and kissing her on the mouth.

"Um guys I would like to start breakfast sometime soon" Mac interrupted us as I glared at him and Ruthie giggled as we pulled apart.

"Feel free to start Mac, Martin is going to take a shower and he usually takes about twenty minutes" Ruthie said as she gave me one last kiss and a wave to Mac before walking out the back door.

Twenty minutes later, I walked back down to find Mac on his second plate already.

"Thanks for waiting" I dryly said as I joined him at the breakfast nook. Mac shrugged guiltily before saying "Sorry dude but I usually don't go for 2 miles runs"

After breakfast Mac helped me wash the dishes and we got into my car. As we pulled out the driveway I said "So are you okay with heading down to the studio?"

"Sure" Mac responded cheerfully as I drove downtown to the recording studio. When we reached inside, we could see Ruthie already in the recording booth with her headphones on and Noah was saying something to her before she nodded her head and gave the thumbs up sign.

A few minutes later, Noah walked out and greeted us "Martin! I guess congratulations are in order"

"thanks" I replied a bit stiffly as he looked over at Mac and said "I believe we met before right?"

"Yes, the name's Mac"

Noah nodded and then said "Would you like to come in and listen?"

"Sure" Mac replied as we followed Noah inside. A few minutes later we heard Ruthie's soft voice over the microphone.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

_  
So tell me what your waiting for_

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever 

"That was great love" I heard Noah say as Ruthie grinned before taking her headphones off and stepping out the booth. I turned to look at Mac who seemed to be in some sort of a trance.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked him as he looked over at me and swallowed before replying "Uh..yeah I am" before turning his attention to Ruthie who was walking in with Noah behind her.

"You came" she exclaimed happily as she launched herself at me and I hugged her back before saying "I did promise and Mac wanted to come as well"

"So what did you think?" Ruthie asked Mac as she hugged me tighter. I noticed Mac's face became a bit pale before he quickly smiled and said "You were great"

"Thanks" she replied beaming as I brushed a lock of her hair off her face and then asked "Are you ready to leave? I want to change for dinner before we go to your house"

"Sure, I need a shower anyway"

"Mac. You still with us?" I asked him as he looked at me and then Ruthie before smiling and replied "Of course I am"

"Are you coming to dinner with us? Everyone would love to see you" Ruthie asked as she stepped away from me and took Mac's arm. I watched as he looked tenderly looked down at her before replying "Of course I'm coming with you"

"Good, I can't stand that you are so far away from us" Ruthie replied as Mac looked at her and smiled softly before saying "Then we have to change that"

Ruthie beamed up at him as he placed his arms around her shoulders and they walked out.

"It seems as though your mate has a bit of a crush on your girl" Noah remarked to me as I shrugged before answering "It appears to be that way"

"Well I'm sure you already know this but Ruthie is over the moon about you, not your mate, so don't do anything rash"

"Like what?" I asked a bit perturbed as Noah chuckled before replying "Mate, I know you. The last time you got jealous you two were caught making out on the Camden's counter"

"Oh right" I replied a bit sheepishly as Noah chuckled and said "Go after your girl. I'll catch up you later"

"Are you coming over tonight for dinner?" I asked as Noah thought about it before answering "Sure why not. I'll make sure you don't do anything too rash"

"Thanks" I replied laughing a bit as I walked out. Who would have thought that Noah and I would have an actual conversation?


	20. Chapter 20

_Lyrics by Natasha Bedingfield_

_Martin POV_

I drove back to the house alone since Mac decided he would drive back with Ruthie to keep her company.

When I pulled up behind them in the driveway, Ruthie was running away from Mac who was chasing her. I leaned against my car, watching them.

Was Mac really in love with Ruthie? I mean he always said he would date her if I didn't want to but I never really took him seriously. _They would make a_ g_reat_ _couple._ A voice in my head said as I shook my head a bit.

It really didn't matter because she accepted my proposal and was going to marry me, so I had nothing to worry about..right? A few seconds later, Ruthie ran up to me, her eyes sparkling as she hugged me and asked "Why didn't you join us?"

I shrugged a bit as she looked at me in concern before asking "Everything alright?"

I nodded slightly as I lowered my head to kiss her on the lips as she giggled a bit before kissing me back.

"Hey Ruthie! I thought you were going to play that song for...uh...sorry"

We broke apart as Ruthie giggled and said "let's go" taking Mac's hand as Mac flashed me a smile and I took a deep breath as I followed them inside and watched as Ruthie sat at the piano and Mac sat next to her.

"Hey I'm going to change so that you can shower when you're finished" I said as she looked up at me and replied "okay" before turning her attention back to Mac.

_Ruthie's POV_

I looked over at Mac and smiled saying "I wrote this song when I first arrived in Scotland and I was absolutely depressed. Well you remember"

Mac smiled at me and replied "Yes I do. Though I could never understand for the life of me why you felt that Martin Brewer was the only guy for you"

I smiled before replying "Martin just makes me happy and being with him makes me want to be a better person"

"You are already a wonderful person Ruth" Mac said to me in a serious voice as I laughed lightly before answering "Well not really and Martin deserves some happiness, you know? All he has ever wanted was to be loved and well it has taken us a long time in getting where we are"

I blushed as Mac looked at me and said "Have you ever thought that maybe you and Martin and not meant to be with one another?"

"No" I answered as I cleared my throat and looked away from Mac before singing

_I'm not the kind of girl you bring to mother  
I'm not the kind of girl you kiss in public  
My manners leave a lot to be desired  
At least I'm not a liar_

_And I'm not about the subtle innuendo,  
More likely to throw rocks up at your window  
We'll walk on eggshells so you don't hear  
the crazy things I'm saying when you get near me  
I'd rather disappear than be faking it, anyway_

_You like me, yeah, I know it  
You're so transparent  
How you stumble 'round those words so well  
You like me, there I said it  
Don't need a dictionary helping me  
Cause I can spell_

_My foot was in my mouth the day I met you,  
All my friends they said I'd never get you  
But they don't know it when they see it  
They need glasses to believe it  
They don't understand, so be it  
What can I say, anyway?_

_You like me, yeah, I know it  
You're so transparent  
How you stumble 'round those words, so well  
You like me, there I said it  
Don't need a dictionary  
Helping me, cause I can tell_

_By the way you turn me on to your favorite band,  
By the way you pour me coffee when I'm too tired to stand,  
The way you lift me up when I'm fading,  
Breathe me in when I'm suffocating  
Don't say that it's just because you can_

_Don't be stupid, thinking I've misjudged you  
I know enough to know when someone trusts you  
Why fight it now,  
It isn't gonna hurt you, anyway_

_You like me and I know it  
You're so transparent  
How you stumble 'round those words, so well  
You like me, there I said it  
Don't need a dictionary helping me  
Cause I can spell_

_You like me, yeah, I know it  
You're so transparent  
How you stumble round those words  
How you stumble _

When I finished I looked over at Mac, surprised to see that he had moved from his spot and was now kneeling in front of the piano bench.

"Mac? What are you doing?" I whispered as I looked at him a bit confused as he said "Ruth, I love you"

"I love you too Mac" I replied smiling at him as his mouth twisted in anger before he jerkily ran his fingers through his hair and said "No Ruth I'm in love with you"

"Oh" I replied as I looked at him and replied "I engaged to Martin"

"So break it off" he countered as he continued "You can't tell me you never thought about dating me"

"I did, when we were all in high school, but I moved on mac and more importantly I love Martin"

"No, I don't believe that" Mac replied as he grabbed my chin and kissed me on the lips as I tried to push him away.

"Hey are you ready to leave yet?" we heard a voice say as I pushed Mac completely off me and turned to see Martin looking at both of us in horror before turning around and walking out.

"Martin" I called out as I ran after him as I saw him clench his jaw in anger and then jumped into his car and backed out of the driveway.


	21. Chapter 21

_Lyrics from High School Musical_

_Ruthie POV_

I watched in horror as Martin drove down the end of the street and thats when the tears began falling. How was I going to fix this mess?

I walked back into the house where Mac was sitting, looking a little shell-shocked.

"What the heck were you thinking?" I yelled at him as he looked at me a bit sheepishly before saying "Ruth...I'm sorry. I just...I needed to tell you how I felt"

"You could have done that without mauling me" I said as I closed my eyes and wiped some of my tears. I didn't know where to even look for him as I grabbed my car keys and ran to my car.

"Ruth, I'm really sorry" I heard Mac say running after me as I whirled around and said "Don't speak to me right now. Save that apology for Martin, who happens to be your best friend"

I jumped in my car and called home, trying to figure out if he had went there. Lucy answered the phone and said that he wasn't there. She then asked "Is everything alright? You sound as though you have been crying?"

"Mac kissed me and Martin walked in on it and left"

"Oh no Ruthie. Are you okay?"

"No, and I don't know where he could be"

"Well I'll let Kevin know and he'll go look for him. Why don't you come home?" Lucy suggested as I tearfully agreed before saying "I'm just going to stop at the church first"

"Well be careful" she said before hanging up. When I reached the church, I walked straight towards the piano and sat down. I remember the days when I had returned from Scotland and was so miserable that Martin and Sandy were engaged.

It had hurt going back to school, pretending that I was all over my 'little' crush on Martin. I still couldn't believe that my family had actually thought that my feelings for Martin was some school girl crush. I don't know how it happened or when but I knew my feelings for Martin were everything other than a crush.

The church was my only solace at the time. I smiled thinking of all the times Martin would follow me to the church and sit in the back to listen to me. The first time I realized he had followed me was when I had sung 'Ophelia'.

I remember I had walked home to find Martin and Sandy sitting next to one another as they went over the seating arrangements and she had looked over at me and smiled so smugly before she grabbed Martin and kissed him on the lips. I watched in horror before I turned and walked out the door, running to the church, trying to get use to the idea that Martin was no longer a free man.

_It's funny when you  
find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen_  
_Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song_

_Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you _

I stopped playing as the tears that had threatened to spill since I walked in started. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps behind me as a low voice said "My heart broke when I saw you two together, I just snapped...I know I should have..." Martin began as I looked at him before throwing myself into his arms.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Mac told me he was in love with me and then he kissed me and you walked in at that moment. I love you Martin, I hope you know that" I said as I looked up at him. He nodded briefly as I wiped a tear from his face.

"I do know that, but Mac is...well he's been in love with you for a long time. I guess I just realized how serious he was today"

"I hope this doesn't ruin your friendship in any way" I replied as Martin bitterly said "Why should it? He only tried to steal my fiancee, no biggie"

"Sarcasm is not your best attribute" I replied seriously as Martin rolled his eyes before bending down to kiss me on my lips but I moved away and he looked at me, the hurt shining in his beautiful eyes.

I tenderly stroked his cheek before softly asking "Are we okay? I mean you walked out on me today. You have never done that before, even during our worst fights"

"I had to. I had to get out of there or I would have murdered Mac without a second thought. I...we're..Ruthie, at times it seems as though there is always something that is trying to keep us apart: Vincent, Sandy, Noah, and now Mac."

"Mac isn't trying to keep us apart. I guess he just wanted to tell me how he felt. The only wrong thing he did was kiss me"

"And he touched you" Martin exclaimed as well the fury evident in his voice as he continued "Ruthie, it drives me crazy when other guys touch you. I just can't deal"

"Sweetie, you're the only guy that touches me"

"No, Mac had his grubby hands all over you today"

"and he's your best friend" I protested as Martin snorted before replying "Was my best friend"

"Look, Mac is still at our house and he feels horrible. The rest is between you and him. I just need to know that we are okay"

"Yes, we are" he replied as he looked at me, smiling a bit before bending down to kiss me gently on the lips. When we pulled apart, I smiled lazily at him before saying "I need to call Lucy and let her know I found you"

"She already knows. Kevin caught up with me and told me where you would be"

"Oh, where did you go?" I asked him as he looked down and softly replied "To the cemetery to see my mom. Ruthie, I was really upset and shaken up and I panicked. All I could think was that maybe you would realize that I wasn't the one. Now that I have you in my life I don't think I can ever give you up, not without a fight"

"Good, because I feel the same way as well" I replied before standing on my tiptoes to kiss him once more.

"Well it's nice to see that you two are still the same, sickening adorable couple we all love to hate" we heard a voice say as we pulled slightly away from one another.

"Sandy" Simon said in a warning tone as she glared at him and Simon smiled at us before saying "Mom asked us to make sure everything was okay?"

"We're good, right?" I asked Martin as he smiled down at me before pulling me in a hug and kissing the top of my head. Sandy rolled her eyes again before saying "Well that's just peachy because Mac is at the Camden's as well"

"What?" I asked as I felt Martin's body tense a bit and Simon said "Sandy, one thing at a time" He then turned to look at us and said "Well he took a cab to the house, he thought that Martin would eventually show up there"

"He knows you well, huh Martin?" Sandy questioned as she looked at us both and said "You probably should have given Mac a go at Ruthie, then at least you would be even. I mean you are way more experience than little Miss Prissy here"

I slowly counted to ten as Martin made a move to say something but Simon beat us to it as he angrily said "Sandy, enough of your mouth. Stop talking to my sister that way. It is no one's fault but ours that we lied to the family"

"Well they lied as well about their relationship and they have been living together forever"

"My dad knows about that" I said as Martin looked at me in surprise and I nodded at him.

"Well you just know how to play the rules don't you?" Sandy hissed as Martin stepped between us and said "We should probably leave now"

"That's a great idea" Simon seconded as he pulled Sandy's hand towards the door. I looked at Martin who was looking down at me, confusion marring his handsome features as he said "So your dad knows about..?"

"He knows I was staying at your place more than Simon's but he doesn't know anything else. Do you think we should just tell them?" I asked as he looked at me in surprise.

"Tell them what? That we are sharing a bed together, without being married?"

"It's not as though we are doing anything" I protested as he smiled and I asked "Why are you smiling like that?"

"That song you sang this afternoon would suggest that you want something to happen"

I rolled my eyes at him as I lightly punched him in the stomach before answering "Of course I want something to happen. I am in love with you and I adore your body but I can wait. You are definitely worth waiting for"

"As are you" he repeated softly before picking me up around the waist and setting me on the front steps outside the church before kissing me very softly on the lips. As I parted my lips slightly in order to be fully kissed we heard a car horn beeping at us as we broke apart and Simon grinned saying "So are you guys coming or what?"

Martin sighed briefly before he looked me straight in the eye and said "To hell with June, let's get married next week"


	22. Chapter 22

_Martin's POV_

I glanced at Ruthie, who looked at me in shock before asking "Martin are you insane?"

"No, I just don't see the point of waiting. I'll make sure you graduate high school but Ruthie, I'm not going to be able to stay at our house alone while you move back home. It's futile to even think we will be able to manage. I can't fall asleep when you spend the night over Lucy's, how will I survive until the wedding?"

"So we should just get married?" she asked me, a frown starting to show on her beautiful face.

"Not a great idea?" I asked her feeling slightly depressed that she hadn't jumped for joy and agreed on the spot.

"Well let me think about it okay?" she finally asked as I nodded and we got into our separate cars and drove back to the Camden's.

When we walked in, I could see Mac standing by the kitchen as Ruthie placed her hand on my arm and said "Why don't you go and talk to him"

I held back a sarcastic reply before I walked over to see Mac watching me nervously and then he said "Look man, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just..I guess..I needed to try. At least once to see if I had a chance"

"Try what? She is engaged in case you didn't see the diamond on her hand"

"Oh I saw that diamond, who could miss it? But she is not married, would you have rather I waited till the day of your wedding? I felt that I had to tell her and her song..I thought she was singing it for me"

"Wasn't she?" I asked as Mac chuckled bitterly before saying "Everything Ruth Camden does is for you and I guess I was just too blind to realize it. I understand if you don't want me around"

"Mac despite what you did today, you still are my friend, I guess I just need some time. So I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to Ruthie alone"

"She's my friend"

"and she's my fiancée and I don't trust you around her right now. I'm not saying you can't speak to her, all I'm asking is that there are other people around"

"Fine, look I'm going to go home tonight"

"okay" I said as he looked at me and asked "Are we going to be cool?"

"In time we will" I replied quietly as he nodded his head before walking in towards Ruthie. He stopped as in after thought and asked "Do you mind if I say goodbye?"

"No go ahead" I replied watching as he approached Lucy and Ruthie. Lucy said something to him and then walked over towards me, leaving Mac and Ruthie alone.

"You alright?" Lucy asked me softly as she glanced up at me.

"I will be" I said as she looked at me and replied "I know it hurts to see what you did tonight but don't ruin what you have with Ruthie just because Mac happens to be in love with her. Ruthie loves you and everyone, including Mac, knows that" I nodded my head as Lucy patted my arm and went to help Mrs. Camden with setting the table. I turned my attention back to Ruthie and Mac.

I watched closely as Mac said something and Ruthie grinned before answering.

He then gave her a rather tentative hug and when they stepped apart, Ruthie mentioned something that caused Mac to look at me before looking back towards Ruthie. When he had walked out the door, Mrs. Camden called us all for dinner as we took our seats.

I looked around and noticed that tonight it was only Lucy, Kevin, Sandy, Simon and Ruthie and I. I turned toward Mrs. Camden and asked "Where's everyone else tonight?"

"Mary and Carlos had to fly to home this weekend and Mary and Sarah said they would say with Eric"

"Oh"

Conversation started to lull as we ate dinner until Mrs. Camden looked up and said "Now that you two are here, how about giving me some dates so I can find a reception hall"

I looked over at Ruthie in mild fascination as she stuttered slightly "Umm...well, we were thinking that the reception could be here"

I looked at her amazed as she looked towards me for confirmation and I nodded my agreement to Mrs. Camden who looked at us blankly for a moment before saying "That sounds wonderful"

Lucy then said "Well when is your next long break, Ruthie? I thought we could start looking for wedding dresses"

"Winter break starts next week on Friday" she causally said as I dropped my fork and everyone looked over at me. Ruthie merely smiled at me before saying "I saw some dresses downtown that I wanted to look at tomorrow after school, if you have time"

"Of course I do, especially if I was to have the honor of being the matron of honor" Lucy shamelessly hinted as Kevin lightly scolded her "Lucy!"

Ruthie laughed and replied "Lucy will you be my matron of honor?"

"Yes I will" Lucy said happily as we all laughed at her happy expression.

"Have you thought of who you want as bridesmaids?"Mrs. Camden asked Ruthie as she bit her lip before saying "I'm thinking...well Martin and I really want a small wedding so we haven't really thought out all the details"

"well we still have time, it's not like you are getting married next week" Mrs. Camden said as Ruthie dropped her knife.

"What is the matter with you two? I have never seen a couple more jumpy" Sandy asked a bit exasperatedly as Ruthie and I looked at one another and shrugged before I said "Well it's getting late and I have class tomorrow, so I don't think I'm going to stay for dessert, if that's alright with you Mrs. Camden?"

"Please call me mom" Mrs. Camden suggested smiling at me as I felt my face get red before I nodded and stood up. I looked over at Ruthie, who was playing with a strand of her hair as I said "I'll call you later" but it fell on deaf ears as Ruthie stood up as well.

"Where are you going?" I asked her as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"I'm going home with you" she stated as though it was completely natural for her to say.

"I thought you had decided you were going to live here until the wedding?" I asked as Sandy watched the both of us, a smirk hovering on her lips.

"I was and now I have changed my mind. Our house has three bedrooms so why do I need to stay here?"

"Um..because it's not right?" I suggested as Ruthie laughed and replied "Dad already knows about it and he's fine, so it's all good"

"Ruthie, your mom is not fine with it"

"Our mom, darling and well..." at this Ruthie turned to look at Mrs. Camden who had watched us with a ghost of a smile on her face before returning to a look of solemnity.

"Mom, do you mind? Martin and I have a few things we need to discuss and then tomorrow I promise, I'll try to stay here"

I could see the wheels turning in Mrs. Camden's mind as she glanced at the both of us before saying "I guess for tonight it is okay" Ruthie smiled at her mom before kissing Lucy, Kevin, Simon and Mrs. Camden on the cheek and walking out with me, at the last moment she turned back and sheepishly pecked Sandy on the cheek before she joined me at the front door.

When we got to our cars, I looked at her and said "Maybe for tonight it's best that you stay here. We both have classes tomorrow and I need some time to think"

She frowned at me before saying "That doesn't sound very promising"

"Nothing bad I promised" I reassured her before leaning down to lightly kiss her lips. When we pulled apart she pouted at me and asked "What happens if I can't fall asleep?"

"Then call me and I'll come and get you"

"Promise?" she asked me as I looked her in the eyes and said "yes"

"Okay, so I'll see you for dinner tomorrow"

"Here at 6:00?" I asked her as she shook her head before saying "Nope our house at 7:00"

"See you tomorrow, call me in the morning"

"I will" she promised as she hugged me one last time and I watched her walk back up the stairs and walk inside before I got in my car.

_Ruthie's POV_

I walked back in to see Simon and Sandy sitting on the couch watching TV and Kevin and Lucy were getting ready to leave.

"I thought you were going home?" Lucy asked me as I shrugged and said "change of plans"

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" she asked as I shook my head and said "maybe tomorrow. I need to get to bed anyway. Night"

"Night" they replied as I walked upstairs to my room and promptly fell asleep. Around 2:00 in the morning, I aimlessly wandered into my mom's room and said "Mom? Mom are you up?"

"Ruthie, what are you doing up? You have school in a couple of hours"

"I couldn't sleep" I admitted as I sat on the bed, where my mother was up reading a book.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Not really" I said as I felt my face get hot and my mother looked at me carefully before asking "are you and Martin sleeping together?"

"In what sense do you mean?" I asked her as her eyes widened and she took a breath before asking "Well in the most important sense. Are you still a virgin?"

"Of course I'm still a virgin, but Martin and I have been sharing a bed since we started going out"

"What?" my mom asked as I nodded and started telling her everything. Two hours later, my mom looked at me and asked "So what do you want to do?"

I shrugged before answering "I just want to be with him. I can't stand being apart from him and I thought I needed to wait but now..."

"Then you have your answer" my mom said smiling a bit as the tears started falling.

"Mom, why are you crying?" I asked her as I rushed to give her a hug.

"because you are my last baby girl and you grew up so fast, right before my eyes"

"But you love Martin right?"

"I adore Martin, I guess I'm not ready to lose you"

"You won't lose me mom. I'm still your baby girl and I'll need your help even more when I get married"

"You think so? You are so self-reliant at times"

"Mom I'll always need you" I said as I gave her a hug and she hugged me back before saying "It's 5:00 in the morning. Are you going to be okay to go to school?"

I nodded as I stood up and replied "Yes, I'm going to get dress and then give Martin my answer and I will see you after school"

"Okay honey, have a great day and be careful" my mom said as I waved at her and walked out the bedroom.

15 minutes later I was at home and I walked into our bedroom where Martin was sleeping, clutching my baby pillow that I slept with. I smiled before kissing his cheek as he murmured something before wrapping an arm around my waist.

"What are you doing here?" he sleepily asked me as I giggled a bit before replying "I couldn't sleep so I figured if I couldn't sleep then you shouldn't either"

"Well that's very nice of you" he replied a bit sleepily as I leaned closer to him and said "I would love to become your wife"

"that's good to know since you already accepted my proposal" he said smirking as I laughed and replied "No I meant the second one"

"What second one?" Martin asked as he opened both eyes and anxiously looked at me. I had to smile at him before I crawled over to him and said very softly "Baby, let's get married next week when I'm on winter break"

"Are you serious?" he asked me, his beautiful eyes shining with joy as I nodded my head before responding "more serious than I have ever been in my entire life"

Martin grinned at me before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug before kissing me on the lips. This kiss was filled with love and hope and desire and left me a bit breathless and desperately wanting more when we pulled apart and Martin smiled at me lovingly before pushing a strand of my hair off my face before saying "Then let's plan our wedding"


	23. Chapter 23

_Ruthie POV_

Around 12:00 that afternoon, I realized how tired I was. Fortunately for me my afternoon consisted of study breaks, so I decided that I would go home and take a quick nap before going to see my dad at the hospital.

As I was walking to my car, I noticed a guy leaning against it. As I came closer, Martin smiled at me before handing me a cup of coffee.

"Hey, I thought you had classes?" I asked him as I gratefully took the cup and happily sipped it as Martin laughed at me before replying "It is finals week and I finished my exam early"

"How many more do you have?"

"One more tomorrow morning" he replied as I looked up at him and asked "So why were you waiting at my car?"

"Because I knew you would be tired by the afternoon and I, unlike you, actually listen when you told me your schedule"

"Hey, I listen, it's just sometimes your schedule is confusing" I pouted a bit before I yawned as Martin nodded and said "So hop in my car and I'll drive you home and you can take a nap and then I thought we could see your dad and let him know about the change of plans"

"What about my car?" I asked him as he ushered me towards his car and opened the passenger side door for me before responding "You can leave it here overnight and I'll drop you off tomorrow morning"

"Okay" I responded gratefully as he shut my door and got into the driver's seat before putting his seatbelt on and pulling out of the school parking lot.

"What time were you meeting Lucy?" He asked as I replied "I told her after school but maybe you can call her and we can reschedule"

"Sure I can do that" Martin replied as he turned his attention back to the road. When he pulled in the driveway I looked at him and smiled before asking "Think you can carry me to bed?"

"Are you that tired?" he asked as I nodded sleepily and held back a grin when I heard him mutter something as he went to the side door to unlock it and a few minutes later, picked me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom before gently laying me on the bed.

"I'll wake you up in a couple of hours" he said softly as I nodded before he took a blanket from the closet and covered me up and closed the blinds.

_Martin POV_

I walked downstairs into the den and pulled out my notes for my test and began studying. After an hour of studying I remembered that I was supposed to call Lucy who picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she said as I replied "Luce? It's Martin"

"Hey Martin, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm actually calling because Ruthie wants to reschedule. She's taking a nap and she probably won't be up in time to meet you downtown"

"That works out perfectly. I have a couple coming in at 2:30 so I would have been late"

"So we'll see you tomorrow at dinner"

"Not tonight?" Lucy asked as I replied "No, we are going to see Rev. Camden and then have dinner at home"

"I see….in order to discuss the wedding?"

"Yes" I replied as I heard Lucy sigh before saying "Martin, I can't believe you haven't said anything as of yet. Mom told me this morning. You two are getting married next week on Friday?"

I smiled before answering "Well I'm not sure if it will be Friday or Saturday but yes we are moving the wedding up"

"Care to explain why?"

"Well…..it just makes sense, you know?"

"And this decision has nothing to do with the fact that you two are 'living' together?"

"No it comes down to this. We love each other so why do we have to wait?"

"You mean besides the fact that Ruthie still has four months left to graduate?"

"Lucy what are you insinuating? Ruthie will graduate high school, don't worry. I will make sure she has a high school diploma"

"And what about college Martin? She wants to go to college!"

"I know that Lucy and she will. You act as though marrying me is going to ruin Ruthie's future. It won't, I promise you. Whatever Ruthie wants to do she will be able to do it, I'll be behind her one hundred percent"

"Until you get drafted" Lucy said as I took a deep breath before asking "Where is this coming from? Who would draft me?"

"Martin you are a phenomenal baseball player and you work hard at your games and practices and scouts are already coming to your game. What happens when they want you to play professionally?"

"Then at that point Ruthie and I will make a decision that will be best for our family" I confidently replied as Lucy chuckled a bit before saying "Well it seems as though you have it all figured out Brewer"

"Not everything but I am trying" I modestly replied before Lucy warned "Well just make sure not to get her pregnant before she graduates high school."

"I'll try Lucy" I dryly replied before saying "Have a great day"

"You too" she said as she hung up the phone. I shook my head as I thought about the conversation I just had with Lucy. Was everyone going to be against us marrying a few months earlier than what we had planned?

At that second the phone rang and I picked it up saying "Hello?"

"Hey" It was Mac.

"Mac, why are you calling?" I asked in a neutral tone as Mac sighed a bit before answering "Well Ruthie told me you two were planning on moving the wedding up and I want to be a part of it, even if it isn't as your best man"

"Quite honestly I really don't want you as my best man anymore" I said as Mac hurriedly replied "I know and you have every right to be angry but I am sorry"

"We haven't picked a day as of yet but the wedding will be sometime next week, so you can come down Thursday evening if you want"

"Great and I'll stay over at my parents"

"Well you can stay here since I'm sure that Ruthie will be over at her parents' house"

"Thanks Martin"

"Yeah you are welcome" I replied before adding "I'll see you next week" I sat back down trying to figure out who I would ask to be my best man. Out of all of Ruthie's brothers, Simon was the one I was most comfortable with until that night he accused me of taking advantage of Sandy and ruining Ruthie's life.

I supposed I could ask Matt but then I realized that Kevin was the perfect person to ask. He was always helpful and he always gave me great advice without being pushy. I picked up the phone and dialed Kevin's cell as it rang twice before he picked it up.

"Martin? What's up buddy?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something." I said a bit nervously as Kevin laughed a bit and replied "Of course you can and don't pay any attention to what Lucy said earlier. I think she was mostly in shock that you two want to have the wedding next week"

"What do you think?" I asked him as Kevin replied "I think the decision is for you and Ruthie. If you both want to get married now and you have your parent's permission then go for it. I am sure you and Ruthie both realize that marriage is a life long commitment"

"We do" I replied as Kevin said "Then do what you need to do in order to be happy"

"Thanks Kevin. I actually wanted to ask you to be my best man?"

"I'd be honored to Martin. Thanks for asking me and let me know who else is in the wedding party and I'll start with ordering the Tuxes."

"Thanks, I'll give you a call tonight once we get back from the hospital"

"Okay I'll talk to you later" Kevin replied before hanging up.

Two hours later I was watching our last game that we had lost taking notes when Ruthie walked into the den sleepily rubbing her eyes as she sat on the couch beside me and I slipped my arm around her waist, drawing her nearer to my side.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked her softly as I kissed the top of her head and she nodded as she leaned her curly head on my chest before asking "When did you want to leave to see my dad?"

"Half an hour okay with you?" I asked her a bit distractedly as I grabbed my pen and made a notation on my batting stance.

"Sure" she replied softly before kissing my cheek and turning her attention to the game.

_Ruthie POV_

I snuggled closer as I watched Martin take copious notes on the game they had played two months ago. It amazed me how he was always striving to be better even though, in my opinion, he was the best one on the team.

I watched the screen as Martin came up to bat and thought how handsome he looked in his uniform. He was too attractive for his own good and what made him so sexy was the fact that he didn't even realize how attractive he really was.

I still couldn't believe that by next week I would be Mrs. Ruthie Brewer; well Ruthie Camden-Brewer but a Brewer all the same. I grinned happily to myself as Martin happened to glance down at me before asking "What are you smiling about?"

I blushed slightly before answering "At the fact that next week I will be your wife and we will be able to make out anywhere we like"

"Well we kind of do that now honey" he pointed out as I wrinkled my nose and replied "I know and we always get caught, at least by next week they won't be able to say anything at all"

"Unless we are at their house" Martin said as I pouted slightly whining "Do you always have to be the reasonable one?"

"Well someone needs to be" he replied grinning, his eyes shining happily before leaning down to kiss me on my lips. We stayed like that for a while until the need for oxygen forced us apart.

Martin smiled at me once more before saying "Think you can wait fifteen more minutes and then we can go to the hospital"

"Okay, I'll go take a shower and get dressed" I replied before kissing his cheek and standing up as I headed up the stairs humming.


	24. Chapter 24

_Lyrics by Sandy Howell (Raye from Sailor Moon) and Aqua_

_Martin POV_

Twenty minutes later I had finished watching the game we lost and went in search of Ruthie.

I smiled when I heard the piano playing softly and sure enough Ruthie was sitting there, with her eyes closed, softly singing. I smiled as I watched her in her element.

There was something so incredibly sexy about Ruthie whenever she performed. It was as though she forgot about everything and everyone around her as she sang. I still couldn't believe how lucky I was to have found my soul mate so early in life.

I was realistic about it though, living with the Camden's for two years I knew how easily Ruthie could get annoyed and though we didn't fight as often as other couples, when we did fight it was usually pretty brutal. However even though I knew all those things, I never knew happiness until Ruthie and I started dating.

It was amazing that all those years after my mom dies, I went in search of finding something that I could believe in once again and found it in a pint size, pain-in-my butt girl. I laughed a bit humorlessly as I contemplated the word 'girl'.

I suppose in my mind I will never think of Ruthie as anything but a girl, but somehow the line between protecting the little girl because she was still young and naive changed to protecting the little girl, because she was mine and I didn't really know when or how.

At this point; however, I didn't really care because by next week she would be my wife and nobody but God would be able to keep us apart again.

_I've waited all of my life,  
For the day when love appears,  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by,  
He will rescue me from my fears._

_And now... I feel him standing close to me,  
and how can I tell him what he means to me,  
my heart stands still, has he come? _

_Oh Starry Night,  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh Starry Night,  
Tell me, is he my own true love? _

_Every night I think of him,  
Here in my lonely room,  
waiting for my prince to come,  
wondering if he'll be here soon. _

_And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign,  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine,  
He calls my name, is he my own true love? _

_Oh Starry Night,  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh Starry Night,  
Tell me, is he my own true love? _

_Oh Starry Night,  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh Starry Night  
How will I know,  
Will his love show?  
Is he my own true love? _

She stopped singing as she played a few more notes and slowly opened her eyes to see me smiling at her.

"Hey, I didn't disturb you did I?"

"No, I was looking for you. I'm all set if you are" I replied as she nodded and stood up from the piano bench and I took her hand as we walked out the side door together.

Once we were driving and Ruthie was looking out the window I asked "So am I your one true love?"

Ruthie smirked at me before answering "Has it ever occurred to you that not every song I write is about you?"

At the red light I turned to her and pouted slightly as she raised an eye brow before stating "I thought we agreed that pouting was my territory?"

"And what about me? What's my territory?" I asked her in a mock-hurt tone.

"Well you're the responsible one. The one that makes sure everything gets done" I rolled my eyes briefly (another lovely trait I picked up from Ruthie) before stating "That sounds suspiciously like the boring one"

"Sweetie, trust me you are far from boring, but you have to agree that between the two of us you are definitely more level headed than I am"

"Oh really? Why do you say that?" I asked her as she shrugged and the light turned green.

_The world is quiet,  
like there is no one around,  
but I feel you beside me.  
I know the secrets,  
you keep locked away inside,  
don't understand, why you are fighting._

Ruthie then sighed a bit before saying "Well we would probably be intimate at this point if I had a choice"

"What?" I sputtered and then had a coughing fit as Ruthie calmly patted my back and we pulled in the hospital parking lot.

_  
I seek for answers, when I look into your eyes,  
And he turns, so I can't, but I will be strong.  
_

"Ruthie" I began as I opened her door for her before continuing "You know you always have a say in our relationship"

"Not about this I do" she replied pouting slightly as I grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look up at me before replying "Of course not. Sexual Intercourse leads to all sorts of problems before marriage. I already screwed up once and was forgiven; I am not doing it again, no matter how tempted I may be"

"Are you tempted?" she finally asked me as she looked closely at me.

I chuckled briefly before answering "Of course I'm tempted. Have you looked at yourself lately? You're beautiful and sexy and definitely desirable but the point is we made each other a promise and our family a promise that we were going to wait until we got married and we'll be married in a few short days. We lasted this long, we can certainly last a few more days" I said as she hugged me tightly before mumbling in my chest "I dislike waiting and I never was a patient person"

"Well I don't believe that. You patiently waited for me didn't you?"

"Well I really didn't have much of a choice" she admitted as I stepped away and ruffled her hair before taking her hand, leading her to the hospital before adding "and you don't have a choice on this either, so you are going to have to wait"

_For once in your life, be a man;  
just tell me the words, 'cause I know  
that you can, don't leave me with scars,  
that no one can heal.  
For once in your life - be a man.  
_

"Fine" she finally said as she pouted slightly and we walked into Rev. Camden's room where Mrs. Camden and Sandy and Simon were already there.

"Hello" I said as I gave Mrs. Camden a kiss and shook Rev. Camden's hand as Ruthie walked in behind me, the pout still evident on her face as she walked up to kiss her dad on his cheek.

"Why are you pouting?" Simon asked as Ruthie blushed a bit and I smoothly answered "Ruthie is having some problems with waiting"

_You made me love you;  
love you right from the start.  
You're controlling my heart, babe.  
Don't pack your bags yet.  
Give me time to say goodbye.  
(Say goodbye.)  
Just don't leave me wounded.  
_

"What are you waiting for?" Sandy asked smirking as we both blushed and Ruthie's parents looked at us in bewilderment and I answered "She wanted dessert before dinner and I told her no"

"Dessert before dinner?" Sandy repeated before saying "Cute Brewer" as she turned her attention back to Ruthie who was looking at me and then her dad.

"So what's new?" Rev. Camden asked us as he looked over at us. Ruthie and I looked at each other briefly before I said "I asked Ruthie to marry me next week instead of waiting till graduation"

Everyone looked at Rev. Camden who seemed a bit surprised before he took a deep breathe and said "That sounds very smart Martin"

"It does?" Ruthie asked him as he looked at us lovingly before answering "Of course it does. You two are in the same house together and now I hear that you've been sharing a bed…." At this point Simon looked on in shock as Sandy smirked a bit before looking at me and I felt my face flush "It makes sense and I approve of this" Rev. Camden finished as Ruthie looked at me happily before going over to her dad to hug him.

Mrs. Camden said "Lucy will be the matron of honor and Kevin told me that you asked him to be the Best Man, Martin"

"I did" I confirmed as Ruthie turned to look at me happily and I answered her unspoken question "I asked him this afternoon when you were taking a nap"

"Oh" she replied as she looked at her mom and smiled before she said "Well I would like Mom and Dad to walk me down the aisle"

"Of course sweetheart" Rev. Camden replied as Ruthie looked at him and asked "would you also be our celebrant, daddy?"

"You know I will" he replied smiling at the both of us. We smiled in return as Ruthie turned towards Simon and asked "How are you doing?"

Simon smiled at her before frowning slightly at me as he replied "I am okay. Martin would you mind stepping outside for a moment?"

I looked at him and replied "Of course not" as Ruthie also looked at Simon a bit suspiciously.

Once outside, Simon pushed me to the wall as he hissed "You two are sleeping together?"

"Not in the sense that put you and Sandy in the predicament that you are in"

"Martin, this is my baby sister we are talking about"

"I understand that Simon, but she also happens to be my fiancée and next week she will be my wife, so though I enjoy our brotherly chats this is going to have to stop at some point before I really get angry"

"Is that a threat" Simon asked me as he stepped closer and I smirked at him before coolly replying "No that's a promise" as I walked back into the room where Sandy and Mrs. Camden were quietly speaking and Ruthie was on the bed talking to her dad.

I walked over to the bed and Rev. Camden took a glance at me before asking "Everything alright?"

"Yes" I replied as Ruthie looked at me before raising an eyebrow but not saying anything. The room was quite peaceful for a while until we heard Mrs. Camden exclaimed "What do you mean you're not keeping the baby?"

We all turned to look at Sandy as Simon walked in at that moment.

"Simon did you know Sandy's plans?"

_For once in your life, be a man;  
just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can,  
don't leave me with scars,  
that no one can heal.  
For once in your life - be a man.  
_

"About not keeping the baby? Yes" he replied without any emotion.

"And you are okay with it?" Mrs. Camden asked as Simon nodded "Sure, I'm going to take full custody of the baby and Aaron"

"But what about you Sandy?" Mrs. Camden asked her as she shrugged before replying "Simon can't give me what I want so it's just best this way"

"What is it that you want Sandy?"

Sandy shrugged again before looking at me and then said "Stability and faithfulness"

_I knew that I,  
I fought to keep our love strong.  
If you leave me now,  
you'll come running back for more, babe.  
And I hope for, and I wish for,  
and I pray, that the words from your mouth can, eventually make you a man.  
_

"That will come in time" Rev. Camden replied as he looked at Simon with a frown on his face.

"What? Sandy made the decision and I supported it, besides I'm dating someone now so it will be fine"

_  
For once in your life,  
be a man.  
When everything stops...  
...for a minute in your life,  
I'll hope that, _

For once in your life, be a man  
be a man.  
Just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can,  
don't leave me with scars,  
that no one can heal.  
For once in your life - be a man

Ruthie stood up glaring at Simon before saying "Why don't you try being a man Simon and take control of your life"

"I am taking control of my life. Not everyone lives in your fairytale world, Ruthie"

Ruthie snorted before stating "I highly doubt anyone would agree with you on that comment. I certainly am aware of the real world"

"Oh yes, the real world for Ruthie Camden, where a certain baseball player sleeps with the first girl who makes a pass at him and ruins all our lives in the process"

"Simon Camden! I can't believe you said that" Ruthie began as the tears started falling and she walked up to him and said "Don't bother coming to my wedding next week"

"Don't worry I wasn't planning to" he replied as Ruthie looked at him in shock before saying goodbye to everyone and storming out.

"I'll try to calm her down" I suggested as I hugged Mrs. Camden and shook Rev. Camden's hand before following Ruthie out of the room.

By the time I had caught up to her she was leaning against the wall crying. I walked up giving her a hug as I murmured "Why do you give him the satisfaction of getting you upset?"

She shrugged as I kissed her forehead before saying "let's get out of here" leading her out of the hospital.

_  
Be a man.  
Tell me the words. _

Once in your life.  
Be a man.  
Tell me the words.


	25. Chapter 25

_Ruthie POV_

Martin led me to car as he opened the passenger side for me and then pulled out of the hospital parking lot. We drove in silence for a while before Martin turned on the radio.

"Do you want anything in particular for dinner?" he asked me as I shook my head before saying "I'm not really hungry"

"Well that's too bad because you are going to have to eat something" he replied in a serious tone,as I snorted a bit and replied "Well it's a good thing you are not my father. You can't force me to eat"

"Ruthie, I'm not forcing you. I just am worried. You didn't have lunch and now you don't want dinner" I shrugged before saying "Martin, I can't believe my own brother isn't coming to our wedding"

"Honey you did uninvite him" he reminded me as I glared at his profile before replying "Like that makes a difference since he wasn't planning on coming"

"He is just upset" Martin said consolingly as I looked at him in disbelief and asked "How can you be so calm about this? He treats you like crap and you just move on"

"What do you want me to do? Give him the satisfaction of knowing that he annoys me? Everything he says has some truth to it and if it makes him feel better than more power to him"

"Well it's just not fair" I pouted as Martin smiled at me softly before answering "I thought you knew that life wasn't fair"

"Funny Brewer" I replied dryly as I saw Martin pull into the parking lot of our favorite Italian restaurant.

"Martin, I'm really not hungry. I just want to go home and go to bed" I protested when he opened my door for me and took my hand.

"That's fine Ruthie. You can watch me eat and as soon as I finish, we'll go home and go straight to bed"

"Promise?" I asked him as he smiled before answering "I promise"

After dessert we walked back to the car and I said "I can't believe I ate dinner and dessert. I'm never going to fit into a wedding dress"

"Yes you will and you will look absolutely beautiful"

"Honey that's really nice to say but you are a bit bias" I replied as Martin flashed me a hurt look before stating "but it's our wedding day, so really my opinion should be the most important one for you"

I nodded my head in agreement as we drove out of the parking lot and went home. As Martin opened the door for me he asked "So you need to be at school for 7:30 right?"

"Yes" I nodded as I leaned against him and we walked up the side door together where Simon was standing there waiting for us.

"Hey" he said as he looked at Martin and then me and continued "I just want to apologize for this afternoon. I'm a little stress about Sandy and I guess I'm just blaming everyone but myself for my problems"

Martin nodded his head as I scowled a bit before saying "Well I'm sorry that I uninvited you to our wedding. I would love for you to come, if you still want to"

"Of course I do. You're my baby sister and my best friend. I love you Ruthie and Martin I'm sorry about being such a jerk. I'm going to try to start being better, it might take some time"

"That's cool, since after next week we will be related forever" Martin said grinning slightly before kissing the top of my head as I hugged him around the waist.

"Okay, I'll talk to you two freaks tomorrow" Simon said as I called out "Hey, I thought you loved us? What's with the name calling?"

"I don't understand how you two can be so excited about spending the rest of your lives together. You do understand that you'll never kiss another guy for a long as you live?"

"I know" I sighed dreamily as I continued "I'm so lucky"

"Exactly what I meant the first time. Freaks. I'll catch you two tomorrow night at dinner"

"Have a good night" I called out as Martin opened the door for me and we stepped inside.

By the time I had changed into pajamas and had brushed my teeth, Martin was already asleep in bed. I smiled at him before kissing his cheek and slipping underneath the covers, when he automatically wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

I heard him mumble "goodnight" as I repeated it before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning we got up as we both tried to get ready for school and not kill each other in the process.

"I am so glad I have a car, I don't think I could do this all the time" I stated as we were both in the car and Martin was driving me to school.

"We used to do it before" he stated as I rolled my eyes and said "Yes but that was when you were actually polite. I can't believe how you rushed me this morning and then you yelled for a good five minutes from the kitchen as though I was deaf"

"Ruthie you were in the shower for 45 minutes and you knew I had to take one as well, and we still had to have breakfast as well. It's a bit harder when we have to leave at the same time in one car"

"But you never care when we are going out" I protested as Martin glanced over at me briefly before saying "That's because I don't have a final to worry about and I always leave extra time ahead so we are not late"

"Oh" I replied a petulant tone in my voice as Martin looked over at me and sighed before saying "Please don't start pouting. I need to make sure I pass this exam so I can start concentrating on our wedding"

I happily clapped my hands before saying "I was thinking Saturday would be the best day because I have a half-day on Friday and then we can leave Saturday night and return Friday evening for our honeymoon"

"That sounds fine, but let's make definite plans after my exam today" he replied a bit distractedly as he pulled up in front of the high school.

"Okay, well good luck today. I'm sure you will pass" I said as I leaned over and kissed his cheek before he placed his hand on my arm and said with a cheeky grin "I think I deserve a much better good bye kiss than that"

I smiled at him before asking "Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that will distract you from passing your exam"

"Very nice, just come over here so I can kiss you" Martin replied smiling as I leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. When we pulled apart I looked into Martin's eyes and noticed his eyes had darken considerably, he looked at me and said softly "You probably should go before I throw all inhibitions out of the window and break my promise"

I swallowed slightly at the rough edge in Martin's voice before smiling and saying "Okay, I'll see you later at home"

"Okay, have a good day"

"You too" I replied getting out of the car and turning to give him one final wave before he drove off and I walked up the stairs to start my day.


	26. Chapter 26

_Ruthie POV_

After school I drove downtown to the dress shop to look for a wedding dress. Half an hour later I saw Sandy and Lucy walk into the store.

"Hey" Lucy said as she walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey yourself" I replied smiling at her and looking at Sandy who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Sandy and I were at the church and I was running late and I figured you wouldn't mind her tagging along"

"No the more the merrier" I replied smiling briefly before turning my attention to the dresses.

"Do you know what color you want my dress to be?" Lucy asked me as I shook my head before saying "Any color you want is fine with me"

"Okay cool" Lucy replied as she went off happily in search of a dress. Sandy stood around for a minute before finally saying to me "The other day in the hospital I said a few things"

"Forget it" I quickly replied as she looked at me in shock before saying "Well I can't forget it because I need to apologize to you. I'm trying to become a better person, a person that Aaron and my baby will be proud of having for a mom"

"Well I'll let you in a secret" I said to her as I stepped closer, looked her directly in the eye, and softly admitted "I'm working on the same goal"

Sandy blushed a bit before saying "I really don't hate you Ruthie. I guess I'm just a little jealous"

"Of what?" I questioned her as she sadly replied "Of you and Martin. You have this great relationship together and he is such a great guy, well, aside from when he's acting like an obnoxious jerk" I smiled at bit at that part as Sandy continued "I was so excited to be planning a wedding, you know? And then you came home and he forgot all about me, even when you two were physically not together, you were emotionally connected and I disliked it"

"But Sandy" I began slowly "You made him believe he was Aaron's dad and then you just devastated him. Did you ever think of that?"

"I know I was wrong but I was so angry that day. Remember he had skipped the caterer in order to hang out with you and I was livid and then you and Martin looked drove up and you both looked so...contented...I guess I just snapped"

"Oh" I replied quietly before I looked at her and said "You do realize that you have a part of Martin that I will never get?"

"If you're talking about his virginity, you are right but you have the most important thing and that's his heart"

"But Sandy he wanted to marry you" I softly replied as Sandy laughed bitterly before saying "No he was just trying to do the right thing. He had no intention of ever loving me and I realized then that I needed to cut my losses and tell him the truth"

"Well I'm glad you did, even if Martin was sad" I replied as Sandy looked at me and admitted "I really felt horrible but I was also glad that the secret was out, you know? Plus Simon deserved to know that he was a father"

"Was Simon really upset when you told him?" I asked her as we took a seat across from one another on the floor.

"Well after you blurted it out he wasn't" I had the grace to blush as Sandy laughed before saying "I suppose I should thank you, even if I was furious with you at the time"

"I was wrong but Simon made me so upset that night. He had said such horrible things to Martin that night"

"I know. Do you think Martin really hates me?"

"I don't think Martin hates anyone but he is deeply upset and that is going to take some time"

At that moment Lucy came back ecstatic that she had a dress.

"Great" I said as I stood up and took the dress bringing it to the front desk.

"Did you find anything?" Lucy asked me as I shook my head before saying "No I'm going to stay a little longer and look around"

"Okay we'll see you later on at dinner"

"Later" I replied waving at them. An hour later, I found the perfect dress and as I looked at the tag, I realized it was in my size. I happily squealed and then took the dress to try it on.

I returned home around 5:00 and noticed that Martin's car was already in the driveway. As I walked into the house I heard his voice in the den. He had his back to the door and was speaking on the phone.

When I stepped into the room he turned and smiled and then pointed to his watch as I nodded and ran upstairs to take a quick shower and change for dinner.

We arrived at my parent's house at 6:00 on the dot and as we walked in we heard everyone in the living room and sitting in the easy chair was my dad.

"Daddy, you were released"

"Of course I was, we have a wedding to plan"he replied beaming as I gave him a hug and Martin stepped forward to hug him as well. We then heard Simon's voice "Sorry we're late. This time it was actually my fault" he exclaimed as Sandy and him walked in with Aaron.

"Everyone's here so can we start? I'm starving" I exclaimed as Martin shot me a look and everyone laughed. Dinner went on without any problems and after dessert I found myself alone with Simon.

"Hey" he said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey" I replied as Simon smiled and then said "So next week Saturday is the big day huh?"

"Yep" I replied smiling brightly as Simon smiled in response before asking "Are you sure Martin is the one?"

"Yes" I replied as Simon looked at me closely before continuing "I know I have been rough on Martin lately but I do like him, it's just that you are my baby sister and I don't want you rushing into something that you won't be able to alter"

"Simon" I began softly as I took his hand "We are definitely not rushing. I know everyone else sees it that way but Martin and I have a history and I love him and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with him"

"Why not wait till after you graduate from college?"

"Because tomorrow is not promised to us, so why wait for tomorrow when we can have it today?"

"I guess you make sense" Simon replied slowly as I grinned at him before saying "Simon, I'll always be your baby sister and just because I am getting married doesn't change that we won't be best friends"

"I suppose you are right" Simon agreed as I grinned mischievously before saying "So Mr. Camden, are you really going to let Sandy leave you with two babies?"

"What else am I going to do? She doesn't want to be a mother"

"She doesn't want to be a single mom, convince her you will be there every step of the way. You will be right?"

"Of course I will be, they're my children"

"Well good to know" I replied smiling as Simon said "Sandy mentioned you two had a nice talk this afternoon"

"It was pleasant" I replied slowly as Simon grinned before stating "You didn't think it would be?"

"Well this is Sandy we are talking about"

"She is really trying. She just wants to be accepted by everyone in the family"

"I see" I replied softly as Sandy walked in at that moment and said "Ruthie? Martin's been looking for you"

"Oh thanks" I said as I stood up and looked at Simon and said "I'll speak with you later"

"Okay" he replied smiling. I walked into the living room where Martin and my dad were speaking.

As I joined them I noticed that Martin looked pale and tired. "Sandy said you were looking for me?" Martin nodded his head before saying "I'm not feeling too well and I wanted to see if you were ready to leave?"

"Sure" I replied a bit worriedly as I watched Martin slowly get up and wince slightly before handing me his car keys. We said good night to my mom and dad and walked towards the car.


	27. Chapter 27

_Martin POV_

I noticed the worried looks Ruthie kept shooting my way at every stop light when we were driving home. By the time she had pulled into the driveway I was already asleep.

We made it inside the house and as she helped me up the stairs, I could feel her anxiety. She didn't say a word as she helped me take my shoes, socks and shirt off before handing me a pair of sweats and walking out.

Fifteen minutes later she came back with cold medicine and tea as she helped me into the bed. I loudly protested as she ignored me before touching my forehead.

"Does your throat hurt?" she asked as I looked up at her and replied "No I'm just a little tired" she nodded absentmindedly before mumbling to herself and walking out of the room.

Half an hour later, I awoke to the stethoscope on my chest and Matt leaning over me.

"Hey" he said softly as he listened to my heartbeat and Ruthie stood in the corner.

"Your lungs sound nice and clear. You seemed to have caught a bug that's been going around. Stay in bed for two to three days and drink plenty of fluids" he said before turning to Ruthie "Give me a call if his temperature increases"

"Thanks for coming so quickly Matt" Ruthie said, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"No problem. Martin is part of the family. Take care of yourself and don't worry so much" I saw Ruthie nod before she led him out the room and they went downstairs.

A few minutes later, she came back with a glass of juice, crackers, and some soup.

"I'm not really that hungry" I said as she looked at me and replied "the juice and crackers are for later and the soup is for me. There is no sense in both of us getting sick seven days before the wedding"

I briefly smiled at that thought as Ruthie sat down at the table near the window and began drinking her soup as she looked through a magazine. I sighed as I realized that it was going to be a long weekend with Ruthie watching over me like a hawk.

Early the next morning I could hear Ruthie downstairs in the kitchen and the sun was shining. A few moments later she walked up with a tray of hot tea and toast.

"Good morning. Are you hungry?" she asked me before leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Not really" I admitted as she frowned slightly before saying "Well, let me get your medicine and take your temperature"

"I think the fever is gone. I'm just really tired" I admitted as she looked at me and nodded her head before saying "Matt said you would be tired. He thinks you overdid with classes and baseball….and the wedding"

"You're not blaming yourself are you?" I asked her as she looked at me before sitting on the bed saying "Honey, I should have noticed that you were working too hard. I feel horrible"

"It's not your fault. I'll probably sick many more times after this, you shouldn't worry about it"

"I just don't like seeing you like this. It scares me"

"What are you afraid of?" I softly asked as Ruthie laid her curly head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist before softly admitting "Of you leaving me alone"

"Honey, we are all going to die someday" I gently said as I push a strand of her hair off her face and lifted her chin to look at me.

She nodded her agreement before saying "I know that, but sometimes people die so quickly before you can even say you love them"

"What is this really about?" I asked her as she sighed before saying "Do you really think they should have let my dad out? We don't even know what's wrong with him"

"Well he seemed to be alright. He wasn't tired or anything last night"

"Well you seemed to be alright as well and you are not." She replied hotly before the tears began falling.

"Ruthie. What is the matter?" I asked her as I rubbed her back consolingly.

"Do you think we are making a mistake? Perhaps we shouldn't get married next week. What if getting sick is a sign?"

"What kind of sign?" I asked her as she looked at me before shrugging and saying "Well maybe we should wait till we both graduate college"

"Well if you want to do that, I guess I can wait" I replied slowly as I ran my fingers through her hair, thoroughly confused. How in the world did we go from getting married next Saturday to waiting indefinitely?"

Ruthie sniffed a bit before lifting her head and asking "Would you really wait for me?"

"Of course I would. I love you" I said softly as she crept over to me and gently kissed my lips. We stayed like for a while and when we pulled apart, she beamed brightly and said "Thanks for making me feel better"

"You're welcome" I automatically replied as I pulled her closer to me and she buried her head in my chest before softly admitting "I guess I'm just getting nervous, but I love you amnd I want to marry you next week"

I took a deep breathe before saying anything and as I was about to reply the tears that I were holding back began falling as I held Ruthie tighter and whispered "Well I'm glad you changed your mind. I promise you I'll take care of you forever"

"I know you will" Ruthie mumbled sleepily before letting out a yawn and snuggling closer to me as we both closed our eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

_Martin POV_

I woke up to find myself alone. As I looked around, I saw heard the piano softly playing downstairs.

Since I was feeling much better I got out of bed and went in search of Ruthie. I found her at the piano, softly playing, her eyes closed as she hummed a tune.

I smiled at the picture she made with her messy brown curly hair and my t-shirt and boxers on.

She was absolutely beautiful and I still was unsure why she had agreed to marry me, especially after everything I put her through with Sandy. Were we really rushing things by getting married in five days? What about graduation and college and baseball?

"Hey you, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked me as she looked over at me.

I shrugged a bit before walking over to her and replied "I feel much better and I woke up alone and figured I would go see where you had went" I ended the statement with a pout as Ruthie laughed at me before saying "I thought we agreed I was the pouter in the relationship?"

"I know but I am getting so much better at it" I replied as Ruthie nodded her head and then asked "Are you hungry?"

"Not for food" I replied slyly as Ruthie blushed bright red before I moved closer to her and gently kissed her on the lips.

As I pulled away she placed her arms around my neck whispering "just think in five days kissing will be an appetizer instead of the actual meal" before pulling me closer as she kissed me back.

We stayed that way for a while until I pulled apart and grimaced before asking "So now we are comparing our kissing style to meals?" as Ruthie shrugged and we heard our door bell.

"Who could that be?" I asked a bit breathlessly as I pulled slightly away from Ruthie before placing a butterfly kiss on her beautiful heart shaped lips.

"Let's just ignore it" she suggested softly before moving to place a kiss near the tip of my ear and I shivered in response.

We continued to ignore the bell ring for a full ten minutes until I pulled away from Ruthie and stated "It's your parents. They are the only ones that would stay that long and ring the bell"

"Maybe it's Mac" Ruthie countered as I shook my head and said "No he would have gotten the hint" and I made my way to the front door and sure enough I saw Rev. Camden and Mrs. Camden with Mary, Carlos, Lucy, Kevin, Sandy, Simon, and Aaron.

"Hey what are you doing out of bed?" Mrs. Camden asked me as Ruthie walked towards the foyer and asked "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"Well since Martin is sick we figured we would bring dinner over and keep you company" Lucy replied as she looked at Ruthie's attire and cheekily asked "Were we interrupting anything?"

"What?" Ruthie and I exclaimed as we both blushed and looked at one another before saying "Of course not, we were just talking"

"Well Martin you should be in bed" Mrs. Camden said as she began to take charge and Ruthie looked at me before saying "Mom, I'm glad you decided to come and spend time with us"

"There seems to be a but in there" Mrs. Camden said as Ruthie sighed and continued "Martin is feeling better and I have been watching over him, so he really doesn't need to go back to bed"

"Well Ruthie, if you feel.." Mrs. Camden began as her face fell and Lucy hurriedly exclaimed "Why don't we go get dinner ready Mom? And Martin, why don't you go lay down in the den with Kevin, Carlos and Simon? Ruthie, we could use your help since this isn't our house and we don't know where anything is"

"Sure thing Luce" Ruthie replied smiling gratefully at her older sister before leading them towards the kitchen.

"Well that was a close one" Carlos remarked as we made our way down to the den and Simon and Kevin agreed and Simon said "Martin you looked like you were going to go upstairs too"

I flushed before saying "I was. Your mom raised me and I dislike not listening to her"

Kevin laughed before saying "I know Martin, but you do realize that in five days you will be a married man, most importantly a man that is married to a Camden and you do not side with anyone other than your wife, even if it is your mother"

"Oh" I stated quietly as we reached the den and sat down before I said "I have a lot to learn"

"Don't worry, we will help you along the way." Carlos replied encouragingly before adding "You will definitely need it with Ruthie"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" I dryly replied as everyone laughed and Simon said "Come on Martin. You know how Ruthie gets. She is the most stubborn Camden women ever you lucky dog"

I nodded my head slightly before answering "Well I suppose I am lucky that I found my soul mate so early in life"

Kevin nodded his agreement before turning to Simon and asking "So how is Sandy doing?" as we all turned to look at Simon, who shrugged before responding "Well her check up was this morning was positive and the doctor says the baby is healthy, so that's good news"

"So what are you going to do?" Carlos asked as we all looked at Simon who shrugged and replied "I don't know. I guess we are going to move in to Martin's apartment, if the option is still open?"

"Sure" I replied easily as Kevin asked "Do you think Mom and Dad are going to be okay with you two living together?"

"Well they are cool with Ruthie and Martin" Simon began as Carlos snorted and replied "dad practically threw Ruthie on Martin" as we all look at him and he raised his hands in surrender and said "What? It was no secret that dad wanted Martin and not Noah for Ruthie"

"Well that's true" Kevin retorted slowly as I said "And Ruthie and I are getting married in five days so I think we are okay"

"Yes and Mom and Dad recognize that they will be married, what makes you think they are going to be supportive with you two living together without a commitment?" Kevin continued as I interrupted "Well its not like they are going to share a bed together so it won't be that bad"

Carlos, Kevin and Simon looked at one another before laughing out loud as I looked at all three of them in confusion and asked "What's so funny?"

"Well Martin in the real world, that just doesn't happen. Your naivety is very refreshing but that's not how it goes down. Sandy and I will most likely share a room"

"Well Simon..." I began as Ruthie stuck her head in and said "Dinner's ready" as everyone stood up and walked out of the room. Ruthie looked at me and stopped me before I walked out as well "Do you know what Sandy just told us?"

"That her and Simon are moving into my apartment together?" I answered as Ruthie looked at me in surprise before answering "Yes. Mom went ballistic so let's try to keep the conversation to happy thoughts, agreed?"

"Agreed but Ruthie it's not our responsibility to keep everyone happy" I pointed out as Ruthie countered back "It is when they are in our home so for tonight we discuss the wedding and college plans, agreed?"

"Fine" I relented as Ruthie smiled at me before she stood on her tip toes to kiss my cheek and we walked towards the dining room together.

"What took you two so long?" Rev. Camden asked as Ruthie smiled at him and replied "Sorry dad, we were just discussing a couple of things" as we sat down across from one another and Rev. Camden looked at me and said "Martin since this is your home why don't you say grace?" and I nodded my agreement before we bowed our heads and I said grace.

Dinner went well for the first 20 minutes until Sandy said "I know you don't agree with our decision but we are adults and we already have one child"

"Do we really need to discuss this tonight?" Ruthie asked as she looked at me and I hurriedly added "Can you believe we are getting married in five short days?" Sandy looked at us both with anger and replied "Will you two just shut up about that? If it wasn't for you two getting married, Simon and I moving in together would not be a big deal"

"What?" Mrs. Camden screeched as Kevin, Lucy, Mary and Carlos looked at Ruthie and I and we all got up from the table and walked out as we heard Mrs. Camden discussing the errors of premarital sex and the consequences.

"Okay that was way awkward" Ruthie said as Lucy looked at Mary and said "You could have said something to distract them"

"Like what?" Mary countered as Lucy smirked and replied "about the little package that will be coming in five months?"

"What little package?" Carlos asked as we all looked at Mary who had turned bright red. Ruthie then jumped up and squealed "You told Lucy? I thought I was the only who knew?"

"Knew what?" Carlos asked as Kevin and I looked on in confusion and Ruthie rolled her eyes and said "Mary is pregnant"

"Ruthie!" Mary exclaimed as Carlos jumped up and grabbed Mary asking her in Spanish and English if that was true and she was nodding and laughing before Carlos grabbed her and began kissing her on the lips.

I smiled as I held Ruthie by the waist and Kevin and Lucy looked on smiling.

Mrs. Camden walked in with Rev. Camden at that moment and asked "What's going on? I heard all this screaming"

"Well we just found out that someone is pregnant" Ruthie replied smiling as Mrs. Camden walked up to Mary and Carlos smiling as she offered her congratulations and Rev. Camden did as well.

"I'll make coffee" Ruthie said as she stepped away from me and made her way to the kitchen as I followed her.

"So exciting huh?" I asked her as she nodded happily and went to the cupboards to pull out coffee cups as she walked to me and said "I can't wait till we are pregnant and tell everyone"

"but that won't be for a long time right?" I asked her as she nodded her head and looked at me smiling before replying "but you never know what might happen."

A few minutes later Sandy and Simon walked into the kitchen with Aaron and they both were scowling.

"Everything alright?" I asked them tentatively as Simon scowled a little more before saying "My parents can be so irritating at times. Do they not think we are adults? We already have one child"

"Well they are just a little surprised. We are Camden's and at the end of the day we do the right thing" Ruthie replied as Simon scowled even more before replying "And that's what I'm doing. I'm trying to make it right"

"Have you ever thought of marrying Sandy?" I asked him as Simon looked over at me with a look of incredulity before saying "No, why would we get married? I don't love her"

"but you are having children with her, you are planning on moving in together and sharing a bed there has to be some emotion there"

"What?" Ruthie and Sandy asked as Simon turned to look at me as I shrugged a bit helplessly.

Sandy looked at Simon and said "When were you going to tell me we were sharing a room together? I thought we would have separate rooms"

"Martin's apartment is a one bedroom" Simon replied as Sandy asked "Well where is Aaron going to sleep?"

"You could move downstairs to the other apartment. It has two rooms" I interjected as the coffee beeped and Ruthie went to get it and placed it on the tray as I went to look for the apple pie that Mrs. Camden had bought in.

We left the kitchen where Sandy and Simon were talking. As we walked into the living room we were surprised to see my dad sitting there as well.

"Papa Brewer! How are you?" Ruthie asked as she handed me the tray and gave my dad a huge hug as my dad smiled and hugged her back before replying "I heard Martin was feeling a bit under the weather so I wanted to make sure Ruthie had everything under control"

"Thanks dad" I said as I placed the tray on the table and gave him a hug as well as everyone moved toward the coffee table to take a cup of coffee and slice of pie.


	29. Chapter 29

_Martin POV_

Once everyone had left and the kitchen was cleaned up, we got ready for bed. "Tonight was nice, wasn't it?" Ruthie asked me when she came out of the bathroom, her curly brown hair wet from the shower.

"Yes it was nice" I agreed as she got under the covers and snuggled closer to me as I slipped my arm around her waist drawing her nearer to my side. She let out a yawn before saying "I have midterms all next week, so I will most likely not be a lot of help to you"

"That's alright, you planned everything else. I will finish everything that needs to be done and you can concentrate on doing well on your midterms" She smiled at me sleepily before saying "Thanks you are the best"

"I know" I replied smugly as Ruthie groaned before turning on her side to fall asleep.

So the next three days passed in a whirlwind with Ruthie studying for midterms and I finishing all the plans for the wedding on Saturday.

In between that Simon and Sandy moved into my old apartment and every night during dinner at the Camden's, Mrs. Camden would show her displeasure, which would then led to a big argument and Sandy and Simon leaving before dinner was finished.

Thursday morning, after Ruthie had left for school I heard the doorbell ring and when I went to open it, there was Mac.

"You got here early" I commented rather stiffly as Mac nervously shuffled his feet a bit before replying "I know, I was anxious to see you..and...if it's not a good time I'll come back later"

"Well later may not be a better time so come in and let's get it over with" I replied as I stepped back and let Mac in.

"How are you? Simon said you had the flu last weekend?" Mac asked as he followed me into the kitchen where I handed him a glass of juice.

"Simon has a big mouth" I replied quickly before sighing and saying "I thought I was over being angry but apparently I am not"

"Hey that's okay. If you don't want me here then I'll leave Martin. It's just that you are my best friend and I want to be there for you..." Mac began as I angrily cut him off saying "I'm your best friend? So best friends make a move on their best friends fiancée? Well I certainly wouldn't want you for an enemy"

"I'm sorry Martin. It just happened you know? It's not exactly a secret that I have had feelings for her and you just never really seemed to care about her. You were always in denial and you hurt her really badly and yet she agreed to marry you! So forgive me for trying, I just wanted Ruthie to realize that she still had a choice, that she didn't have to settle."

"So that's what you thought she did? Settle?" I asked him as I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Mac smiled grimly at me before saying "Martin, don't act like the martyr. You took that girl to New York City on her birthday and then told her that you only saw her as a friend, after you had horrendously flirted and led her on, so who is the monster? The truth of the matter is this, you only made a move when you realized that Ruthie wasn't going to wait for ever. As soon as Noah seemed too cozy you went into action. The real question is this: Are you sure you are in love with her? Or do you just want her to yourself?"

"Get out Mac" I said quietly as Mac looked at me in disbelief as I raised my voice and repeated "Get out of my house now before I hurt you"

"Fine" Mac replied as he stood up and walked towards the front door slamming it behind him as I took a deep breath before running my hands through my hair and throwing my glass against the wall. I watched in satisfaction as it shattered before I grabbed my keys and walked out as well.

I needed to think.


	30. Chapter 30

_Martin POV_

I drove to the cemetery and sat down in front of mother's grave. I couldn't believe that Mac had said those things. Did I really take advantage of Ruthie?

Was I really only interested in her because she had moved on? Impossible! I have loved her since the day I met her, when she sweetly called me her new brother.

Well maybe not since that day, I was so nervous about moving in a house full of children, but Ruthie treated me like one of her brothers and it wasn't until we were both in high school that I regarded her as a friend and someone that I wanted to take care of forever.

"So Mom what do you think? Do you think I don't deserve someone as wonderful as Ruthie as well?" I asked my mom's headstone softly as I felt the tears stream down my face.

As much as I loved my dad I knew he wouldn't understand. He loved Ruthie as much as he loved me and wanted her to be a Brewer probably more than I did.

"Hey what are you doing here?" a voice said as the person sat next to me and I hastily wiped the tears from my cheek.

"Thinking" I replied as Ruthie smiled before moving closer and speaking in a softer voice "Thinking about what?"

"If I really love you" I said as she moved back a little and laughed a bit before saying "Well you sure are blunt, one of the many things I adore about you"

"Mac said some things today at the house and I don't know... maybe he's right. Maybe I am being selfish" I muttered half to myself.

"About what?" Ruthie inquired as I shrugged before replying "You, maybe I don't deserve you"

"Why would you say such a ridiculous thing like that?" she asked me as I looked her straight in the eyes before responding "because I hurt you and I lied to you and I lost my virginity to someone else and the list goes on" Ruthie laughed out loud as I glared at her and said "It's nice to see you take pleasure in my epiphany"

"Epiphany? Martin, stop being so melodramatic. Yes you lied to me and you hurt me but so what? You are not perfect and we all know I am not perfect and everything else is water under the bridge"

"I don't want you to settle. If you have doubts like you did on Sunday then we shouldn't get married"

"We are worse than a soap opera. Martin of course I had doubts. I am getting married at seventeen and I haven't even graduated from high school as of yet and let's not think about college. However just because I feel this way doesn't mean we shouldn't be together"

"Ruthie I love you more than life. If we get married I won't be able to handle you leaving me five years from now"

"Sweetie, five years from now I will be out of college and hopefully pregnant with your child. Martin Brewer I love you. I have loved you since day one. You are the one for me and when we get married it is going to be really hard and we are going to have fights and I'll probably spend some nights over at Lucy and Kevin's but at the end of the day know this" she said as she took my hand and softly continued "I love you for you, even with all your faults and your idiosyncrasies. I forgave you a long time about lying to me concerning Sandy, it was just hard to deal with. I suppose if we are being honest I will always be self conscious about the fact that you lost your virginity to her but I am working on it. Martin you are the one and I love you, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and tell me how much you love me" she demanded as I laughed at her expression before enveloping her in a hug and whispering "I love you more than words, more than anything and everything I ever felt before. After God, you are on the top of my list and I can't wait for you to give me lots of babies" I felt her tiny body shiver slightly as I said the last sentence before she pulled away from me slightly and asked "Babies, as in plural? Just how many kids are we talking about Brewer?"

"As many as God gives us" I replied smiling back before leaning over to kiss her on the lips.

"Well fancy meeting you two here" we heard a voice say as we broke apart to see my dad holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi dad" I said as I helped Ruthie up from the ground and Ruthie went over to give him a hug.

"What are you two doing here?" my dad asked as I looked at Ruthie and smiled before saying "I needed to think about some things and Ruthie found me here"

"Well is everything alright?" My dad asked as he looked at me closely and raised his eyebrows a bit at my face, which I'm sure must have looked flushed.

"Yes everything is fine" I repeated firmly as my dad finally nodded and Ruthie said "Well we should probably head home. See you later"

"Yes I will see you tomorrow night Martin" my dad said as he smiled at us both before kissing Ruthie's cheek goodbye.

I smiled at my dad as we walked towards our cars. Tomorrow night was our bachelor party and quite honestly I wasn't looking forward to it but Kevin had said he had a lot of things planned. Lucy, on the other hand, was just as excited for Ruth's party which led me to feeling a bit concerned.

Once we reached home, Ruthie went into the den to study for her last midterm and I went to the kitchen to figure something out to make for dinner. Half an hour later the doorbell rang and I opened the door to find a distressed looking Lucy.

"Hey Luce, are you alright?" I asked her as I led her into the kitchen.

She smiled brightly before replying "She's driving me insane. All of hear is how inconsiderate our parents are being since she is pregnant and... it's just...ugh...sorry I didn't mean to unload on you"

"Thant's okay, on Saturday we will be family"

"We already considered you family Martin. Marrying Ruthie is just the bonus" Lucy replied smiling as I gave her a hug before asking again "Seriously are you okay? I know Mary has been taking it easy because of the baby but you haven't looked so well yourself in the past couple of days. Are you alright?"

"If I told you something would you keep it a secret?" she asked as I looked down at her and asked "Would it have to be from Ruthie as well?"

"Well she probably will figure it out but only her"

"I promise" I said solemnly as Lucy nodded before saying "I think I'm pregnant"

"Well that's great! Congratulations! Does Kevin know yet?"

"No not yet I have a doctors appointment tomorrow morning just to be sure and then I will tell him before your party if I am"

"Well are you hoping you?" I asked her as she smiled before replying "Yes I am hoping that I am"

"Well that will be a great addition to this party" I replied as I moved towards the stove to check on the sauce I was making.

"You don't sound very excited about it" Lucy noted as I rolled my eyes before offering her a plate of cookies and a glass of milk before replying "that's because I am not excited. Quite honestly I would rather spend the night with Ruthie"

"Martin" Lucy began as she bit into a cookie and continued "these are really good! Who made them? Ruthie?"

I smirked slightly before replying "No I did. They were my mom's recipe."

"Well they are delicious. Anyway this will be your only bachelor party try to have fun. That is what I am trying to get Ruthie to understand"

"Is she excited about tomorrow night?" I asked Lucy who was working on her second cookie as she nodded her head and replied "Yes she is"

"Great" I muttered as Lucy smiled at me and said "Well think of it his way. Ruthie is only seventeen, so strippers and liquor is out and we are her sisters so it will be all good"

"yeah but you guys are sometimes crazy"

"True but Mary is pregnant, Sandy is pregnant and I might be pregnant and Sarah isn't exactly the party girl type"

"You have a point" I replied happily as Lucy laughed a bit before taking a sip of her of her milk. A few minutes later Ruthie walked in, her glasses on and a distracted expression on her face.

"Hey sis" Lucy happily greeted as Ruthie did a double take and smiled before saying "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit since I was in the neighborhood"

"Oh that's cool. Are you staying for dinner?" Ruthie asked Lucy as she grabbed a cookie as well and took a sip of my milk.

"Hey" I exclaimed as both sisters looked at me and I pouted slightly before saying "That was my milk"

"and now it's mine" Ruthie replied smiling at me before turning to Lucy who laughed before asking "So you two aren't coming for dinner?"

Ruthie snorted before replying "Are you kidding me? And sit there as Sandy and Mom go at it again? Thanks but no thanks. I do not need any added stress before the wedding"

"Kevin and I are staying at home as well. You two should come over for dessert" Lucy suggested brightly as Ruthie beamed as well before asking "Shall I call Mary, Carlos and Matt and Sarah?"

"Sure that sounds like a great idea" Lucy replied as Ruthie took her cell out before adding "and I should call Simon and Sandy as well"

I looked over at Lucy who seemed surprised but then relented and said "Sure the more the merrier. I'll see you around 8:00"

"Okay see you then Luce" Ruthie replied as she walked out the kitchen and I walked Lucy to the door.

"Are you alright having Sandy and Simon over?" I asked Lucy who shrugged before saying "Well at least I'll have back up"

I smiled down at her before replying "Yes that's true and don't forget either"

"Thanks for listening Martin" Lucy said before walking out the door and waving before pulling out of the driveway.


	31. Chapter 31

_Lyrics by Bethany Joy Lenz _

_Martin POV_

Later that evening at 8:00 sharp we were walking up to Kevin and Lucy's front door as Sandy and Simon joined us.

"Hey you missed an awesome dinner tonight" Simon said a bit sarcastically as I smiled and Ruthie giggled a bit.

"It was absolutely horrible" Sandy chimed in as she looked at us hoping we would give her some amount of sympathy.

"Well you know what you two have to do in order to get them off your back" Ruthie suggested as she rang the bell.

"and what would that be? Get married like you two?" Simon asked as he grimaced a bit and I watched as Sandy's face became slightly flushed before she masked it. I looked over at her carefully as she smiled a bit regretfully at me before walking in behind Ruthie.

I pulled Simon aside and asked "have you and Sandy really talk about marriage? Maybe she wants to get married"

"Martin I now she wants to get married but I don't. I don't love her and I don't want to rush into something like I did with Rose"

"I know but Simon she is the mother of your son and now you two are expecting again. Do you honestly think she is going to find someone else who is going to be serious when she has two kids by the same guy?" I asked as Simon ran his fingers through his hair before replying "Well if they love her they will accept the children"

"Of course they will but then they will also have to accept you and most importantly do you want another man taking care of your children?"

"I never thought of that" Simon said as Ruthie looked over at us and asked "Are you two coming in any time soon?"

"Hello guys" Mary greeted as she opened the door and we walked in. Lucy walked over to me and whispered "It's going to be a long night"

"Did you find out?" I whispered back to her as she nodded and said "I am definitely pregnant"

"Well congratulations again" I said as I gave her a hug and she smiled at me before saying "The doctor wants me to come in for a check up so Kevin doesn't know as of yet"

"I won't say a word" I promised as Sandy came up to us at that moment and said "Hey Lucy can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Well...uh.." Lucy hedged as Ruthie walked up and said "Sandy I was meaning to speak to you about something"

"Okay Ruthie. Can it wait though?"

"No" Ruthie replied as she took Sandy's hand and pulled her towards the guest room.

The next afternoon, Ruthie rushed home ecstatic that her midterms were finally finished "I am so excited about tonight" she squealed as she watched me set out the drinks for tonight's party that Kevin was throwing.

"Well don't have too much fun that you arrive late at church tomorrow morning" I wryly suggested as Ruthie beamed at me before replying "Don't worry"

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Ruthie went to open the door. I heard Lucy's excited voice as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Say goodbye lovebirds and we will see you at he church tomorrow morning" Mary said as she smiled at the both of us and Ruthie turned to kiss my cheek before getting her overnight bag.

As they were walking out she turned to me once more and said "Just think tomorrow evening we will be married"

I smiled as she gave a final wave and walked out.

Around midnight the house was quiet. Kevin, Matt, Carlos and Simon were all sleeping in the guest bedroom and I was in the den trying to fall asleep. I thought of calling Ruthie to see what she was doing but then realized she would most likely be sleeping.

At that moment I heard a noise in the kitchen and I walked towards it figuring someone was hungry. I was surprised to see Ruthie sneaking in.

"Hey" I said as she jumped and said "You scared me"

"What are you doing back home?" I asked her as she pouted slightly and replied "I couldn't fall asleep and I figured I would come home."

"Does anyone know that you left?" I asked her a she replied "I told Lucy I was going back and she didn't stop me"

"Well I'm glad you are here. I was having a hard time sleeping" I said as I stepped closer and gave her a hug. We stayed like that for a while and then Ruthie pulled away from me and said "I have a gift for you"

"Oh really?" I asked her smiling as she led me to the piano and I sat down next to her as she began playing:

_I could never leave you_

_Even you if you asked me to_

_I could never say goodbye _

_And make you cry_

_I could never stumble_

_With you walking by my side_

_I could never love you_

_More than I already do_

_So don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't lie, tell me that you're gonna stay_

_Please don't walk away_

_If I made a promise_

_I would stay by your side_

_Its only the beginning_

_I love you_

_So don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't lie, tell me that you're gonna stay_

_Please don't walk away_

_Please don't walk away_

_When all the road is dark and dreary_

_You know my nature does not sway_

_This disposition must be washed away forever_

_So please don't walk away_

_Please don't walk away_

_Please don't walk away_

_But I could never leave you_

_Even if you asked me to_

_No, I could never say goodbye_

_Or make you cry_

As she stopped playing I took her hand and gently squeezed it saying "That was beautiful. Thank you"

"Your welcome" she replied smiling brightly before moving closer to me as she kissed me.

"Hey you two, I thought you agreed you wouldn't see each other tonight?" a voice asked as we turned around to see Simon standing near the entrance of the living room.

"change of plans." Ruthie smoothly replied as she asked "What are you doing up?"

"I got a call from Sandy. She has a craving for pickles and peanut butter and Lucy doesn't have any in the house"

"Oh lucky you" I said as Simon made a face and then replied "Just wait until Ruthie pregnant and you'll see"

"Okay" I replied smiling a bit as Simon grabbed his jacket and walked out the back door.

"So future Mrs. Brewer should we be bad and go to sleep in our bedroom together?" I asked Ruthie as she tilted her head and pretended to consider it

"Well it may not be very smart since all of my brothers are in the same house, but let's live dangerously." she replied as I smiled at her and together we walked up the stairs to our bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

_Lyrics by Jordan Pruitt_

_Martin POV_

I woke up the next morning to find Ruthie's side of the bed empty. I quietly walked downstairs to find Ruthie sitting at the piano randomly plucking out notes.

"Morning" she whispered as she smiled brightly at me.

"Morning" I replied smiling before asking "Is anyone else up?" she shook her head before patting the bench next to her and I smiled as she started playing before singing

_Well I'm not the type  
To hand my heart over  
Thought I was stronger  
So I'm wondering' why  
I can't shake this feeling  
Look what you're doing to me_

_No I'm not the type, not the type  
To move in too quickly  
Whenever you're near me  
I just can't deny  
The way that I'm feeling  
I don't know what happens to me  
I get nervous, I get breathless  
When you're here next to me and_

_Some people wait for a lifetime  
To feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So lets take a chance  
While it's here, while we can  
We can make it  
But don't keep me waiting for you_

_On you_

_Well, it's Friday night  
I just tried to call you  
I wonder where you are  
Is everything alright  
I wanna be with you  
I wish I could reach you  
I wish I could see you right now  
I'm so anxious I don't wanna loose you  
Or loose what we have cause_

_Some people wait for a lifetime  
To feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So lets take a chance  
While it's here, while we can  
We can make it  
But don't keep me waiting for you_

_Some people wait  
Thinking someday they'll find  
Something' better  
But I'm not afraid of making mistakes  
So I'll, I'll take my chance_

_Some people wait for a life time  
To feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So lets take a chance while it's here  
We can make it  
So don't keep me waiting_

_Some people wait for a lifetime  
To feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So lets take a chance  
While it's here, while we can  
We can make it  
So don't keep me waiting for you_

When she finished I smiled at her before saying "Honey I thought that was what we were doing today? Taking a chance and getting married before you graduate high school"

"It is but I don't want to wait for anything. I want to experience it all and more with you" Ruthie confessed as I hugged her before promising "and you will. I promise you, but let's try to wait until you graduate before we start a family,deal?'

"Deal" she replied as she leaned closer to me and lightly kissed me on the lips before I kissed her back, deepening the kiss.

"Good Morning" a voice boomed behind us as we jumped apart to see Matt and Kevin standing at the door of the living room, trying to look stern and failing miserably.

"What are you doing here with Ruthie? You do realize today is your wedding day, right?"

"Of course I do. I just needed to give Martin his present before we are separated" Ruthie replied as she got up and hugged me again saying "I'll see you at the altar"

"'I'll be the guy with goofy grin" I replied smiling at her as she returned the smiled and left.

"So who's hungry?" Matt asked us as we all walked to the kitchen.

"i am" I replied grinning slightly.

"Where is Simon? I ddin't see him last night when I turnd in"

"He had to leave to get Sandy something she wanted" I replied as Matt grinned fondly before stating "Ah midnight cravings. The joy of fatherhood"


	33. Chapter 33

_Ruthie POV_

When I walked into my parent's kitchen, my mom was already making pancakes.

"And where were you last night?" she asked me with a grin as I admitted sheepishly "I went back home to sleep" as I took a seat at the counter.

My mom smiled once more before saying "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married"

"Oh mom" I replied as she sighed a bit before continuing to make the pancakes.

"Ruthie, are you nervous?" she asked me a few moments later as I helped myself to a steaming stack of pancakes.

"No, not really. I guess I am more nervous about being married and not having time for myself anymore"

"Well you will always have time for yourself if you communicate that with Martin"

"That's true" I agreed smiling slightly as Sandy came into the kitchen.

"Morning" she said as she took the seat next to me.

"Morning" my mom and I replied together. Sandy then looked at me and asked "Do you mind coming with me for second?"

I looked at my mom in alarm before replying "Uh sure Sandy"

My mom then interjected "I'll leave you two alone"

"Thanks Mrs. Camden" Sandy said in response. When my mom left Sandy turned to me and said "I want to be friends with you"

"I know Sandy, you said that two days ago" I interrupted as sandy sighed before saying "Will you let me finish?"

"Sorry" I replied as I took a sip of my herbal tea.

"I guess I have been really upset and bitter. I mean your dreams are coming true. Martin, who you have been in love with forever and made a total fool of yourself is actually marrying you……"

"Um Sandy? I thought you wanted to be friends?" In asked as she looked at me perplexed "I do"

"Then kindly stop belittling me on my wedding day"

"Sorry I was just trying to make a point. I was never in love with martin" I snorted a bit as Sandy looked me in the eye and seriously replied "I'm serious. Martin is attractive and cocky and he knows it. I was carried away by that confidence and I wanted Simon to be jealous"

"Sandy I know all this"

"Ruthie please stop interrupting me. This is harder than it looks. I really admire you and I just want to start a friendship with you. I don't have many friends and….."

I bit my lip in order not to laugh out loud as Sandy continued "So I would like to start over on your wedding day, when you become Mrs. Martin Brewer"

I smiled a little before saying "Camden-Brewer" and then nodded as I moved to give her a hug and she tightened her grip on me.

"Well this is a surprise" we heard Simon's voice in the background as we hastily pulled apart from one another and I said "What? Can't two friends hug each other?"

"Friends? Yes but you two are everything but that" Simon replied smirking as I answered back "Well that's where you are wrong, because we are friends" as Sandy smiled at me before nodding her head in agreement to Simon.

"Well good for you two, dinner will be a lot easier to handle now" he replied smiling before walking out.

By 1:00 that afternoon I was in my wedding gown in the chapel waiting for my dad to walk me down the aisle.

I heard a knock as Matt, Mary, Simon, Lucy, Sam and David came in. "You look beautiful" Matt said as Lucy and Mary nodded before hugging me tightly. At that moment our parents walked in and our mom started crying as she exclaimed "My last girl is getting married"

"Mom, nothing is going to change after I'm married" Lucy and Mary laughed at my naïveté as Matt and Simon glared a bit before we heard Kevin say "Are you ready? I have an anxious groom at the altar"

"Yes" I replied happily as everyone but my dad walked out. When we were alone he said "Ruthie, I am so happy for and proud of you and Martin"

"For what?" I asked him as he smiled brightly, unshed tears in his eyes "I know you and Martin moved the wedding up for me and I am so grateful. I am so proud of the young lady you have become and I know you will be a wonderful wife and someday a wonderful mother"

"Thanks daddy" I whispered as I gave him a hug and the tears fell down my cheeks. As we stepped out of the office and into the back I could see people watching Kevin and Lucy followed by Matt and Sarah, Mary and Carlos, Simon and Sandy.

Savannah was carrying our wedding rings. I turned to my dad who had his arm out and we began the walk down the aisle where I began as Ruthie Camden and would leave as Ruthie Brewer.


	34. Chapter 34

_Martin POV_

I watched as everyone walked down and was a bit surprised that Sandy was in the wedding party but Ruthie was always making last minute decisions.

The music changed and I turned to see Rev. Camden and Ruthie slowly walking down as she greeted the people we knew. She was beautiful and my vision of her became blurry when I realized I was crying.

When she finally reached me she tenderly wiped my eyes before smiling at me as I mouthed "I love you" "I love you too" she replied before turning our attention to Rev. Camden.

"Who gives this bride away?" Rev. Camden asked as Mrs. Camden stood to say "We do" before blinking tear away as Rev. Camden smiled at the both of us before turning to the community.

"Ruthie and Martin wrote their own vows" Ruthie turned to look at me as I took a deep breath before beginning "I, Martin, take you, Ruthie, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Ruthie beamed at me before saying her vows "I, Ruthie, take you, Martin, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

We then turned to Rev. Camden who said "Now may we have the rings so please face one another and say the words you chose for one another."

I took the ring from Savannah as I said "I Martin, take you Ruthie, to be my wife, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

Ruthie then took my ring from Savannah and repeated the words "I Ruthie, take you Martin, to be my husband, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power of God and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Martin, you may kiss your bride"

I smiled at Ruthie before grabbing her around her waist, pulling her veil up, as she moved closer to me and I kissed her on the lips as she murmured in agreement and opened her mouth slightly as I deepened the kiss.

We separated for a moment as Ruthie flashed me a wicked grin before pulling me closer to kiss her again. In the background we could hear Rev Camden say "I pronounce Mr and Mrs. Martin Brewer" and the congregation started clapping as the music began playing but we were still kissing one another.

We then pulled away from one another and I took her hand as we walked down the aisle. At the end of the aisle Mrs. Camden started directing us outside so that the photographers could take pictures.

Half an hour later, Ruthie and I were alone in the limo on our way back to the Camden house.

"I can't believe we pulled this wedding off on such a short notice" Ruthie exclaimed happily as she jumped a bit on the seat, clapping her hands. Her hazel brown eyes were shining with mirth and happiness and she was glowing.

"I am so excited about going away" she continued on as I smiled my response before stating "Then winter break will be over and in four months you will be graduating" I stated as Ruthie pouted for a minute before saying "why did you have to ruin the moment?"

"Sorry" I replied sheepishly as she moved closer to me and whispered seductively "So guess what I want to do now?"

I gulped at the tone of her voice and nervously unbuttoned my collar "um...go eat?"

I weakly guessed as Ruthie's giggle sent chills up and down my spine before she moved even closer and whispered "If you want to include food the more the merrier"

I laughed as I moved further away from her before asking "is it me or is it hot in here?"

"Martin Brewer I am trying to seduce you and you are not even taking me seriously!" Ruthie finally shouted as I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing and replied "Honey, you don't need to seduce me. You seduce me every day just by being you, but we just got married, your family is expecting us and I want your first time to be in a bed not in a limo"

"But it would be cool to make love in a limo"

"and I promise you we can do that another time, but not today, not for your first time"

"You swear?" she asked pouting a little as I smiled before saying "I pinky promise" which set her of into a fit of giggles before she smiled at me and gave me a hug as the limo pulled from the church.

By the time we arrive at the Camden's the reception seemed to be in full swing but the DJ stopped playing and announced "I would now like to welcome Mr and Mrs. Martin Brewer as we stepped into the backyard and smiled before moving to the head of the table.

_One week later_

We arrived back from our honeymoon rested and happy. As we pulled into the drive way Ruthie said "20.00 my parents are in the house with dinner"

"Why would they be in our house? They don't have a key"

"Yes they do, you gave it to them" she reminded me as I replied "Yes but only for emergencies"

"This is an emergency" she stated as I shook my head and said "They are probably home"

"Well prepare to be wrong Mr. Brewer" she said smugly as I countered "Prepare to cough up 20.00 Mrs. Brewer"

We walked in to see Mr and Mrs. Camden in our kitchen with food on the table. Ruthie shot me a smirk before greeting them "Mom...Dad what a surprise"

"You didn't think we would have you come home to an empty room did you?" Annie asked as she gave me a hug as well.

I began taking my wallet out as Ruthie looked at me and said "Forget the money, I want something else"

"What?" I asked her confused as she giggled slightly before turning to her parents "We'll be back in thirty minutes" and took my hand leading me upstairs.

"Did she just say that?" I heard Rev. Camden say before focusing on my unpredictable wife.


End file.
